


Shudder Before The Beautiful

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blood, Gore, Injury, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Poison, alcohol mention, graphic sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 50,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku, an Elven witch who has been researching the dark art of arcane magics, has his way of life suddenly challenged when he meets a dangerous, nearly fatally injured Dragon in his human form by the name of Ryoken.Yusaku, ridden with a kind heart, is unable to turn the dying creature into the Hunters that are searching for him to kill him.  Instead, Yusaku decides to help Ryoken, who then enlightens Yusaku to a realm of Magic that Yusaku has never seen before.  Yusaku’s heart grows fonder for Ryoken, leading them down a dangerous path of forbidden love that threatens both of their lives.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 45
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would you do it with me,  
> Heal the scars and change the stars,  
> Would you do it for me,  
> Turn loose the heaven within.
> 
> ~Ever Dream, Nightwish

The night is uncomfortably dark, with the new moon hiding behind the thick storm clouds overhead, threatening to rain down with all of its might. Yusaku’s lantern does little to light his way through the harsh forest. If Yusaku weren't so familiar with the tangled and gnarled roots blanketing the forest floor, he might easily trip and hurt himself. He uses the lantern to light the dark corners and the dim burrows to find the snares he had set up earlier in the day.

He and Takeru have just come back from a long day of Magic practise at the Sanctum of Sorcerers. They’re both exhausted from casting so many repetitive spells over and over, trying to perfect them. However, the crisp, chilled night air is refreshing and fills Yusaku with a small boost of energy.

“I found one!” Takeru calls out, his voice breaking the eerie silence surrounding them.

Yusaku follows the sound of his voice and finds Takeru holding up a plump rabbit. He holds it up proudly, showing Yusaku how big of a catch it is. Takeru’s keen sense of smell comes in handy whenever they go out to search for their trapped dinner.

“That’s our third rabbit.” Yusaku notes.

“Don’t forget the pheasant we found.” Takeru reminds.

“We didn’t find it. You caught it.” Yusaku points out.

Takeru scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “What can I say? The wolf in me got hungry.”

Yusaku tries not to roll his eyes at Takeru. “I think we’ve checked all of the traps I set up. We should head home before it gets too late.”

Takeru nods and holds up their hefty bounty towards Yusaku. “Pick your share.”

Yusaku picks out two rabbits. They should be more than enough for him and Ai to share over the next few nights. “You can keep the pheasant.” 

“But you love pheasant.” Takeru argues, holding the bird out to Yusaku. “Don’t you want it?”

“You like pheasant more than I do.” Yusaku shrugs. “You should have it.”

“Well.” A hungry smile creeps onto Takeru’s face as he gazes at the bird longingly. It’s been months since he caught one. “I do love pheasant…”

Yusaku sighs and looks up at the night sky. “It’s getting darker. Let’s head home.”

“I can walk you home if you want.” Takeru suggests. His eyes can see far better than Yusaku’s can in the dark. It’s a thoughtful offer, although not too well planned out for the Lycan. “The dark doesn’t bother me and I don’t mind.”

Yusaku shakes his head, refusing to take it. “You’ll get lost heading back. I’ll be fine. I know this forest better than anyone.”

“That’s true…” Takeru still sounds worried. “Are you sure you want to head back on your own?”

“I’ll be fine.” Yusaku promises again, already heading through the trees. All Takeru can see of him are his eyes glowing dimly in the dark and the light of his lantern in his grasp. “Don’t worry about me.”

Takeru looks on, still concerned as Yusaku takes off deeper into the forest. Yusaku’s cottage is hidden away in a nice little secluded spot, a small clearing through the trees and close enough to a fresh stream of clear, bubbling water. Yusaku knows the path there so well that he can even find it in the darkest of storms, a calm night like this isn’t any harder. 

His worries lay more in the fear that Ai will venture from the cottage out into the woods to catch his dinner. Yusaku is tired of coming home to find a half eaten, dead bird that Ai decided he had to eat rather than wait an extra ten minutes for Yusaku to return home. 

As the cottage comes into view, Yusaku feels a little relieved. Seeing the stone walls built up by hand from river stones found in the nearby flowing streams, the lush garden overflowing with wild flowers and greenery, and the wooden doorways with flowers and sigils carved delicately into the grain makes Yusaku feel a sense of comfort.

He stops briefly outside the cottage to pick some of the more delicious herbs that he grows in his garden. Rosemary, thyme and sage grow plentiful together in a happy trio. They’ll pair well with the fat rabbits he and Takeru had caught.

Yusaku’s ears twitch a little as he hears Ai yowl. Ai comes running up to him, nearly clawing his way up Yusaku’s pant leg to climb onto Yusaku’s shoulder. It’s not unusual behavior for the black cat that Yusaku calls his familiar, but Yusaku can sense that something is off about Ai. 

“I know you’re hungry, Ai.” Yusaku sighs, trying to keep his balance now that the cat has thrown him off a bit. “I’m working on it. I got you rabbit, it’s your favorite.”

Ai hisses and Yusaku frowns at him.

“Ai.” Yusaku starts to scold him, his tone sharp. “What has gotten into you?”

Ai hisses again, his eyes trained on the back door of Yusaku’s cottage. Yusaku looks up at the door and notices that it’s left ajar. Yusaku steps closer to inspect it and he finds that the lock has been torn completely off. There’s blood splattered across the door and its frame, still wet and ruby red.

Ai, although strong for a cat, couldn’t have done this on his own. Someone has broken into Yusaku’s little cottage. Despite the protection charm he's cast onto his home and the lock that was added for good measure, someone has found their way in. Whoever it is must have broken the spell somehow. 

Yusaku is quick to react, turning to grab the reaping hook that he keeps hanging near the back door. He’s glad that he had just sharpened it the other day after he had so much trouble with trimming back the Lady’s Dagger vines that creeped up the side of his cottage. Lady’s Dagger is tough to cut through, so his reaping hook should be more than enough to keep him and Ai safe from whoever is waiting inside the cottage.

Yusaku pushes the door open. He shines the light from his lantern into the cottage, it barely illuminates the room but it’s enough for Yusaku to find more blood spilt onto the wooden floor. It’s pooled there, puddles of crimson on the rustic wood. Yusaku isn’t sure if his intruder is hurt and bleeding or if this is blood from their most recent victim. 

Yusaku ears twitch again as he hears a low grunting, a quiet groan of pain. Yusaku’s heart thumps loudly in his chest, he’s fearful and alone. Yusaku swallows back his terror and lifts his lantern higher to light the rest of the room. That is when he sees a man laying in his bed. The man in his bed is nude, wearing nothing aside from a thin layer of sweat that coats his body and the blood that drips from a sickening wound in his shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yusaku’s fears of this stranger vanish quicker than a saucer of milk when Ai is lurking around and Yusaku has his back turned on him. Yusaku rushes to the stranger's side to inspect the wound. An arrow is poking through him, broken off where this man must have tried to remove it. Yusaku curses under his breath, this looks  _ bad _ . 

Yusaku quickly gathers the herbs that he keeps stored away. He grabs the herbs that he’s hung up overhead to dry out. There’s Hornet’s Trap and Starling’s Nest. Yusaku makes sure to grab an extra pinch of Evening’s Veil Dust that he keeps jarred by the window. He quickly grinds everything into a fine powder that he mixes with a little alcohol to make a thick paste.

He takes it over to the man in his bed. He doesn’t seem to be completely conscious, he appears to be caught in some kind of daze, drifting in and out of reality while murmuring a strange language to himself. Yusaku puts his hand on the man’s forehead, he’s burning hot. Yusaku’s worries and suspicions grow. The arrow may have been poisoned before it was shot. The wound alone isn’t fatal as long as it’s mended and well cleaned, but if there’s poison then Yusaku isn’t sure what he can do to save this man’s life.

Yusaku uses his reaping hook to cut off the splintered end of the arrow where the fletching had been snapped off. He cuts off the opposite end to remove the arrow tip. When both ends are removed, Yusaku takes a deep breath before he tries to slide the shaft out. It’s difficult as the shaft feels like it has started to fuse with the man’s flesh. The man takes in a sharp breath as Yusaku struggles to remove the stubborn rod. 

His hand slips a few times, slippery with blood but finally, Yusaku manages to remove it. Unfortunately all it does is cause the man to bleed even more. Yusaku rinses the wounds with a little water before he patches them up with a clean cloth and the medicinal paste he had made. He lets the man rest a little while he takes a closer look at the arrow he had removed. 

The tip of it is of Elven quality. It’s carved out of a smooth river stone. The design of it is unmistakable. The arrow head has the delicate curves that have taken a millennia of years for Elves to master. The delicate curves give their weapon speed and a harsher impact on their prey. If only Yusaku had the fletching, he might be able to identify who had shot the arrow. The head means almost nothing without it.

Yusaku attempts to identify the poison that the tip must have been dipped in but it’s hard to find a trace of it. Whatever was used to poison this injured man must have belonged to a skilled hunter that wanted to leave no trace of poison behind. Yusaku realizes this means that he has no way of curing this man. He may be dying from the looks of him but without knowing what poisoned him, Yusaku cannot cure him. He could try to but anything he tries to use might end up poisoning him even more.

Yusaku can run out and try to find a real doctor but that’s not much of an option either. The doctors are all in town and Yusaku lives too far away. Even if he runs as fast as he can, he’s afraid that the man will die before he can return.

He has no choice but to try to use a less conventional method of saving him. If he can bring down this man’s fever, it may be a good place to start. Then from there, if Yusaku can aid his other symptoms, his body may be able to fight off the poison and maybe then he’ll be able to survive.

Ai yowls again, demanding Yusaku’s attention. He had been watching lazily from his perch on Yusaku’s shoulder but he’s grown bored and hungry. Yusaku hushes him while he gets to work on the fever remedy.

Yusaku has it already prepared. He sells this remedy and a few others in bottles at the market when he gets low on money. It’s a simple syrup that he had steeped a few herbs in. It can be mixed with water or taken straight. For this man that drifts in and out of consciousness, Yusaku gives him a spoonful and chases it down with a little water in fear that he might choke if Yusaku tries to give him too much liquid.

He takes several strips of cloth and dips them in cool water. He places the dampened strips over the man’s body, one across his forehead and a few on his bare chest. Hopefully this will bring his fever down. 

Yusaku stands in the middle of his cottage, unsure of what to do now. He’s covered in this stranger’s poisoned blood, too afraid to leave him to rinse off in the stream. Yusaku ends up stripping down and changing into something cleaner. He may have to burn his soiled clothing to get rid of the poison completely. Yusaku rinses off the rest of the blood with a cloth and a small basin of water. 

Ai whines again, trying to remind Yusaku that it’s already long past dinner time and that he’s starving. 

Yusaku sighs, exhausted. Ai is right. They both need to eat something. The stranger will be hungry by the time he wakes, too. That is, if he ever wakes.

Yusaku makes a quick stew with the rabbits, some carrots and a few potatoes. He throws in a few extra herbs that promote good health and quick healing. It won’t hurt him nor Ai but if the stranger wakes up, it may help him get better. When the stew is done, Yusaku pours himself a bowl and then he gives Ai a rabbit’s leg which the cat hungrily devours down to the bare bones. 

Yusaku hardly has an appetite. He nibbles at the food while he sits by the fire, eyeing the stranger in his bed. Ai has fallen asleep by Yusaku’s feet, his little paws stick straight up in the air as he sleeps on his back, completely unbothered by their dying guest.

Yusaku is starting to regret coming home alone. He wishes Takeru had come along now. Yusaku can only do so much for this stranger on his own. If Takeru had just walked him home, then Yusaku wouldn’t have to be alone right now, worrying that this intruder in his cottage might be dying under his watch and in his bed.

Yusaku gives up on his meal, choosing to sit by the stranger instead. Yusaku checks the damp cloth he had laid on the stranger from before. They’ve all dried out and feel hot, as if Yusaku had heated them in a pot over the fire. Yusaku dips them in cool water again and lays them back out onto the stranger carefully. He makes sure to change the dressing on the man’s wounds while he’s at it, feeling a little more at ease when he sees that the bleeding has slowed down significantly. The herbs have helped better than Yusaku thought they would.

Yusaku sits back and fidgets idly with the loose threads on his shirt, picking at the embroidery until he’s picked it apart. In all his worry, Yusaku had never taken the time to really look at this strange man. His skin is so beautifully sunkissed, a warm tan that makes Yusaku miss the hot Summer months. His hair is such a pure shade of white, despite his youthful face. Usually white hair comes with the wisdom that old age brings but this man couldn’t be much older than Yusaku. Yusaku brushes the stranger’s hair from his face, he’s still sweating so profusely that his hair sticks to his skin uncomfortably.

Yusaku doesn’t recognize him. It’s hard to tell what he may be but he looks humanoid as far as appearance goes. From his head, he has two, long protruding horns that curl at the ends, reminiscent of a matured ram’s glorious crown. They’re a lovely shade of ruddy blue that accentuate the streaks of blue that run through his angel wing colored hair. His teeth look sharp enough to cut as they bite into his lower lip, causing blood to bead as his teeth pierce the delicate skin there. While his fingers end in something that resembles talons, curling into black, claw-like points.

Yusaku hasn't met anyone like him before. He hasn't even read of a race that shares any similarities to this man. He must be a hybrid of some kind. Perhaps he's part Dryad? Or maybe part Fae? He's so tall compared to Yusaku that Yusaku suspects that he may be part Orc.

One thing is for certain, Yusaku can tell that this man is good looking. His face is so handsome in a way that might make Yusaku’s heart beat like a wild horse on the run. Under different circumstances, Yusaku might have been smitten by him. For now, the stranger makes his heart beat more in fear than anything else. 

It’s one thing to worry if this man is dying or not but Yusaku needs to question why he’s here in the first place. No one comes to this section of the forest. It’s too far from the town to be of any desire to venture to and his cottage isn’t located on any pathway coming in from any other cities. It makes no sense for him to be out here unless he had gotten lost or if he had been trying to hide from someone.

The arrow that was in his body definitely belonged to a skilled Hunter. Yusaku doubts a Hunter would have shot him by accident, not when they’re skilled enough to choose such a potent and untraceable poison. No Hunter that skilled would miss their prey. He’s most likely a wanted criminal. Maybe he’s a thief or a murderer or worse. Whatever he is, Yusaku feels guilty for it but he’s glad that he’s too weak to be much of a threat.


	3. Chapter 3

At some point in the night, Yusaku dozes off into a restless slumber. He sleeps no more than a few hours before he’s rudely jolted awake by a loud banging at his door. He jumps up from his chair, for a brief moment forgetting what had happened the night before. He looks around in a stupor before his eyes fall back onto the stranger still in his bed.

Yusaku stares at him, a little confused as he tries to get a hold of his bearings. There’s a second round of knocking at his door, louder and more demanding as someone bangs against the hardwood with the entire strength of their fist. Yusaku scrambles to answer it, keeping careful to open the door just a crack so his crass visitor won’t see the man in his bed.

“Can I help you?” Yusaku asks as he glares out from the crack in the door. He’s fuming that someone would show up here at this hour and knock so loudly.

On his front door step are two people, a man and a woman. Yusaku recognizes them vaguely. He knows that he’s sold the woman several herbs and a few remedies in the past. She frequently spends her time with the man by her side but Yusaku isn’t aware of what kind of relationship they may share.

“Ah!” The woman smiles brightly at Yusaku, for a brief moment forgetting her place. “Aren’t you the Witch that sells the potions down at the market? I remember you.”

“Yes.” Yusaku answers hesitantly. His instincts are screaming at him, warning him to be cautious. These are Hunters at his doorstep, not just any random strangers passing by. “Are you here to buy anything? I don’t have much ready for sale.”

“No.” The man interjects harshly. “In case you weren’t able to tell, we’re Hunters. We’re not here to buy any of your frivolous Elven Love Potions.”

Yusaku frowns, insulted that the Hunter would even imply that he’d have any for sale. “Then why are you here?”

“Please, ignore my brother’s crudeness. My name is Ema and this is Kengo.” Ema introduces herself. She pauses for a moment, waiting for Yusaku to introduce himself but when the awkward silence draws on, she continues once she realizes that she won’t get one. “Have you heard of the Dragon terrorizing the locals?” 

Yusaku shakes his head. “I didn’t know there were Dragons around Den City.” 

Den City, it’s a homely place named after the great Mother Bear that once called this place her den. It’s abundant with plenty of natural resources from hot springs to fertile soil and a nice selection of delicious game to catch. It attracted so many people that brought with them all kinds of technology and Magic. When the population of people grew, they chased away or killed most of the more dangerous predators including Dragons. No one has seen one here for centuries. 

“There aren’t.” Kengo answers, obviously irritated by Yusaku’s attitude. 

“That’s why we’re here.” Ema explains. “We heard the reports from the locals so we decided to investigate. We saw something last night but we lost track of it after I shot it down. You live around the area that we spotted it in. We’re hoping that maybe you saw something?”

Yusaku furrows his brow. As he takes a closer look at Ema, he catches a glimpse of her quiver full of arrows. All he can see are the colorful fletchings of her stash. Bright pink and dim gray feathers adorn her collection.

Now he really wishes he could find the fletching from the arrow that shot the stranger in his bed.

Ema brushes her hair back a little, revealing the slight points of her ears. She’s an Elf. Not fully, she has too many human qualities to her. At most, she must only be a half-Elf. If that is true, then the arrow head that Yusaku snipped off the arrow from the stranger may have belonged to her.

“I haven’t seen anything.” Yusaku lies, feeling a little sick as he starts to put the pieces into place.

“Are you sure about that, Elf?” Kengo asks, stepping closer to Yusaku. He’s so tall and imposing but Yusaku refuses to be threatened by him.

Yusaku nods a little and holds his head high. “I haven’t seen anything.” He repeats, stubbornly.

Ema sighs and shakes her head. “I guess we’ll have to track it through the woods then, Brother. It’s better if we start while we still have plenty of daylight left. It will probably take us all day to find it at this rate.”

Kengo grunts at her. He shoots Yusaku one final, murderous glare before he begins to walk away without his sister. Yusaku tries to ignore the chill that creeps up his spine, gritting his teeth as a shudder rocks through him. There’s something about that Hunter that makes Yusaku’s entire being feel cold. 

Ema sighs again and rolls her eyes at Kengo. “I’m sorry we bothered you.”

“It’s fine.” Yusaku lies, clearly irritated by their intrusion. 

“Before I leave, do you happen to have any Lockwood Root?” Ema asks suddenly.

“Lockwood root is highly poisonous.” Yusaku replies, slightly taken aback by her inquiry. “I don’t keep any poisons in my stock.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Ema sighs, disappointed. “I guess I’ll have to ask that Fae for some. He loves to overcharge me.”

“Why would you need such a potent poison?” Yusaku asks, worried that he already knows the answer.

“I use it to coat my arrows.” Ema replies with a smile. “I’ll need them to bring down that Dragon. I used the last of my supply last night.”

“Oh.” Yusaku mumbles.

Ema looks off in the direction that her brother had skulked off in. She shakes her head and shrugs to herself. “He gets in such a mood sometimes. I’ll see you later, Witch. If you see anything, just let us know and we’ll investigate.” She gives Yusaku a quick wink before she waves goodbye as she runs off to catch up with Kengo.

Yusaku watches her run off into the distance before he closes the door and sinks down to the floor. A Dragon? Really? The stranger in his bed isn’t Human, at least Yusaku assumes that he isn’t. That being said, he certainly cannot be a Dragon either. Did Ema shoot him without realizing? That has to be it, she must have shot him by accident. He must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It’s the only thing that makes sense.

Yusaku checks over him again. His fever is only rising. Yusaku really has no choice anymore. What Ema had said may be nothing more than a coincidence but it’s all Yusaku has to go on. If he knows the poison, then he can find the cure.

Yusaku scans through the books he has tucked away onto one of his many bookshelves. He knows some herbs and their properties by heart but he doesn’t want to mess this cure up by being over-confident in his knowledge. He searches through the spines until he finds the one with the pretty red ink that spells out the words ‘poisons and their cures’. 

Yusaku flips through the pages until he finds the page with the carefully hand drawn Lockwood Root. It’s not a very strange looking root. The only true giveaway is the way that it smells. It has such a cloying sweet scent, almost reminiscent of a strong licorice or star anise. It can cause high fevers and hallucinations even in the smallest doses. In fatal amounts, it can be paralysing before it slowly stops your heart.

Yusaku looks back at the stranger, feeling worried and upset. He crosses the room so he can lean over the man’s chest and listen to his heart. It already sounds like it's weakening. Yusaku needs to hurry if he wants any chance to keep this man alive.

“The cure to Lockwood Root is a combination of the leaves of the Lattice Lace plant, the flowering buds of Thorrim’s Thistle and the tubers of the Elf’s Ear plant.” Yusaku reads out loud to himself. He turns to look at Ai who is staring up at him with curiosity, flicking his tail back and forth. “I don’t have any Thorrim’s Thistle. I need to run out to get some.”

Yusaku sighs to himself. He hopes that he’ll make it in time to save this stranger. He grabs his cloak and throws it on over his shoulders. He laces the ties of his coin pouch through his belt and he takes off after he reminds Ai to watch over their guest.

Yusaku knows exactly where to go to find Thorrim’s Thistle. There’s only one other apothecary in Den City, the Fae Mage, Spectre. If there’s any person that would have it, it would be him.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusaku finds him where he spends most of his time, with the Nymphs that play in the crystal clear pools called Pascalus, after the Nymph Goddess who cried for three days and three nights until her tears formed these pools. Yusaku can hear him shamelessly flirting with them as he enters the clearing.

“Spectre.” Yusaku calls his name as he approaches the trio. Spectre barely looks up from the two Nymph girls that he is flirting with, too caught up in their beauty.

“Ahh, Yusaku. What have you come here for? Are you looking for something or are you simply here to darken my day with your gloom?” Spectre asks. The way he speaks is so smooth and velvety that his words sound more like a tease rather than anything insulting. Although, the truth is that he and Yusaku have rarely gotten along.

The Nymphs coo at Yusaku when they see him. They splash some water at him, trying to capture his attention.

“Oooh.” Miyu sighs, her long dark hair frames her face like a waterfall. The scales that grace her cheekbones shimmer whenever she speaks. “I think the Elf is in love.”

Yusaku sighs, irritated. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s written all over your face.” Miyu smiles, revealing her sharp teeth. “You’re in love. I can see it so clearly.”

Yusaku frowns. He has no clue what the Nymph is going on about. She stares at Yusaku so intensely that Yusaku feels more self-conscious than usual. 

“Leave him alone.” Aoi defends him, pulling Miyu away by her arm. “Let’s go play somewhere else for now.”

“Do you have any Thorrim’s Thistle?” Yusaku asks as soon as the Nymphs swim away. Miyu’s words still bother him but he tries his best to shake them off.

“Of course.” Spectre answers. “I have plenty of it. I harvested some just a few nights ago.”

“I need it.” Yusaku says, shortly. “It’s very important.”

“Someone is more snippy than usual.” Spectre sighs. He waves at Yusaku to follow him deeper into the woods. “Thorrim’s Thistle is a heavy aphrodisiac. Are you trying to create a Love Potion?” 

As Spectre walks, his hooves clack along the stones along the pathway to his home. Fae are like human and animal hybrids, humanoid beings with animal characteristics. Spectre happens to be the type of Fae that looks to be part deer. Mighty antlers grow from his head, decorated in moss and adorned with seashells that his Nymph lovers must have given him.

“No.” Yusaku answers. He doesn’t want to admit why he needs it. He’s afraid of what Spectre will say or do if he reveals the truth. “I need a sample to study.”

“I thought you were studying Dark Magic.” Spectre recalls. They stop outside the hollowed tree trunk that Spectre called his home. “What does Thorrim’s Thistle have to do with the arcane?”

“It doesn’t, as far as I know.” Yusaku answers. “The book I’ve been studying from has several faded pages. I need to redraw and rewrite a few entries. All that I’m missing is Thorrim’s Thistle.”

“Well.” Spectre rummages through his cabinet of goods. His familiar, a small ferret he named ‘Earth’ rolls out of the cabinet and scampers away, hiding out of sight from Yusaku. “Lucky you, I have plenty. Of course, I do expect payment.”

Yusaku tries not to roll his eyes. Spectre is often accused of over-pricing his wares but truthfully, his herbs are of the highest quality. Spectre specializes in Earthen magic, his knowledge and relationship with the Earth and its plants really shines through in the quality of what he grows. Yusaku knows how much work goes into caring for so many plants. If anything, Yusaku thinks that Spectre undercharges for the work and care he puts into each of his precious flora.

“So, who have you fallen for?” Spectre asks as he waits for Yusaku to rummage through his coin pouch. He drums his fingertips against his wooden cabinet. “Miyu is never wrong about that sort of thing, you know.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Yusaku frowns. He curses at his coin pouch for making him struggle this much to find all the coins in it. He doesn’t want to stand here and have idle chit chat over some Nymph’s nonsensical musings.

“Maybe you just haven’t realized it yet.” Spectre smirks. “If you need anything for a Love Potion, I have plenty of herbs to sell. My Love’s Bane will be ready for harvest in a few more weeks.”

Yusaku frowns but ignores the teasing. He hands off his money to Spectre and takes his goods, happy to leave and get away from everyone.

Yusaku ends up heading back to his cottage with his coin pouch three coins lighter and a small satchel of Thorrim’s Thistle. He worries about the stranger in his bed every step of the way. His worries quicken his steps until he’s running through the forest to reach him quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

He feels so relieved when he finally reaches home and sees that the stranger is still breathing. He seems so much weaker than before. Yusaku needs to prepare the cure quickly or else it won’t have enough time to take effect in his body. There’s no point to a cure if his heart is too weak to pump it through his blood.

Yusaku grinds the herbs together before he mixes it into a glass of warm water. He takes it to the stranger, helping him sit up so that he can swallow the mixture more easily. The last thing Yusaku wants is for him to choke on it.

It’s difficult to get him to drink the remedy. He’s not completely unconscious but he doesn’t seem to be aware of what is happening around him. Yusaku has to try to coax him into drinking the concoction by slowly helping him sip it. Yusaku rubs the man’s chest to encourage him to swallow it. It takes a bit of patience but he finally drinks it all.

Now only time will tell if he will be okay. Yusaku lays him back down into the bed, lowering his head back down onto the pillow gently. Yusaku takes a seat, a little shaky. This whole experience has left him exhausted and drained. He’s barely had anything to eat or even drink. He ends up reheating the rabbit stew he made the night before and then he scarfs down a bowl of it while it’s still burning hot.

With his stomach full of the delicious warm stew, Yusaku ends up falling asleep again. However, this time he’s woken up again by another loud noise. Yusaku jolts up in his seat, confused by the sudden sound. It’s so dark, night must have fallen after Yusaku dozed off. The fire in the small fireplace has died out so there’s no light except the little bit of light that makes it through the windows and the skimpy curtains that Yusaku had hung up.

Yusaku tries to check on the stranger but without much light, Yusaku ends up patting and waving his hands around in front of him to help him search for the bed. He finds it after a moment or two of fumbling. He pats the bed, confused when he can’t feel the stranger’s body in it. 

Yusaku curses under his breath. He mutters a quick fire spell to light the dismal amount of wood in the fireplace. The fire quickly lights the room, finally allowing Yusaku to see. When he checks the bed again, he finds it empty. 

Yusaku, for a moment, feels a sense of dread as he questions himself. Where had this stranger disappeared to? Did the cure work? If the stranger is still alive, does that mean that he’s dangerous? 

Yusaku looks around the room, worried that every shadow might jump out at him. As he scans the room, he finds a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering at him from the dark.

“Yaoooow.” Ai cries from the dark, staring at Yusaku with his big, glowing eyes. Yusaku sighs in relief after he realizes that Ai is the one looking at him through the shadows.

“Ai. What happened to the man that was here?” Yusaku questions the fat cat as he points at the empty bed.

Ai points his nose at the window, prompting Yusaku to look out of it. The stranger is standing outside the cottage, in Yusaku’s garden. He’s still completely naked, staring up at the sky longingly. 

Yusaku goes after him. There’s no way that man should be up and walking around after nearly being poisoned to death. As far as Yusaku knows, the cure hasn’t worked and this man has lost his mind or what little he already had left of it.

“Hey!” Yusaku calls out to him as he throws his back door open. “What do you think you’re doing out there?”

The man turns to look back at him, his face falls into a frown as he spots Yusaku. “Don’t come near me.” He threatens, taking a cautious step back. 

At least, he tries to threaten. Yusaku’s fears are pretty much diminished by his need to take care of this stranger. He was just dying in Yusaku’s bed for Goddess’ sake. Yusaku isn’t about to let this man do whatever he pleases, not until Yusaku has enough trust in his health to let him go.

“You were poisoned and dying in my bed just a few hours ago.” Yusaku argues. He can’t believe the sheer audacity of this man. How ungrateful of him to argue like this after Yusaku had gone through so much trouble to save his life. “Get back in here before you make yourself sicker.”

The man stares at him, almost bewildered by Yusaku’s scolding. “I told you to leave me alone.” He growls at Yusaku, wincing and crying out in pain as the wound in his shoulder is aggravated by his own hostile behavior. 

“I’m not going to leave you alone.” Yusaku continues. He takes a few, angry steps towards the stranger. “Look at you, you managed to reopen your wound.” 

The man stares down at his shoulder and desperately tries to cover the wound with his hand. “What did you do to me?”

“I should be asking you what you did to my door.” Yusaku points behind him at the broken lock on his door. He couldn’t fix it even if he tried, he’ll have to buy a replacement from a locksmith. “You broke into my home and passed out in my bed. You bled everywhere, including all over my favorite cloak. You’re just lucky you ended up here because I was able to help you. You were poisoned by an arrow but I gave you something to counteract it. You would have died if I didn’t know what to do for you.”

The man looks back up at the sky and rubs one of his temples as if his head is pounding. “I was shot down. So that’s what happened to me… It’s a blur but I’m starting to remember now.”

“Shot down? What were you even doing up there?” Yusaku asks. He knows that some people have tamed Griffons to ride them but they’re not that common in this part of the world.

“I was trying to get away from those Hunters.” The man growls the last word.

“They were trying to hunt down a Dragon. They must have thought you were it and then they shot you by mistake.” Yusaku explains. “They came here this morning and warned me about it.”

“It wasn’t a mistake that they shot me.” The man mutters angrily. “They got what they aimed for.”

Yusaku stares at the man in confusion. Maybe the Lockwood Root hasn’t worn off completely. He must be hallucinating. 

“What are you talking about? You’re clearly not a Dragon.” Yusaku argues. “You don’t even have wings.”

The man laughs dryly. “Are all your kind this pathetic or is it just you?”

Yusaku scoffs, struggling for a way to reply that isn’t just a childish insult. 

“I  _ am  _ the Dragon they shot down. Their shots tore through my wings and weakened me significantly. I can’t shift back, I’m stuck in my Human form.”

Yusaku stares at the stranger, more confused than ever. Dragons are simply that, they are Dragons. They aren’t shape shifters, they are animals. They eat livestock in one gulp and they eat Humans too if they manage to catch one. They aren’t Humans, they are far from it. They’re monsters.

However, Yusaku does vaguely remember hearing of this type of shape shifting before. It is supposed to be nothing more than a myth, a story told by old Mages to their young apprentices to spook them before bedtime. It’s supposed to be a powerful curse placed on princes that steal the hearts of young Witches. The curse morphs them into ugly, scaled Beasts that mildly resemble Dragons.

It’s supposed to be a horror story to teach children not to provoke those that weld powerful magic. It’s supposed to warn young Mages not to play with powerful curses. At the end of the day, it’s just a story. At least, that is what Yusaku had thought until now. 

Like most stories, maybe that one was born from some truth that was twisted to entertain its listeners. Yusaku looks at the stranger, staring into his eyes. They’re such a gorgeous shade of blue, something so forgien and new. Yusaku has never seen the ocean but he thinks that the ocean’s hue would pale in comparison to the blue of this man’s eyes.

Maybe he’s telling the truth. Yusaku knows that there’s many forms of Magic that are kept a secret and hidden away. Yusaku has been warned not to go looking for it but Yusaku never listens. Maybe Yusaku didn’t need to look for it after all, maybe it came to find him on its own.

“Prove it to me, then.” Yusaku challenges. He doesn’t want to take this man’s word for it without any proof to back up his wild and outlandish claims. “Show me that you are a Dragon and then I’ll believe you.”

The man grunts to himself and looks back up at the sky. “What phase is the moon in?”

“Why does that matter?” Yusaku questions. Is the stranger just trying to stall? “We just had the new moon two nights ago.” 

“I need the full moon to regain my strength.” The man replies. “I’m badly wounded. I need the moon’s light when it’s at its strongest.”

Yusaku furrows his brow. Sorcerers gain their Magical energy from many sources but one of the most potent sources is moonlight. Earthen Mages like Spectre can gain his from the Earth while Fire Mages like Takeru can gain his from fire. Since Yusaku’s speciality is Dark Magic, his primary source is the moonlight. He always takes the time to spend a few moments drenching in it every night. 

This stranger is so enigmatic. He might be a Warlock. It’s rare to meet one in modern times since the magical profession has begun to die out long ago due to its taboo nature. Even Yusaku, who identifies as a Witch, has found that the art of Witchery has started to die out in favor of the more tame magic that Mages practice. He’s had his fair share of trouble because of his choice to be a Witch so he can’t even begin to imagine why anyone would want to be troubled with the burden of being a Warlock.

Warlocks were the most powerful beings at one time. They practiced strong Magic but their spells came at costly prices. Such robust Magic uses up a lot of energy and can drain the life from their users. The ones that were successful at balancing their magic and their sacrifices grew to be mighty Warlocks while the ones that failed would die. 

Maybe this man is one of the few souls left that practice such taboo Magic. Maybe he’s cursed, damned to be one of the scaled, hideous creatures so often mentioned in children’s horror stories. 

“What are you?” Yusaku asks in a small whisper. He feels like he’s going around in circles trying to decipher the mystery surrounding this strange man that suddenly fell into his life.

The man grunts, dropping on his knees. His hands fist into the ground, tearing up the grass and dirt beneath his fingers. Yusaku watches in both terror and amazement as the man’s body begins to change.

His hands, already claw-like to begin with, start to change into massive talons that tear up the ground beneath them. From his lower back sprouts a tremendous tail, with sharp spikes riding down the length of it. The horns that protrude from the man’s skull grow longer and curl as the man cries out in agony.

His back glistens with sweat. He pants, his chest heaving violently as he tries to breathe. He cries out in pain again, nearly choking in all his torment. At that moment, two enormous wings grow out of his back. They sweep out, huge and glorious in all of their splendor. The span of one wing is longer than Yusaku’s small cottage. Yusaku stares in awe for a brief moment before dread washes through him.

The man’s wings are a gruesome sight, gory in the worst way possible. They’re ripped to literal shreds, hanging onto him by mere scraps of muscle and bone. For a moment, Yusaku feels sick to his stomach as his body reacts to the gut wrenching and terror inducing sight.

The man wasn’t lying when he said that he was horribly wounded. Yusaku feels like his words work more to downplay his injuries than to accurately describe them. This is much worse than a mere injury, Yusaku is surprised that this man is still awake let alone alive. The poison feels like child’s play compared to this.


	6. Chapter 6

The man finally collapses from the agony, dropping to the ground as his body morphs back to its humanoid state. His wings crunch sickeningly as they fold together and meld back into his body. Yusaku rushes over to him, his hands hovering uselessly over the man’s body, unsure what to do.

Yusaku manages to lift the man up and onto his feet so that he can drag him into the house and back into the bed. Ai cries when Yusaku falls back into his chair, shaking from the transformation he just witnessed. Yusaku can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, hot and fast as his heart beats hard. 

“Did you see that?” Yusaku asks, his voice weak from shock.

“Yaow.” Ai replies. Even he looks baffled by what he’s just seen.

Yusaku puts his head in his hands. Some part of him is praying that this is the side effect of the Lockwood Root. He touched the arrow, after all. Maybe he poisoned himself by accident. Maybe he hallucinated this whole thing. Maybe he’s still asleep and this is all just a nightmare.

Yusaku looks back up at the man in his bed and then back at Ai. This isn’t a dream or hallucination, this is real. This man in his bed is a Dragon, at least in some sense of the word. He’s certainly not completely Human.

Yusaku tries to check over the stranger, yet again, afraid that he might die at any moment. He’s still breathing, but his body has become soaked in blood and sweat again. His shoulder wound is bleeding again. Yusaku feels like they’ve gone back to square one.

The man stirs awake as Yusaku tries to prepare another salve for his wound. He grunts in pain as he comes to. His curses under his breath, trying to sit up.

“Don’t get up.” Yusaku scolds. “You’ll only make it worse.”

The man glares at him, ignoring his advice. “I told you to leave me alone.”

“So you can die?” Yusaku asks. “Is that what you’re after?”

“How do I know that you’re not the one that’s trying to kill me?” He argues back.

“Why would I want to kill you?”

“Everyone else wants me dead. Why would you want to help me?”

“Because you’re dying.” Yusaku explains. The answer should be obvious. “I’m not going to just leave you alone to die.”

The man continues to glare at Yusaku as Yusaku walks up to him with the fresh salve and a bowl of clean water. He’s still too weak to argue. He doesn't have much of a choice but to lay there while Yusaku tries to clean him up.

“You don’t even know me.” The stranger argues. “Why does it matter to you whether I live or die?”

“I don’t want anyone to die if I can save them.” Yusaku answers. It’s the right thing to do, at least he hopes it is. He pours a little water over the wound to clean it. “You’re right, I don’t know you. I don’t know you at all. Why don’t you tell me who you are then? I think you owe me that after you broke into my home.”

The man winces as Yusaku presses a wet cloth to the wound. “You can call me Ryoken.”

“Ryoken?” Yusaku echoes. He rolls the word around on his tongue. “Is that your name?”

Ryoken hesitates for a short moment. “Yes.” He finally answers.

“My name is Yusaku.” Yusaku smiles a little at Ryoken. It’s nice to finally know his name.

“What are you?” Ryoken asks. “You asked me what I am, but what are you?”

“I’m an Elf.” Yusaku answers, a little taken aback by his confusion. His pointed ears and smaller stature should be a dead giveaway to anyone that laid eyes on him. 

“No, I mean… What are you? An apothecary?” Ryoken presses on, still confused.

“I’m a Witch.” Yusaku answers. “My apothecary work is sort of a side business. I might as well make money off of my research. Goddess knows no one wants to hire a Witch for help around here.”

Ryoken nods to himself. He looks around Yusaku’s little home, taking it in through new eyes. Now that the poison has worn off, Ryoken can really see it all. All the herbs Yusaku has hung up to dry, the little bottles of remedies, even the crystals on the windowsill to soak up the measly bit of moonlight outside.

Yusaku’s cottage is a tiny thing. His bed is hidden in a small nook in the one room home, the mattress made of old straw and sheep’s wool. The fireplace isn’t very big but fills the room with a comforting warmth. Even Yusaku’s makeshift kitchen is small, taking up the length of one of the shorter walls of the cottage. 

“I have a lot of books, too.” Yusaku says when he notices Ryoken’s curiosity as he stares at the handmade bookshelves in the corner of the room opposite Yusaku's bed. “You’re welcome to read them if you want.”

“Is this what you call ‘a lot’?” Ryoken scoffs.

“What do you mean? I have more books than most people. Maybe if you lived in a library you’d have more than I do…” Yusaku mutters, a little sore at the insulting way he speaks of Yusaku’s collection. This collection took years for him to build up.

“I  _ do _ live in a library.” Ryoken answers. “The walls are lined with books, hundreds and thousands of them.”

“What are you?” Yusaku asks again. “Are you a bookkeeper?”

Ryoken doesn’t answer. For a moment, Yusaku thinks that he won’t. He isn’t very open or friendly, so Yusaku doesn’t expect him to say very much at all.

“I don’t know what I am.” Ryoken finally answers after a long moment.

“Do you practice Magic?” 

“I do. I doubt it’s anything you’re familiar with.” Ryoken answer, a little arrogant.

Now it’s Yusaku’s turn to scoff. “What makes you so sure of that?”

“It’s what my father taught me.” Ryoken’s eyes narrow at Yusaku, his glare full of distrust. “Your kind down here aren’t capable of handling such Magic. You’re all so fragile and delicate, real Magic would destroy all of you in a heartbeat.”

Yusaku can’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh yes, Ryoken. We are all so fragile. Yet, you’re the one in my bed because you can’t stand up without passing out again.” Yusaku’s tone is thick with sarcasm.

Ryoken bares his teeth at Yusaku. “Your kind are so pathetic. You can’t even practice true Magic and you attempt to kill anyone that threatens your stagnant, backwater way of life.”

Yusaku sighs and throws the wet cloth he was using back into its bowl. It’s completely soiled with blood. There’s no way Yusaku wants to sit here and be berated by this stranger while he tries his best to clean up all of his blood. It would be easier to fill his bathtub up with water and let Ryoken soak in it rather than to destroy all the nice cloth that Yusaku has. He was going to make something nice to wear for next year’s Summer Solstice but he ended up cutting the fabric up to help Ryoken instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryoken watches from the bed as Yusaku tries to fill his bathtub with water. Yusaku doesn’t have proper plumping out here but it wasn’t ever a worry. Yusaku has the stream by his cottage, all he needs to do is to collect some water whenever he needs it.

Yusaku fills the tub by hand, pouring in pails of water until it’s filled to a nice, comfortable level. He throws in a few herbs, mostly the fragrant flowering buds that grow in his garden so that it will perfume the water. Yusaku whispers a quick spell to heat the water. He tests it with his hand, dipping it into the tub, making sure it’s not hot enough to burn.

Yusaku points at the fresh bath. “Get in” He orders Ryoken.

Ryoken stares at it for a moment, hesitantly. 

“It’s fine, you’ll enjoy it.” Yusaku sighs. “I need to clean you off properly.”

Ryoken struggles to get to his feet. When he stands, he’s unstable. Yusaku catches him right as he’s about to collapse again. Yusaku grunts a little under Ryoken’s weight. Yusaku is just an Elf, he’s too short and Ryoken is too tall, even compared to a human. He has to be at least two heads taller than Yusaku. He wasn’t so heavy when Yusaku had the help of adrenaline on his side but now that it has worn off, Yusaku has nothing more than his lack of muscle to help him.

Despite his struggles, Yusaku manages to lead Ryoken to the bathtub. Ryoken groans a little as he lowers himself into the hot water, his body is still in so much pain but the water feels nice and soothing. 

“There.” Yusaku pants, more than just a little breathless. “That’s better, right?”

Ryoken nods at him, his eyes shut as he relaxes for the first time since he had been shot.

“Are you hungry?” Yusaku wonders outloud. The rabbit stew is still good, it just needs a little reheating. 

Ryoken nods. “I’m… starving.” He mumbles, frowning. He can’t remember the last time he had a meal.

“Do you like rabbit?” Yusaku asks, lighting the fire beneath his stew pot once again. 

“I love rabbit.” Ryoken answers. Yusaku can hear the hunger in his voice.

Yusaku stirs the pot to help the stew warm all the way through. There’s enough left for the two of them to eat a meal each. Yusaku can feel Ai’s gaze burning into the back of his head as Ai smells the food. There’s not much if Yusaku splits it between the three of them but Yusaku is willing to share his portion with Ai, even if it means that he won’t have much to eat. Ryoken is much more important for now, he needs to eat if he wants to get any better.

Yusaku dishes out the stew, pouring half into a bowl and handing it to Ryoken. He pours the remainder into another bowl, fishing out a piece of rabbit to toss to Ai. Ai gladly gobbles up the tasty, tender meat as if he had never seen or tasted food before, despite having eaten earlier in the day.

“Why are you feeding that thing?” Ryoken asks, glaring at Ai.

“That’s Ai. He’s my cat.” Yusaku answers. “I found him… Well, I caught him… when he was just a kitten. He wandered into one of my rabbit traps and got caught. He lost an eye because of it.”

Yusaku frowns, feeling guilty. He doesn’t want to hurt anything or anyone. He hunts rabbits, small birds and fish just so he and Ai can eat but he doesn’t want to hurt anyone without reason. Ai lost his eye because of a trap that Yusaku had set up and Yusaku has never stopped feeling horrible about it.

“He’s…” Ryoken trails off, unsure how to go on.

“He’s ‘Ai’.” Yusaku shrugs. “He’s awful in every way that a cat can be but he’s my familiar.”

Ai holds his little head up proudly, grinning as much as a cat is able to. He knows that Yusaku loves him and he takes advantage of that every chance he gets. He walks to Yusaku to rub up against Yusaku’s leg, shooting a glare and a low hiss at Ryoken as Yusaku pets his head lovingly.

“If you’re nice to him, maybe he’ll grow on you too.” Yusaku says, scratching Ai’s head. 

Ryoken glares down at the cat, suspicious of the small, fluffy, black feline. The way that Ai looks at him makes him uncomfortable, almost as if Ai has some sort of wicked plan for him. Ai licks his lips, making Ryoken recoil further down into the bathtub.

“Maybe you two had a spat in a different lifeline.” Yusaku suggests, trying to make a lighthearted joke but no one laughs.

Yusaku rolls his eyes, a bit sore that no one finds his joke funny, giving Ai another piece of meat to consume. While Ai is distracted, Ryoken relaxes again. He takes a bite of his stew, sighing contently as the warm, comforting flavors coat his tongue. The stew makes him feel warm inside and full, a welcome feeling after the poison had racked his body. Before he can even blink, Ryoken has scarfed the whole meal down. He stares at his bowl sadly, wishing he had more.

“I don’t have any rabbit left.” Yusaku says after he notices Ryoken’s expression. “I would make more stew but I’d have to go out and find something else to cook with.”

“What’s stopping you?” Ryoken asks. His tone isn’t harsh or arrogant like it was before, he’s genuinely confused. What’s stopping Yusaku from just leaving if he wants to?

“You are.” Yusaku answers. It should be the obvious answer. “I can’t just leave you here like this. You’re not better yet.”

“I feel better now.” Ryoken answers. “If you want to leave me here, I’ll be fine until you return.”

Yusaku frets, stirring his spoon around his empty bowl. He really needs to leave. He needs to go out and check his traps again. If he has caught something, there’s a chance his prey might still be alive. Yusaku doesn’t want the poor animal to suffer. Then there’s the chance that if he caught something, it’s already dead and it might start to rot. Rot will just lure bigger animals out to the traps and Yusaku can’t allow that. He only picked the areas of the forest that were safe to hunt in, he can’t allow predators to encroach on those safe little pockets or else the next time he hunts for food… He might be the one that ends up as prey.

“Let me get you back into bed first.” Yusaku decides. “I’ll leave you here to sleep while I try to look for food.”

Ryoken agrees. He still doesn’t have the strength to stand or walk on his own so he has to lean on Yusaku in order to get into bed again. Yusaku quickly patches his wound again, which is easier now that Ryoken is clean.

“What happened to your clothes?” Yusaku asks. He had forgotten about it completely. He had just grown so used to Ryoken’s nudity that it felt natural to have a naked man in his home.

“They were torn off.” Ryoken answers. “I have none with me, anymore.”

Yusaku frowns. He can’t allow Ryoken to simply walk around naked. The forest can get so cold at night. Something as nuanced as a chill can spell the end for someone as weak as Ryoken in his current state.

Yusaku looks around his home, looking for something that Ryoken can wear. It’s a fruitless search, Yusaku can’t find anything that will fit him. All of Yusaku’s clothes are too small and Yusaku doesn’t have enough loose fabric to fashion into something wearable. 

“I’ll… see what I can do about it.” Yusaku decides.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving is so hard. Now that Yusaku has spoken to Ryoken, despite Ryoken’s arrogant attitude and odd behavior, he finds himself even more worried about him than before. Now Ryoken has a voice, a personality, a life in him… Yusaku worries that if he leaves, he’ll come home and all of that will be gone just as quickly as Ryoken came into his life. 

Yusaku decides to head to town. He checks his traps on the way, finding a pheasant but nothing else. A pheasant isn’t much at all. It looks like plenty now but once it is plucked, it won’t be enough to fill three hungry stomachs. He’ll need to buy something in town when he gets there. Hopefully the tavern will have something.

The local tavern is homey and welcoming. Yusaku spent so many of his apprentice years here as he was studying Magic. The students always came here after their lessons so they could get something hot to eat. Then as the years passed and they grew older, they came in here to drink ale and mead after long days of hard work.

“Hey, Yusaku!” Shoichi greets. 

Yusaku smiles, so glad to see his familiar face. Being with Ryoken, witnessing his petrifying transformation, makes Yusaku feel like he’s not grounded in reality anymore. The past few hours feel like a twisted nightmare rather than real life. Shoichi’s kind, friendly face is so comforting after everything Yusaku has been through. A welcome reminder that he’s still the same Elf that he was only a few days ago, even if he does see the world a little differently now.

“Shoichi.” Yusaku breathes his name, so relieved. 

“You came just in time. We just slaughtered some lamb. I grabbed a shoulder for you. I tried to get a shank but the Hunters beat me to it.” Shoichi explains. “I made some sausage, too. You’ll love it. I used your favorite spices.”

“That sounds delicious.” Yusaku sighs. He’s still hungry. After sharing his food with Ai, he had barely anything to eat.

They trade the food for some money. Yusaku suspects that Shoichi always undercharges him whenever they make deals like this but he knows there’s no point in arguing with him. Shoichi won’t budge on the price, even if Yusaku begs for him to.

“Did you hear about the Dragon?” Shoichi asks suddenly. “Sounds like trouble.”

“Dragon?” Yusaku echoes, pretending to be ignorant.

“Two Hunters came in here earlier to warn the townspeople.” Shoichi continues. “You should be careful out there, Yusaku. You live alone and pretty far out there. I hate to think of what could happen to you.”

“What did the Hunters look like?” Yusaku asks, unable to hide his curiosity.

“Well, there was a man and a woman. The man had this nasty scowl on his face but the woman… God… She was so gorgeous. I think she must be part Elf. Do you think I have a shot with her?” Shoichi asks jokingly.

Yusaku shrugs and tries to hide his discomfort. The Hunters are still actively looking for the beast that they’ve sworn to kill. Ryoken is still in grave danger.

“You look a little pale, Yusaku.” Shoichi notices. “Are you feeling okay?”

Yusaku blinks. He hadn’t thought much about himself ever since he found Ryoken. All his focus and energy went into helping that strange man. Now Yusaku is really starting to feel the burden of it. 

“I’m a little tired.” Yusaku admits.

“You look like you’re more than just a little tired. Go home and get some rest.” Shoichi advises. 

“Mm…” Yusaku mumbles. “I will, I will. I just have a few more errands to run first.”

“Let me help you then. What do you need?” Shoichi suggests.

“Do you have any old clothes you won’t miss?” Yusaku wonders. 

“I do but what for?” 

Yusaku doesn’t want to admit the true reason he needs Shoichi’s clothing. He’s too afraid to tell anyone about Ryoken, now more than ever.

“I want to build a scarecrow.” Yusaku lies. “Birds have been destroying my garden.”

Shoichi laughs. “Sure, I’ve got something you can use for that.”

Shoichi disappears for a moment, walking into the back room of the tavern where he sleeps. He comes back out with a pair of pants and a loose shirt. It’s really not much at all but at least it’s something to cover Ryoken up.

“Thanks.” Yusaku smiles as Shoichi hands him the worn out clothing. “Let me pay you for these.”

“No need, Yusaku.” Shoichi declines. “Just head home before you pass out or something.”

“I’ll be fine.” Yusaku argues, collecting his goods.

“I can walk you home if you want.”

“ _ No. _ ” Yusaku’s voice is too harsh for his own liking. He clears his throat before he speaks again. “I’m sorry. I just… My Archer’s Mushrooms are sprouting. I don’t want you to bother them or kick up any spores. I'm afraid that you'll track them through the forest and then we’ll have an overgrowth of them.”

“Oh.” Shoichi mumbles, a little taken aback by Yusaku’s outburst. “Alright… Be safe, Yusaku.”

Yusaku tries to give Shoichi an apologetic smile but he can tell that his sudden harshness has dampened Shoichi’s mood. He apologizes again before he heads out the door, cursing himself under his breath.

Trying to hide the fact that he has a mysterious, possibly highly dangerous, dying man in his home is going to be harder than Yusaku had first anticipated. Yusaku can’t even keep it together long enough to talk to Shoichi, one of his oldest and closest friends, for five minutes. 

There’s no way that anyone can find out. Yusaku doesn’t know how anyone will react to Ryoken, the strange man that can transform himself into a terrifying Dragon. There’s a chance that if people find out that Yusaku is harboring him, then Yusaku will be arrested for helping out a wanted criminal. 

Yusaku’s thoughts wander so far that he ends up losing track of where he’s going. He looks around, finding himself already in the woody forest. He’s not sure which direction he came from or where he is. He peers around, looking for a familiar path back home. Luckily, he spots one not too far off in the distance.

Yusaku tries to be more careful this time and pay attention to where he is headed. As he nears his cottage, he senses a discomfort in the air. It’s so quiet, an eerie silence fills the forest. The birds aren’t singing and the squirrels aren’t foraging. Something is off and incredibly wrong.

“Oh look, it’s the Witch again.” Ema’s voice comes into range.

Yusaku turns, following her voice, catching a glimpse of her as she trots up to him with her brother in tow. Yusaku’s eyes widen a little as he realizes that Kengo is stomping towards him, a hostile look in his eyes. He reaches out to lift Yusaku off the ground, his fist gripping into Yusaku’s cloak to hold him over the forest floor.

“Where is it?” Kengo demands, shaking Yusaku.. “Spit it out, Elf.”

Yusaku kicks aimlessly, trying to break free of Kengo’s grasp.

“Be nice, Kengo.” Ema tries to calm him down. She puts her hand on his shoulder to try and get him to let go of Yusaku.

“I’ll be nice when this Elf learns to tell the truth.” Kengo growls.

Yusaku, fed up with this stupid game, mutters an angry spell that sends a quick shock through Kengo’s fist. Kengo immediately drops Yusaku to the ground, gripping his fist closer to his chest. Yusaku’s spell won’t leave any permanent damage but Kengo will be stuck with the feeling of pins and needles in his hand for a few hours until the magic wears itself off.

Ema sighs. “I told you to be nice.” She chastises. 

Yusaku picks himself off the ground, brushing the dirt off of himself. “What do you want from me, Hunter?” He hisses the last word as he glares at Kengo.

“We found the crash site.” Ema explains. “The Dragon landed not too far from here. It landed about half a mile from your cottage.”

“Did it?” Yusaku asks. His brow furrows as he takes the news in. He figured that Ryoken would have landed close by but Yusaku can’t hide his surprise by the short distance. That’s even closer than he had first assumed.

Kengo growls, impatient and even more furious after Yusaku’s spell had zapped him. “What are you hiding, Elf? There was a trail of blood leading to the stream by your cottage. What have you seen?”

Yusaku swallows. The Hunters had managed to track Ryoken down that close to his home. If they had been brave enough to check Yusaku’s cottage, they might have seen Ryoken inside it.

“I haven’t seen anything.” Yusaku lies, keeping his voice clear and steady.

“You’re covered in blood.” Kengo points out. “Now tell me, where did that come from? You wouldn’t be trying to smuggle that beast anywhere, now would you?”

Yusaku panics for a moment. He had forgotten to clean himself up after putting Ryoken to bed. He’s still covered in Ryoken’s blood. He tries to hide his panic while he thinks up another lie.

He holds the pheasant up for the Hunters to see. “I went out to catch my lunch.”

Kengo frowns. All his instincts are screaming that Yusaku is, without any doubt, lying to him. He pulls out his rifle and aims it between Yusaku’s eyes. Yusaku swallows a bit in shock but stands his ground.

“Kengo!” Ema scolds. “What are you doing?”

“This Elf is a liar, Ema.” Kengo explains. “I’m going to give you one last chance to tell the truth or I’ll shoot you and find it out for myself.”

Yusaku holds his head high. “I’m not lying to you. I haven’t seen your Dragon.”

Kengo pulls the trigger slightly, perfecting his aim as he prepares to blow Yusaku away. Before he gets the chance to shoot, Ema kicks him hard in the wrist. Kengo cries out in pain as he drops the rifle to the ground. It clatters against the loose rocks and pebbles.

“Ema!” Kengo growls. He glares at her, holding his injured wrist to his chest. He looks at her, betrayal clear in his eyes. “Don’t get in my way!”

“I’m not letting you shoot a Witch, especially over a suspicion.” Ema scolds him, her voice firm and filled with worry. “You know what happens when you kill a Witch.”

“Petty curses are worth the price if it means I can capture that Dragon.” Kengo hisses back at her. 

The Hex of Death. Anyone that slays a Witch or Warlock is immediately cursed, essentially sentenced to death. Sometimes the curse can take years before it can take its effect, sometimes it only takes a few minutes or even seconds. Either way, the one who is cursed will die a painful death as a consequence for murdering such a powerful Sorcerer. 

Yusaku is lucky that he decided to become a Witch instead of a Mage like he had first trained for. His life may have been saved simply because of that choice he made nearly ten years ago.

Ema gives Yusaku an apologetic smile. “I’ll get him home before he tries something else reckless. We won’t bother you for now, Witch.”

Kengo growls again as Ema leads him away. “I’ll be keeping my eyes on you, Elf. If I sense that you’re hiding anything, I’ll find out what it is. Even if it costs me my life.”


	9. Chapter 9

Yusaku waits until both Hunters are long out of sight before he drops to his knees onto the ground. He just needs a moment to compose himself again. He can still picture the barrel of Kengo’s loaded rifle staring down at him. In the moment, he had been so brave and kept his head high but now that it is passed and the Hunters are gone, Yusaku feels safe enough to let his guard down a little and cower on the damp forest floor.

He knew that keeping Ryoken a secret was important for Ryoken’s safety but now Yusaku is realizing just how important it is for his own life too. If anyone finds out what Yusaku has done, he’ll be murdered alongside Ryoken. 

Yusaku stands again, still shaken. He continues down the path back home, worried and afraid of the eyes that may be on him. He’s never felt the need to charm his home, he did so the first time out of practise but as he walks through the doorway, he whispers a spell to keep more intruders out. He should have learned his lesson the first time, after Ryoken had broken in, but nothing has ever made his life feel this threatened before.

Ai yowls happily as he spots Yusaku. Yusaku is so glad to see that he’s still okay. Even Ai isn’t safe with those Hunters hanging around.

Yusaku checks on Ryoken, worried about him. Ryoken is still asleep. He looks so soft and young in his sleep. Yusaku touches his cheek gently, for a moment forgetting the world around them. How can a man like this be dangerous enough for Hunters to risk their lives just to kill him? He looks so innocent laying here like this. He can’t be a threat to anyone in his current condition. 

As Yusaku looks at him in his slumber, Yusaku knows that Ryoken is worth it. He’s worth being branded as a criminal, he’s worth being targeted by vicious Hunters, he’s worth lying to all his friends for. Yusaku can feel it in his heart, Ryoken is worth everything he has.

He lets Ryoken sleep some more while he prepares another stew. He cooks up the pheasant and prepares the lamb to be cured so he can keep it for longer without worrying that it will start to rot. The scent of cooking food is enough to rouse Ryoken out of his sleep. Yusaku can hear the bed creaking as Ryoken stirs in it.

“Hello there, sleepy head.” Yusaku greets. He turns his head to peep at Ryoken while he finishes curing his lamb. Ryoken’s hair is a mess, tousled like the hair of a young child after sleeping in his mother’s arms.

Ryoken doesn’t respond. Yusaku looks over again, wondering if he’s fallen back asleep. He hasn’t. He’s simply sitting up silently in bed, staring back at Yusaku.

“I guess we’re back at stage one.” Yusaku sighs. He thought he had made some progress with Ryoken but the stranger still doesn’t trust him yet.

It’s nothing but more silence from Ryoken.

“Do you like pheasant?” Yusaku asks. “I’m preparing some for dinner. I’m roasting it and we can have some vegetable stew to go with it.”

“Pheasant is fine.” Ryoken finally answers.

“You’ll need to eat it if you want to get any better.”

“I need the full moon if I want to get any better.” Ryoken argues. 

“You’ll have to wait for that.” Yusaku responds. “The full moon isn’t for another ten days.”

Ryoken grunts to himself. “What am I supposed to do until then?”

“You can wait here.” Yusaku suggests. “I don’t mind. I don’t think you have much of a choice, either. The Hunters are still out there looking for you. You’re probably safer here then you are anywhere else.”

“What makes me safer here?” Ryoken questions.

“I do. I’m a Witch. The Hunters are too afraid of me to come looking here. If you stay with me until the full moon, you should be alright.”

Ryoken sighs and glares out the window at the sky longingly. Yusaku feels sorry for him. It’s hard to imagine being shot down and left so vulnerable while you wait for the moon to reach its strongest phase. This strange man has been through so much pain to be left stranded here in an unfamiliar place with a total stranger until then.

“I got you some clothes to wear.” Yusaku points to the pile he left by the bed for Ryoken. “I hope they fit you.”

Ryoken stares at the clothes for a moment, hesitating as if he thinks it’s a trap. Eventually, he carefully picks them off the floor and slips them on. Yusaku turns to get a better view, wanting to see if the clothes manage to fit him. Fortunately, they do despite being a little tight. 

Yusaku can’t help but stare a little too long. The shirt is left just a little too undone, the collar left open and untied. It’s funny how a little peek of skin makes Yusaku feel so flustered, especially after Yusaku has seen Ryoken completely naked. His pants are a little too tight, the cloth hugging the muscle, revealing every contour and defining the shape of Ryoken’s cock. That little bit of definition makes Yusaku’s heart thump in excitement.

Ai breaks the silence, yowling again as he demands for dinner. Yusaku tears his eyes away from Ryoken and returns his attention to the lamb in his hands. He hushes Ai, trying to keep the greedy cat quiet until dinner is finished cooking.

Ryoken sighs, looking around Yusaku’s small cottage for something to occupy his attention long enough so he won’t be bored. He ends up flipping through a few of Yusaku’s books, looking at them with all the enthusiasm of a dead fish. 

“What is all of this?” Ryoken asks, suddenly. He holds up the book in his hands and raises his eyebrows inquisitively. 

“The books? That’s all my research.” Yusaku answers.

“Research?” Ryoken scoffs, chuckling as if Yusaku has told him a joke. “Is that what you call it?”

“Well, what would you call it?” Yusaku wonders, feeling a little stung by Ryoken’s laughter. 

“These are Fae tales. Unless you’re trying to research what a Big Bad Wolf wants with young maidens, then I doubt this material is worth anyone’s time at all.” Ryoken chuckles. “Gods know that they all end in sex, anyway.”

Yusaku blinks, confused. “I can’t read them. They’re written in the Old Language. I’ve been trying to translate them. I thought they were old spell books.” He admits, sullenly.

“They’re Fae tales.” Ryoken reiterates. “Through and through.”

“How would you even know?” Yusaku asks. “No one understands the Old Language anymore. It died out centuries ago.”

“You’re wrong.” Ryoken answers. “My father taught it to me when I was still a child. This book is extremely simple to read. It’s not a bad place to start learning, if that’s what you’re aiming for.”

“You… can... understand it?” Yusaku is in so much disbelief that he completely forgets about his lamb. He rinses his hands off so he can take the book from Ryoken. He stares at the pages, trying to understand what Ryoken understands.

“Your notes aren’t bad.” Ryoken takes notice as he skims through Yusaku’s handwritten attempts at translations. “You’re close for the most part but you’re really far off with a few words.”

Yusaku flounders for something to say but suddenly, he feels like he’s lost for more words than just the ones written in the book.

Ryoken points at one of Yusaku’s translations. “You got ‘wolf’ right. However, if you look over here… This is the word for ‘kiss’ not ‘bite’.”

Yusaku feels like a fool. All his work hard feels so pitiful now. Yusaku spent years trying to translate Fae tales while he was in the search of arcane magic. Maybe the other Sorcerers were right, he should have stuck to being a Mage like everyone else.

“Don’t look so miserable.” Ryoken sighs. “I… I’m willing to teach you how to read these books if you’d like. I suppose it’s fair. After all, I do owe you after you let me into your home and fed me.”

“I saved your life too.” Yusaku mumbles, still glum.

“Yes, that too.” Ryoken agrees, sighing. “I’d rather not count that. I think it would be an injustice to equate something that major to reading lessons.”

“Alright, then.” Yusaku nods. “You can teach me how to read and understand the Old Language. In return, you can stay here and eat for free.”

Ryoken eyes the pheasant roasting in Yusaku’s fireplace. “I’m beginning to worry that dinner might not be an option for tonight.”

“Why would you say that?” Yusaku wonders as he turns to the bird. It’s beginning to blacken, left in the hot flames for a little too long. Yusaku curses to himself before he rushes to rescue it from the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s not as bad as it initially looks. Aside from some extra char, the pheasant still makes a good dinner. It’s plenty to share between everyone, including Ai. The meal is so comforting that it makes them both drowsy. Ryoken begins to drift off to sleep in his chair, too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

"Wouldn't you prefer to sleep in the bed?" Yusaku asks.

"It’s  _ your  _ bed, not mine.” Ryoken reminds.

“You’re not well.” Yusaku counters. “It’s best for you to sleep somewhere comfortable.” 

“I suppose.” Ryoken sighs.

Yusaku helps Ryoken back into bed. He checks the wound to see how it’s coming along. It definitely looks much better than it did initially but it still needs time to fully heal. Ryoken will most likely be left with a scar as an ugly reminder of what had happened to him.

It doesn’t take much time for Ryoken to fall asleep. He’s out like a light as soon as his head reaches the pillow. Yusaku looks around the room for Ai, catching him fast asleep by the window sill. All that’s left is Yusaku, all alone and awake by himself.

He decides that it’s finally a good time for him to relax and take a bath. He fills his tub up and heats the water with a spell. He tosses in some bath salts and a mix of dried, fragrant flower blossoms before he strips down to nothing and climbs in.

It’s nice to have a hot soak after everything that has happened. Yusaku had stopped feeling like himself and had started to feel more like a ghost in a dream. None of this feels real. Yusaku keeps thinking that he’s going to wake up, shaking and poisoned by the Lockwood root he had touched on the arrow that pierced through Ryoken’s shoulder. 

Yusaku sighs, turning to watch the strange man sleeping in his bed. He hopes this isn’t just some hallucination. He wants this to be real. He wants this strange man to be real. He wants to learn whatever this strange man has to teach him.

It’s sort of funny, in a way. Yusaku never liked company. It’s the whole reason he lives so far away from everyone. He wants to be left alone to work in peace. Yet, now that this strange man is in Yusaku’s life… he never wants him to leave. Even if he’s somewhat arrogant and a little mean-spirited, Yusaku actually finds that he enjoys his company.

Even after such a warm, relaxing bath, Yusaku finds it hard to sleep. Instead, he ends up cleaning. He tries to scrub all the blood out of his clothes and off of his floor. He swears that he can still see stains but he doesn’t want to spend hours trying to get rid of them. By the time he’s done cleaning, the sun is starting to rise. He’s gotten no sleep.

“Yaow.” Ai cries, waking up and stretching. He hops off the window sill to rub against Yusaku’s leg.

“Good morning, Ai.” Yusaku sighs, kneeling down to pet the cat. “At least you slept well.”

“Yaooow.” Ai yawns, still sleepy. His tail curls around Yusaku’s leg lovingly.

He runs to scratch at the door, demanding that Yusaku open it so he can go outside. Fresh air sounds like a good idea for the both of them so Yusaku lets Ai out to roam around in the garden. He should really check on his plants. He hasn’t had the mind to since he found Ryoken. 

Yusaku waters them and pulls out any unwanted weeds. Some plants are ready to be picked so he takes the time to harvest from them. His basket is full by the time he’s done plucking everything. Maybe tonight he’ll be able to bake something sweet with all the berries he has grown. It will make a nice treat after having so much hearty stew.

He doesn’t have too much bad luck with growing things. Most of his plants do fairly well as long as Yusaku takes care of them. Most of what he grows are varieties of herbs, fruits and vegetables. He uses a lot for his research and to make herbal treatments, the rest are to feed himself. It’s easier to grow them on his own rather than having to carry them all the way home from the market. 

When Yusaku looks up from his garden, Ai is missing. Yusaku sighs, checking the overgrowth of catnip growing near the edge of his cottage. That is where he finds Ai, asleep amongst the catnip. Yusaku hoists him up and brings him back inside along with his basket of goods.

“I didn’t know that you garden.” Ryoken says as Yusaku walks through the door. He must have woken up while Yusaku was outside.

“Is it really that surprising?” Yusaku wonders. His home is filled with herbs, it makes sense that he would grow them too.

“I suppose not.” Ryoken looks out the window at the garden. “The garden I have at home is much larger.” 

“You have a garden too?”

“It belonged to my mother.” Ryoken explains. “She loved to garden. It withered and died when… when she did. It took me years to bring it back to a healthy state.”

“I’m sorry.” Yusaku frowns. 

“Sorry?” Ryoken echoes, confused.

“About your mother. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Ryoken sighs again. “I never had the chance to get to know her. She passed after she gave birth to me. It’s not so much a loss, in that way. It’s something I never had to begin with.”

Yusaku doesn’t know what else to say. He wants to comfort Ryoken but he isn’t sure how to or if he’s even welcome to. He feels so much concern for this stranger, despite the short time they’ve known each other. 

“Are you up to teaching me how to read, today?” Yusaku asks, trying to divert away from the painful subject at hand.

“I’m willing to give it a shot.” Ryoken answers.


	11. Chapter 11

It’s a little awkward at first. They have to sit together at Yusaku’s tiny breakfast table. It’s such a small table, initially made with just Yusaku in mind. It’s not big enough for two people so they have to sit huddled together. They’re so close that Yusaku can’t move his arm without it brushing against Ryoken. Their knees knock together every now and then, making Yusaku shrink away awkwardly each time.

“Vulf is a very simple word, it stands for ‘wolf’.” Ryoken explains, pointing out one of the words in the book they had looked at the night before.

“Yes, I know.” Yusaku remembers. “You told me that one last night.”

“I’m glad to hear that you were paying attention.” Ryoken gives Yusaku a slight smile. He quickly frowns again, after he realizes what he’s doing. He clears his throat before he speaks again. “It’s not as easy as it initially seems. The word ‘vulf’ can have several meanings, depending on the situation. It can mean ‘death’ or ‘full moon’ in certain contexts.” 

Yusaku frowns, becoming confused. 

“It’s based off of an old legend.” Ryoken explains further. “Wolves are the ones that collect spirits and guide them into the afterlife. They’re a symbol of death. They’re also a symbol of a full moon. It makes perfect sense if you understand the Old Legends.”

“We were taught them as kids.” Yusaku muses. “I didn’t realize how important they would end up being.”

“It’s a lost language for a reason.” Ryoken sighs. “People wanted to forget the legends they were taught so the language lost its meaning. Your kind throw away anything they can’t understand.”

Yusaku frowns. “They’re afraid of it. It’s like they believe that all this old knowledge is cursed.”

Ryoken chuckles dryly. “What they should fear isn’t the knowledge, it’s the ignorance of it.”

Yusaku blinks, trying to follow along but Ryoken isn’t making enough sense.

“You practise Magic, don’t you? You want to learn about the Magic they’re afraid of. Do you know why they’re afraid of it?”

“Because it’s dangerous.”

“Why is it dangerous?”

“It’s…” Yusaku trails off. “It’s deadly. The users either end up draining all of their life energy or they become murderous.” 

“Do you know why that happens?” Ryoken presses on.

Yusaku shakes his head. “No.”

“It’s because of a lack of understanding. Magic is simple, it’s easy. All you need to do is understand how it works and it will reward you. It’s the lack of that knowledge that is deadly.”

Yusaku knows what Ryoken is trying to explain but he can’t help but want to argue. “The lack of knowledge is all we have left, now.”

“You’re wrong.” Ryoken smirks a little as he takes hold of one of Yusaku’s many candle holders. “What metal is this made from?”

“I believe it’s bronze.” 

Ryoken holds it tightly in his hands. He closes his eyes and softly whispers something in the Old Language. As he does, the candle holder in his hands seems to melt, dripping onto the table as if he were squeezing the juice from an orange. Yusaku watches in fear and awe as the metal pools and begins to change color. The pools of bronze shift into golden coins right before Yusaku’s eyes.

“How did you do that?” Yusaku demands to know.

“It’s an easy spell.” Ryoken explains. “It’s a transmutation spell. Whatever you give up has to be equal to whatever you create. Metal is equal to metal.”

“But gold is worth more than bronze.”

“To you, it is. To nature, it’s all the same. You can’t think of it in human terms, you have to think of it in the terms of nature. Metal equates metal, crystal equals crystal, and the list goes on.”

“Is it possible to turn metal into something else?” Yusaku questions. He’s excited but he’s trying to keep calm so he won’t scare off Ryoken.

“That’s where your life energy comes into play. You have to give an equal value. You can’t simply turn a rock into gold. If you want to turn a rock into gold, you have to give up some of your energy to make the conversion equal.”

“That’s where the danger lays, then?” Yusaku asks. “If you give up too much of your life energy, you die.”

“Exactly.” Ryoken smiles at Yusaku again. “Your life isn’t a limitless energy. However, you can’t look at it like a candle that can burn out. You need to look at your life like it’s a cup of wine. If you drink from a cup of wine, you’ll empty your cup. Yet, you can always refill it. As long as you refill your cup before it’s emptied, then you’ll never run out of energy.” 

“Is that why you’re waiting for the full moon?” Yusaku asks. “Is it because you need to refill your cup?”

Ryoken nods. “My Dragon form cannot heal the way that my Human form is able to. I can eat, sleep and take remedies to heal my Human wounds. My Dragon form, however, needs Magic to heal itself. I know I don’t have enough energy to heal myself fully in my current state. I’m not even certain that the full moon will be enough.”

Ryoken sighs, downcasting his eyes. His eyelashes are so full and dark, they frame his blue eyes so beautifully. Yusaku can feel that they’re done with studying today. Ryoken seemed almost cheerful when they first started but now he’s sullen and worried. 

“I guess it’s a good time to take a break.” Yusaku stands. “How does a late breakfast sound to you?”

“Hmm?” Ryoken sounds like his head is a million miles away.

“Breakfast? I picked some fresh fruit. I can make a simple jam.” Yusaku suggests.

“Alright.” Ryoken agrees.

It’s oddly nice to have someone to cook for and to share meals with. They make a little small talk between bites of toasted bread and jam. They share a few Old Legends they were taught as kids. Despite the major differences in their lives, they know all of the same old stories and tales.

“What does your name mean?” Yusaku asks, cleaning the last remains of jam off his plate with his last bit of toast.

“Mine?” Ryoken thinks for a long moment. “My mother named me… I think it means ‘stardust’ but I’m unsure if that’s the meaning she truly intended.”

“Is it a Human name? Yusaku wonders. Humans speak a newer, more modern version of the Old Language. It’s the most dominant language in Den City so Yusaku can speak it well, he’s more familiar with it then Elven despite being an Elf himself.

“I believe it may be of Fae origin.” Ryoken shrugs. “My mother was a Human but she knew Faelic well.”

Yusaku hums to himself quietly as he thinks Ryoken’s name over in his head. Faelic and Elven are similar languages but different enough that Yusaku has trouble understanding the Fae’s language. The two languages share the same roots but at some point branched off and became two whole new languages. 

“And your name… It means ‘moon light’.” Ryoken smirks, obviously proud of himself for his vast knowledge on so many forgein languages. Elven, Faelic, the Old Language and the modern Human language, he has so many under his belt along with all his other expansive knowledge.

“Unfortunately I can’t heal you the way that the moon can.” Yusaku sighs. He swirls a stray berry around on his plate before he impales it with his fork and eats it.

“You’ve done a fine job on my Human injuries.” Ryoken says softly. “Thank you for that.”

Yusaku gives him a soft smile. “It’s not a problem.”

When breakfast ends, Yusaku’s eyes can barely stay open. With his stomach full of warm food and his head full of the words Ryoken had taught him, Yusaku has to fight to stay awake. It’s a fight he loses quickly, dozing off in his chair.


	12. Chapter 12

Yusaku has no idea how long he’s out for but when he wakes up, he’s in his bed and the room is dark. How did he end up here? He remembers falling asleep in the chair. He squints, trying to look around the room. Where is Ryoken? Yusaku can’t find him.

Some part of Yusaku is hit with the fear that he dreamed about everything. Maybe Ryoken isn’t real, he certainly never felt real. He’s like a fantasy come to life, a Fae tale told by candlelight before bedtime.

Yusaku crawls out of bed, still feeling disoriented. The table is set up the way that Yusaku remembers it from breakfast. Even the coins are still resting there, the ones that Ryoken had sacrificed Yusaku’s candle holder for. Yusaku turns to peek out the window and finally spots the stranger, laying outside in his garden.

“Ryoken?” Yusaku calls as he steps out of his cottage.

The man in his garden looks up lazily at him, half asleep. He smiles as soon as he spots Yusaku. “Oh, you’re awake.” 

“What happened?” Yusaku wonders, still confused.

“You fell asleep at the table, so I carried you to bed.” Ryoken explains.

“You really…” Yusaku trails off for a moment, distracted by the thought of Ryoken holding him. For some reason, it makes blood rush to his cheeks. Yusaku tries to shake off the weird feeling before he resumes speaking. “You really shouldn’t be lifting anything while your shoulder heals.”

“It’s fine.” Ryoken sits up. There are petals stuck in his hair. “You’re so small and light. It was like carrying a rabbit.”

Yusaku crosses his arms over his chest. For one, he knows that he weighs much more than a tiny rabbit. Secondly, Ryoken should be more thoughtful and keep himself from harm’s way. Thirdly, Yusaku hates how flustered Ryoken is making him feel. “You shouldn’t be outside either. You might be caught by a Hunter.”

Ryoken sighs, getting up. He dusts the dirt off of him but neglects the petals in his hair. Yusaku reaches up to brush them away. As he does, he gets a better look at Ryoken. His horns are so intricate, it’s as if they have engravings carved into them. There’s so many delicate swirls, curving like the torrents in an ocean. Yusaku has an urge to decipher them all until he can read whatever forgein language is hidden in those pretty filigrees. 

“I never noticed before.” Ryoken’s voice is so quiet when he speaks. “You have freckles.”

Ryoken reaches up to touch Yusaku’s cheek. His fingers brush over the small specs that dot Yusaku’s skin. Yusaku blushes again, furiously. His skin burns wherever Ryoken touches him. He smacks Ryoken’s hand away out of shock.

“I’m sorry.” Ryoken apologizes, drawing his hand back quickly. “I just wanted to see what they felt like.”

“It’s fine.” Yusaku sighs. “I wasn’t expecting you to touch me. It caught me off guard.”

“You’re so…” Ryoken struggles to find the right word. “New to me.”

“I know, you haven’t met anyone like me before.” Yusaku recalls their earlier conversation.

“I haven’t met  _ anyone _ before.” Ryoken explains. “Aside from you, the only person I’ve ever known was my father.”

Yusaku furrows his brow. “Really?”

Yusaku had always chosen to be on his own but a life without people feels pitifully lonely. Ryoken has known no one except for his own father. No wonder he’s so distrusting. His crude behavior is starting to make sense. He’s never known a stranger before. Yusaku never considered himself to be frightening but to someone like Ryoken, even an Elf like Yusaku must be horrifying to meet for the first time.

“He didn’t care for your kind.” Ryoken explains. “He kept his distance from them and he taught me to do the same. I guess he was right, at least mostly right. Your kind almost killed me but you’re different.”

Yusaku wants to argue that his kind would have accepted Ryoken just as well as Yusaku has. Deep down in his heart, he knows that isn’t the truth. Ryoken is everything they’re afraid of. Ryoken is a monster in their eyes, regardless of how Human he is despite the part of him that is a Dragon. The Hunters tried to kill him and will try again if given the chance. Yusaku knows that’s a desire many of his kind hold true, they will kill Ryoken if given the chance.

“It seems so lonely to just have him.” Yusaku says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I lost him 20 years ago, Yusaku.” Ryoken sighs, his voice filled with a burning sadness. “I’ve been alone ever since.”

“I lost my parents a long time ago, too.” Yusaku admits. “Although, I had a lot of friends to carry me through it. I can’t imagine how much you’ve been through on your own.”

“My father left me with all his knowledge. For the past 20 years, I found companionship in books and in Magic.” Ryoken explains. “It’s not quite the same but it’s where I found my comfort.”

“Now you’re sharing that knowledge with me.” 

“Yes. I suppose everything worked out for the best in that way.”

Yusaku looks up at the moon. It’s starting to color itself in. It’s only a matter of time before it’s full. Then, most likely, Ryoken will have to leave. For some reason, the thought of that hurts. They’ll both be on their own again. Ryoken will be all alone and Yusaku will have to find some way to resume his normal life. He’s not sure how he can be normal after all of this. 

“Maybe we should turn in, again.” Yusaku suggests. He had just woken up but he’s still feeling drained and sleepy. “You can sleep in the bed, I don’t mind the chair.”

“Why don’t we just… share the bed, then?” Ryoken shrugs. 

It’s an obvious solution. The bed is big enough to share. It just feels awkward for some reason. It’s not as if Yusaku has never shared a bed with anyone before. He and Takeru had shared a bed from the time they were little kids up into their teens. Why should sharing a bed with Ryoken be any different?

Yusaku agrees, although he’s a bit reluctant. He doesn’t mind sleeping in a chair but the bed is definitely the better, more comfortable option. They lay down together, keeping to themselves as much as possible so they won’t invade each other’s space. After Yusaku had slapped Ryoken, he seems more conscious about where he keeps his hands, keeping them tucked away and out of reach.

Yusaku finds it hard to sleep again while Ryoken falls asleep fairly quickly. Being this close to Ryoken makes his nerves feel like they’re on fire, as if lightning had struck him and has turned on every cell in his body to their maximum setting. They’ve been closer before, they’ve touched before, but somehow this feels like they’ve crossed a line of intimacy. 

Eventually, Yusaku stumbles into slumber. He’s so tired. Everything that has happened feels so draining. Yusaku doesn’t know what he’s been running on. Maybe it’s the adrenaline, or maybe it’s pure Magic. Whatever has been keeping Yusaku on his feet has worn out. All Yusaku can do now is sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

When Yusaku’s eyes flutter open the next morning, he’s greeted by the feeling of Ryoken’s arm wrapped around his waist. For a moment, Yusaku feels a streak of panic run through him. This isn’t right, at least it shouldn’t be. They were supposed to share a bed, not snuggle together like a romantic couple.

The panic is quickly chased away by the warmth that spreads through him. Yusaku feels so relaxed in Ryoken’s embrace. He knows he should move away but this feeling is so pleasant. Ryoken is so pleasant. 

Yusaku doesn’t want this moment to end. It’s both such a wonderful feeling but also a terrifying one. Some part of Yusaku is worried that he may be falling for Ryoken. Yusaku can’t think of a worse mistake to make. Of all the people in the world, why Ryoken? Why this strange, Dragon man that will leave him and never return once the moon is full.

It’s a curse. It’s that damned curse.

Yusaku is cursed by blood. He’s cursed by his very being. It’s the burden carried by all Elven kind. They can only fall in love once and forever. There’s no changing their minds, there’s no second chances. There’s only broken hearts, heartache and disaster. You’re lucky if you fall in love with another Elf that actually loves you back.

The legend says that the curse was brought onto them by a powerful Warlock that had her heart broken by her unfaithful Elf lover. He slept with so many others and when she found out, her anger was unmatched and her fury burned hotter than the passion she had once loved him with. She cursed him and all his kind to suffer as she did. She made it so that their hearts would only know love once and never again. She wanted to curse them with the worst kind of heartache.

It’s the reason that Elven Love Potions exist in the first place. Elves created Love Potions to try to break their curse but it’s nothing more than an illusion. No potion can cure them. Now their Love Potions are a joke, making them the laughing stock of the magic realm. Perhaps if people knew the heartbreak that Elves so often suffered, then maybe they wouldn’t laugh so hard.

Yusaku is worried that he’s falling for Ryoken. Wouldn’t that be just his luck? Ryoken, of all people, couldn’t ever return Yusaku’s love. He’s not one of Yusaku’s kind. He’s too different, too forgein, too much of a monster. They can’t be together, it’s simply not possible. Even if Ryoken loved him too, they can’t stay with each other.

Yusaku pulls himself away, climbing out of bed and shaking himself as if he can shake away his feelings. He’s jumping to conclusions too soon. He’s not certain of his feelings for Ryoken yet. 

He knows for certain that Ryoken is entirely too interesting. He’s filled with all the knowledge that Yusaku has been seeking for since he decided to become a Witch. All of Yusaku’s questions can be answered by him. Maybe that’s all this feeling is. Maybe it’s as simple as curiosity.

Yes. That’s all it is. That is all Yusaku will allow it to be. This weird feeling is curiosity, plain and easy. He refuses to accept that he’s in love. 

Yusaku can try to ignore his feelings for as long as he wishes to but they refuse to go easy on him. As more days pass, his feelings grow stronger. It’s maddening. Just the way that Ryoken looks at him, the way he laughs, the way that he teaches Yusaku so patiently. Sometimes they’ll touch just briefly but even a small touch is enough to make Yusaku’s heart flutter and his head spin. If Yusaku weren’t already falling in love, then he must be by now. 

Yusaku can’t ignore it for long. The feeling is so pestering, constantly nagging at him and tearing at his heart. Yusaku so badly wants to kick it down before it can consume him but he knows he’s losing the battle. He knows he can try to fight it off forever, he’s stubborn enough to at least give it a shot. However, Ryoken makes him want to stop fighting that losing-battle. He makes Yusaku want to dive in deep, head first, and then deal with whatever consequences follow.

It’s a stupid plan and Yusaku knows it. Whenever those thoughts come to him, he swallows them down and shakes himself off. Maybe he really is falling in love. Maybe he isn’t. He’d have no real idea either way, he’s too inexperienced. Until he can gather more information, then he’ll leave the question hanging.


	14. Chapter 14

“How do you know when you’re in love?” Yusaku asks Takeru.

He had gone out to town for the day. He wants to purchase some bread for tonight’s dinner. He happened to run into Takeru along the way so they decided to head to the Springs to have a relaxing soak and to catch up before they go to the market to buy their goods.

They’re both naked, having stripped off their clothes and tossing them into messy piles to keep dry while they relax. They’re used to being naked around each other. They spent a lot of time together at the Springs, even when they were little kids. Yusaku never really cared to look at Takeru but today he can’t help but stare a little. He can’t help but compare him to Ryoken. In fact, Yusaku can’t help but compare any of the other patrons relaxing in the hot water. Ryoken is so much more well endowed than they are, it’s hard not to notice.

Yusaku doesn’t even know why he’s comparing everyone here to Ryoken. He’s never looked at another man’s cock and felt this way. Suddenly all he can think of is how good Ryoken looks when he’s naked and how big is cock is. Why does such a thing even matter? Yusaku feels ashamed for even thinking of such adult things. He shakes himself off and tries to think of less distracting things.

Yusaku quickly goes to have a seat in the shallow pool. He quickly ducks down into it and then he hugs his knees to his chest, feeling vulnerable after he had asked Takeru the question and feeling embarrassed from all the staring he’s done today. The question he asked Takeru earlier is not something he feels comfortable asking most people. Takeru is one of the few people he trusts enough to ask and the only one with enough experience to give him a meaningful answer.

Takeru trips as soon as Yusaku asks him. He jumps up to his feet and laughs it off as if Yusaku is making a joke. “W-why do you ask?” His voice breaks nervously as he asks. Yusaku hasn’t heard his voice break like that since they were teenagers years ago.

“I just thought that you and Kiku were together.” Yusaku mumbles, confused by Takeru’s behavior. “Am I wrong?”

“Did… Did she put you up to this?” Takeru asks, suddenly looking around as if he thinks that Kiku is watching them. He ducks down into the shallow water to hide. “What did she say to you?”

“N-nothing.” Yusaku reassures.

Takeru, thankfully, takes Yusaku’s word for it. He pops back out of the water and leans back, sitting next to Yusaku. “Oh, okay then. Why else would you ask me?” He asks, his tone cheerful and curious again as if he hadn’t just been hiding in fear.

“I… What if I fall in love without knowing it?” Yusaku wonders. “I don’t want to let the chance slip by because I realized it too late.”

Takeru thinks for a moment before he clicks the pieces together. “Oh, that’s right. You’re an Elf. You only have one shot at it.” He hums to himself a little as he thinks Yusaku’s question over again with a new perspective on it now.

“That’s why I’m concerned.”

Takeru scratches the back of his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. You… You just really start to care about the other person and you want to be with them all the time. Except when you’re with them, you get these shaky knees and you can’t talk straight and then you say something stupid like how much you like her antlers and how beautiful she looks every morning and that you would totally ki-”

“Takeru.” Yusaku interrupts. He raises his eyebrows at Takeru pointly.

“Ahh, I got off track again…” Takeru sighs, realizing that he started talking about Kiku again. “You just… You just know when you know. There’s not much else I can say. You’ll just know it when you feel it.”

Yusaku sighs. He knows that Takeru is trying his best to help but he hasn’t helped at all. All this conversation has done is confuse Yusaku even more. He swirls his fingers in the water, creating little ripples. His expression looks up at him sadly, reflecting off of the water’s surface. Yusaku quickly splashes at it. 

He wishes he could banish his feelings for Ryoken away just as easily as he can smack his reflection in the water away. As if to mock him, the water calms and his reflection is staring back up at him again. It feels like a metaphor for his feelings for Ryoken. He can push them away but they’ll always come back, no matter how hard he shoves.

“Why do you ask? Do you think you’re in love with someone?” Takeru questions. He looks at Yusaku with concern.

Yusaku shakes his head. “No, I…” He struggles to think of a lie but he can’t. 

“Don’t worry about it, forget I asked.” Takeru says when he notices Yusaku's hesitation. “You don’t have to answer.”

“It’s just… I saw Miyu the other day and she told me that I must be in love.” Yusaku answers. It’s not the whole answer. To give Takeru the full one, he’d have to mention Ryoken and there’s no way he’s ready to do that. “It’s been nagging at me ever since. Spectre told me that she’s never wrong and it’s been rattling around in my head since then.”

“Miyu says things like that to me all the time.” Takeru says as if he discredits all meaning to the Water Mage’s words.

“She probably says that to you all the time because she’s right.” Yusaku frowns and sighs. “Takeru… You are so clearly dating Kiku but you’re the only one that doesn’t know it. She calls you her ‘lover’ for a reason.”

“Wait, hold that thought.” Takeru holds his hand up to shush Yusaku. “Do you hear that?”

Yusaku listens carefully. He can hear cheering in the distance, most likely coming from the tavern. “What is that?”

“Sounds like one of the Hunters is celebrating.” Takeru’s hearing is better than Yusaku’s. He’s able to pick out a few words from the distant cheering while Yusaku can just hear their voices.

Yusaku feels the blood drain from his face. What are they celebrating? Did they find Ryoken and finally kill him? Yusaku swallows hard as the fear twists in his stomach. Before Takeru can say much else, Yusaku is jumping out of the water. He hastily throws his clothes on and bolts for the tavern. There may be a chance that he isn’t too late to save Ryoken.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time that Yusaku arrives at the tavern, the noise has mostly settled down. The cheers are drowned out by the alcohol that’s being served around. The clunking glasses drown out some of the obnoxious cheering. Yusaku looks around the room, trying to spot the Hunter, before his eyes land on a huge Ogre. 

Go Onizuka. His name is well known among the townspeople. He’s an over-boisterous type of man, proud to a fault. If he’s made a kill, the entire town will know. Yusaku eyes him but finds no blood staining his clothing or skin.

Go loudly slams his mug onto the countertop, his strength enough to cause the whole room to shake, demanding another round of drinks for himself. He turns his attention to Yusaku as he impatiently waits for his drink to be poured. He completely towers over Yusaku, even while seated. Yusaku is barely the size of one of his arms.

“Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. The Witch.” Go laughs and the whole tavern laughs with him.

“What have you done this time?” Yusaku questions, cutting straight to the point. 

“I figured you’d be on my case once you heard the news.” Go chuckles. He nods his head towards the middle of the room where a sack sits sadly on the floor among a pile of weapons.

“What is it?” Yusaku questions. His stomach wants to turn as his head imagines all the sick things he might find in that bag.

“What was that guy’s name?” Go thinks to himself. He turns to call one of his companions to ask him instead. “What was the guy’s name?”

“Who cares?” His companion laughs and yet again, the entire tavern is filled with their crude and harsh laughter.

Go shrugs his shoulders. “I’m sure you know him well. We found the hideout of that old bastard. That Wizard or Warlock, whatever he was. We found his old journals. A little birdy told me that you’d be interested in them. I’m willing to give them to you, for a price.” He laughs again and the tavern joins him once more.

Yusaku’s heart leaps in his chest at the news. Ryoken is safe and sound. These Hunters were celebrating because they had looted treasures from a dead man, not because they had made another kill. 

“How do I know if those really are his journals?” Yusaku asks. 

“We found the dead body of that bastard’s wife. Sicko never even buried her after he killed her.” Go laughs dryly. “Something must have made off with his kid or something. Either that or he got her pregnant with a rabbit. The only other bones we found were rabbit bones.”

By now, Takeru has managed to catch up with Yusaku. He walks into the tavern in time to hear the news. He pants as he walks through the door, taking a moment to heavily lean against it to catch his breath. 

“I want them.” Yusaku says. “What do you want for them?”

“Yusaku.” Takeru scolds. “What do you want his journals for? You know what he did to his family.”

“He was a powerful Warlock. His journals are filled with all sorts of knowledge.” Yusaku answers. “What he did with that knowledge doesn’t denounce the importance of it.”

“One hundred gold pieces.” Go answers. “By sunset.”

“I can’t get you one hundred gold by sunset.” Yusaku counters. “That’s ridiculous.” 

“It’s fine.” Go shrugs. “I’ve been meaning to go out and chop some firewood. I’ll just use those journals instead.”

Yusaku bares his teeth at the Hunter. “ _ You wouldn’t dare _ .”

“Your  _ puppy  _ is right.” Go answers, insulting Takeru in the process. “Those journals belonged to a murderer. They’d be better off as firewood or toilet paper.”

Yusaku huffs, turning to leave. “I’ll have your gold by sunset.”

Takeru chases Yusaku out of the tavern, grabbing Yusaku by the shoulder to stop him. Yusaku can hear the Hunter and his friends laughing at him as soon as he walked out the door. “Are you out of your mind?”

The look in Yusaku’s eyes makes Takeru shrink back. He steps back as if Yusaku has just burned him. He tries to say something but he’s too shocked to make a sound. Yusaku leaves him there, Takeru’s mouth still agape. Yusaku doesn’t have time to waste on another argument with someone that refuses to listen to him. 

Yusaku heads to the stream. He knows that is his best shot. He has no way of earning any gold. He has nothing to sell and no one to sell to. Even if he brewed some remedies, he’d never earn enough gold by sunset. His only chance is to find enough rocks to transmute into gold coins. Ryoken had taught him this spell only a few days ago but Yusaku has already learned it to perfection. 

It takes him hours. Collecting the stones from the stream is the easy part. The difficult and taxing part is the transmutation. It’s entirely more draining than Yusaku presumed. The energy he pours out of himself to transmute one coin already takes the breath out of him. To create a hundred of them makes Yusaku feel like he’s two steps away from passing out onto the ground.

His head is pounding by the time he returns to the tavern. He’s sweating bullets, his hair sticking against his face and neck. The world looks like it’s swaying around him, no matter how still he steadies himself. Even his clothing makes him feel as if he’s carrying the heaviest of burdens. Yusaku spent too much of his life energy, he’s dangerously close to depleting it completely. 

Yusaku drops the sack of gold at Go’s feet. It clatters loudly and the gold spills out of the opening, earning the attention of everyone in the bar.

“Your gold.” Yusaku says curtly. He briefly considers curtseying sarcastically but his legs feel like wooden weights so he has to hold himself back.

Go smirks at Yusaku. He didn’t believe that the Elf had it in him to find so much gold so fast. This gold is worth enough for a person to buy themselves a good steed or to buy themselves enough wood and stone to build their own cottage. His price had been a joke to make his friends laugh, he never actually considered that Yusaku would bother or that he even  _ could  _ do it.

Go inspects the coins, checking to see if each one is real. Yusaku’s heart feels like it wants to stop every time he holds one up to the light to see if it’s real. Just a few hours ago, these coins were stone collecting algae and housing tiny shrimps in the stream. They’re not fake gold or fake coins, but Yusaku can’t help but feel as if he’s cheating Go.

Go nods his head towards the sack. “Better grab it before I decide to hike up the price.” He says. The disbelief is clear in his voice even though he tries his best to mask it.

Yusaku follows his advice. He grabs the sack, opening it up to see its contents. There’s three leatherbound journals nestled into the animal-hide bag. Yusaku takes them all and leaves the bag behind, not wanting to have to owe Go anymore money.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Yusaku leaves, the cheering in the tavern picks up louder than before as Go offers a free round of drinks on him, spending the money Yusaku had given him as if the gold means nothing more to him than the few beers that will pass through his system within the hour.

“Yusaku.” Takeru crosses his arms over his chest. He had been waiting outside the tavern for Yusaku. Yusaku can tell that he’s fuming.

Yusaku doesn’t want to answer him. He just wants to go home. He doesn’t have the energy left to stand here and fight over three, little books with him. 

“What did you do to yourself?” Takeru demands to know. He grabs Yusaku by the wrist, forcing Yusaku to turn around and look him in the eyes.

Yusaku doesn’t answer. He just struggles to free his wrist from Takeru’s grasp. Takeru isn’t even gripping him hard, Yusaku simply has no strength left.

“Did you sell yourself?” Takeru wonders. His voice takes on such an angry tone that it makes Yusaku tremble. “To who? To Queen? To Bowman? Answer me!”

“Leave me alone, Takeru.” Yusaku mutters. “Let me go.”

“Yusaku.” Takeru refuses to let go. “Everyone is worried about you. It’s like… It’s like something has changed in you. You haven’t been acting like yourself at all lately. Even Shoichi is worried that you’ve changed.”

“I haven’t changed.”

“Listen to yourself!” Takeru bursts. “Look at yourself! Look at what you’ve done to yourself for those damned journals! We all know what that Warlock did!”

“I know what he did!” Yusaku shouts back. “Do you think I could forget?”

“He killed our families. You know that he lost control of his Magic and he had to be stopped. It took twelve of our most powerful Mages to stop him and each of them lost their lives because he cursed them. Our parents all sacrificed their lives to stop him from hurting anyone else!”

Yusaku finally manages to snatch his hand back from Takeru. “I don’t expect you to understand, Takeru.  _ You’re afraid _ . All of you  _ are afraid _ . Everyone is afraid of dark Magic because they don’t understand it. The type of Magic that you Mages practise is child’s play.”

Takeru steps back, stung by Yusaku’s words. “Is that it, then? We don’t understand but that bastard Warlock does?”

“No, I…” Yusaku’s head is pounding. This conversation is making it so much worse. 

“I understand perfectly.” Takeru mutters as he turns to walk away. He pauses for a moment with his back facing Yusaku. When he speaks, Yusaku swears that he can hear tears in Takeru’s voice. “I won’t let you become like him. I’ll stop you before you can do the things he did. Even if it means giving up my own life, I’ll stop you.”

Yusaku balls his hands into fists as he listens to Takeru’s pledge. 

“That was our promise.” Takeru reminds. “We promised that we would stop each other before we could hurt anyone else. I’ll keep my word to you, Yusaku. Even if you’ve forgotten it.”

Yusaku can feel a lump forming in his throat as he recalls the promise they made all those years ago. They must have been around twelve back then. It was so simple in those days when all they were learning were easy spells and old stories. Yusaku never thought it would come down to either one of them having to seriously consider it.

Yusaku knows what he’s doing. Takeru is right, after all. That bastard Warlock is the only one that can understand Yusaku.

While the bastard has a name, it’s not one that’s allowed to be spoken. No one dares to say it outloud. Nearly thirty years ago, he was a powerful Warlock. It was so unheard of, Warlocks were more than taboo… They were close to criminal. 

The Warlock was powerful, more powerful than any Mage could ever hope to even dream to be. He was unmatched, unstoppable, but most of all, he was respected. Back then, he had been a member of the Solstice Society. The society was built up of many Sorcerers but they were fairly ruled by thirteen of the most intelligent and wisest Sorcerers. They were known as the Grimoire Council, back then it had consisted of twelve Mages and the Warlock as their Head Councilman.

However, the Warlock’s power seemed to come with a price. No one really knows what happened so most of the story is told with speculation built on rumors and on the little information the Mages were able to gather before the Warlock’s demise.

The story goes that the Warlock had a lovely wife. Soft, beautiful and kind, his wife was the picture of perfection. She was like a bright star that lit up the town with the joy she brought with her presence. With her belly full and round with the Warlock’s child, everyone was excited to see what little life they would bring into this world.

Except her light was dimmed too soon. The Warlock wasn’t as great as he seemed. He killed his own wife and their unborn child, sacrificing them so he could gain eternal life in return. He took off after he had murdered them, leaving them to rot away in their home hidden from the rest of the town. 

When the Mages heard of his crime, they knew he had to be stopped. So the Mages combined their powers to search for a way to kill him. It took the Mages eight, long years but they finally found a way to end the Warlock’s life.

Of course, murdering such a powerful Warlock requires a hefty sacrifice. The Mages knew that they would be cursed to die. They said goodbye to their children as they all fell, one by one.

Yusaku’s parents were among those Mages. Takeru’s, Shoichi and Jin’s, Spectre’s and Miyu’s too. They all sacrificed themselves to save their children and the rest of their loved ones from having to face a cruel fate at the hands of the Warlock.

Yusaku knows the story well. He knows of the bastard Warlock’s crimes but his crimes don’t discount the knowledge he had found. If he had written any of it down in these journals then they’re more than worth what Yusaku had paid for them. He’d gladly pay twice the price or more for them if it meant he could keep them in his collection and learn the secrets within them.


	17. Chapter 17

It’s a struggle to make it back home. The moon shines down on him, bathing Yusaku in its light. It’s not much, nowhere near the power it has when it’s full, but the moonlight restores some of Yusaku’s lost energy. It’s deliciously soothingly, like a cup of hot, honey filled tea.

By the time he’s made it back to his cottage, Yusaku feels a little more like himself. His headache is gone and his heart is no longer racing. All he feels is a little exhausted and a bit sore, but otherwise he feels fine.

“You were gone for quite a while.” Ryoken says as Yusaku walks through the door.

“I got sidetracked.” Yusaku says, a little sheepish. He holds up the journals he bought. “I found new reading material.”

Ryoken chuckles. His reaction is so much more comforting than the reaction that Takeru had given Yusaku. It makes Yusaku smile a little and makes his heart flutter. Even if no one else understands, at least Ryoken seems to.

“You look like you’ve been through a storm.” Ryoken notices with a small smile. He brushes Yusaku’s hair from his eyes.

“I was practising my Magic.” Yusaku admits. “I think I got too carried away.”

“Hmm.” Ryoken hums, his tone disapproving. His vivid blue eyes take on the gray of rain clouds as he worries. “I hope you’re being wise with the way you spend your life energy.”

Yusaku shrugs a little. “I know. I should be more careful.”

Ryoken sighs and gives Yusaku a tired smile. “Let me pour you a hot bath. I think you need one.”

The idea of a hot bath is so tempting. Yusaku is still aching in some places so the hot water will help relax his muscles and soothe his stressed head. All the work the Spring did for him earlier was wasted when he exhausted himself by using too much Magic.

Ryoken pours the water into the tub and Yusaku heats it with a snap of his fingers. He strips out of his clothing, glad to be rid of it. His clothes are covered in sweat and mud from the stream. They’ll be a pain to clean but Yusaku doesn’t want to dwell on it for the time being.

He lowers himself in the tub of hot water, instantly relaxing as he starts soaking in it. He takes a deep breath and pulls his head under the surface so he can wash his hair too. He’s so preoccupied by the hot water that he doesn’t notice that Ryoken is staring at him with open curiosity.

“Oh.” Yusaku can’t help but laugh a little nervously. “What is it? Haven’t you seen anyone else naked before?”

Ryoken tries to speak but the words don’t come out right. He clears his throat before he starts again. “Only in books.”

It’s easy for Yusaku to forget that Ryoken had a different upbringing compared to him. Yusaku is so used to nudity that it doesn’t bother him or excite him at all. He and the other sorcerers would play naked in the springs every summer when they were kids. It’s just a normal part of life to him. For Ryoken, this is all so new.

Yusaku runs his hand through the ends of his wet hair. It’s gotten so long that it comes down past his waist at this point. He stares at Ryoken for a long moment, trying to read Ryoken’s expression. He looks a little abashed, his cheeks tinted pink as his eyes dart around the room. He’s trying so hard not to stare at Yusaku anymore but it’s so tempting that it’s hard to keep his eyes off of him.

Yusaku’s eyes travel down Ryoken’s body. Ryoken shifts a little in his seat, trying to hide the strain in his already tight pants from Yusaku. It’s embarrassing being caught like this, even though he’s not guilty of anything wrong. 

“I guess you’ve never been kissed before either.” Yusaku says softly, his voice a whisper.

Ryoken shakes his head in a ‘no’.

Yusaku climbs out of the tub, dripping wet. Water pools into puddles on the floor as he steps onto the ground. He crosses the room towards Ryoken and carefully straddles Ryoken’s lap. Yusaku’s cunt rests ever so gently against the bulge in Ryoken’s pants. 

Yusaku places his hands on either side of Ryoken’s face and leans his forehead against Ryoken’s.

There’s absolutely no questioning left. Yusaku is in love with this strange man. His heart will be bound to him for the rest of time. 

Ryoken is the one that completes the kiss. He pulls Yusaku closer, his fingers twisting into Yusaku’s hair. Yusaku never knew that he could feel this hot or this complete but when their lips touch, Yusaku feels something hungry inside of him waken. 

Ryoken’s hands are so greedy as they explore the length of Yusaku’s naked body, his hands running over Yusaku’s waist up to his chest. His curiosity and his lust meld into one as he discovers brand new things about Yusaku. His hands cup Yusaku’s breasts, reveling in how soft they are to hold and how silky they feel to kiss.

Yusaku struggles with Ryoken’s clothing, slightly regretting his decisions to get Ryoken clothes in the first place. His hands slip up his shirt to rub against Ryoken’s bare chest. Yusaku can feel the muscle underneath, strong, steady and firm to the touch. He can feel Ryoken’s heartbeat beneath his fingertips, drumming longingly for him. 

The chair isn’t enough to hold them both for long. It’s too restricting when all they want to do is intertwine with one another. Ryoken lifts Yusaku so easily, as if Yusaku weighs nothing, and carries him to the bed.

Ryoken pulls his clothes off, removing the final layer separating their bodies. This feels like a fever dream, hot and hazy. Yusaku looks at Ryoken’s body in a new light, as if he’s experiencing it for the first time.

Yusaku has seen other men naked but none compare to Ryoken. His body ignites a fire inside Yusaku that Yusaku didn’t know he had in him. The contours of Ryoken’s chest, his defined stomach, the curve of his hips… It’s maddening. His cock stands proudly erect, thicker and longer than Yusaku has seen on any Human before.

Yusaku doesn’t know if Ryoken will fit inside of him. Yusaku is already small, even for an Elf. Such a thing didn’t seem to matter so much when it came to their heights. Yusaku only comes up to Ryoken’s chest when they’re standing straight. Now Yusaku is starting to question whether or not sex is even physically possible between the two of them.

Ryoken senses Yusaku’s worry and places a reassuring hand against Yusaku’s cheek, his thumb stroking soothing circles into Yusaku’s hot skin. “We’ll stop if it hurts.” He whispers.

Yusaku nods and his long hair falls around them both like a dark curtain. He grips onto Ryoken’s shoulders to give himself more support. It takes a little bit of patience but they manage. They fit together better than Yusaku could have imagined, like two pieces of a puzzle. Even with their size differences, they fit together so well that it’s as if they were made for each other. 

Ryoken’s embrace is so warm, he holds Yusaku as if Yusaku is all he has. Maybe in some ways, Yusaku really is all he has now. It certainly feels that way when they’re intertwined in bed like this. 

Ryoken’s hands feel like Magic, as if his fingertips are full of it. As his fingers trail along Yusaku’s skin, it feels like electricity is flowing from Ryoken’s touch all the way into Yusaku’s core. Knowing Ryoken, it must be more than just a feeling. His touch is really igniting their Magic, like a match striking against stone. Yusaku can feel the Magic inside of him waken with Ryoken’s every touch.

Ryoken kisses Yusaku's chest, still wet from his bath. His lips are so soft against Yusaku’s nipples. He presses his face into Yusaku’s breasts, his fingers gripping hard into Yusaku’s soft thighs, as he climaxes. It doesn’t take long for Yusaku to follow behind. He climaxes too, his body unable to fight off the pleasure any longer.

Even when the sex is over, they’re unable to part. Neither one of them wants to let the other go. They want to lay in each other’s arms a little longer, at the very least.

“I love you.” Ryoken whispers so quietly that Yusaku can barely hear him.

Yusaku feels tears overflow in his eyes. He feels overwhelmed, overcome by emotion. To be loved by the only person that your heart will ever know and desire… Yusaku can do nothing more than cry.

“I love you too.” Yusaku promises.

The question hangs in the air. Where do they go from here? They can’t stay together here, not when Ryoken is being hunted down as if he were a vicious beast that had slayed the entire town’s livestock and their children.

“I don’t want you to go.” Yusaku whispers into the dark. 

When he hears no answer, he peeks at Ryoken. The other man has fallen asleep. Yusaku sighs and kisses Ryoken’s forehead. He’ll let Ryoken sleep for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Yusaku’s mind is too wild for him to join Ryoken in slumber. He ends up lighting a candle so he can try to read the journals he had brought home. He can feel the power inside of them. The books feel like they are buzzing with energy whenever he touches them, jolting him with small shocks like a static charge.

The journals are so neatly bound in expensive leather and the pages still feel like brand new even though they must be close to thirty years old by now. Yusaku wonders if the Warlock cast a preservation spell on them to keep them in this condition. 

When Yusaku opens them, he realizes that they’re all written in the Old Language. It shouldn’t be so surprising but Yusaku can’t help but feel a bit shocked. For a language that should be dead by now, it seems as if it’s still thriving. 

Ryoken’s lessons have really paid off. Yusaku can nearly read the entire journal with little to no trouble. The handwriting is so neatly written, the ink sharp and not at all smeared. 

Yusaku doesn’t know what he expected when he picked up these journals. He wanted to find spells or forgotten magic but these journals are written more like diaries. The Warlock recorded his life in these books, writing out details about his marriage and his future child. 

It’s like watching a horror story unfold. The way he talks about his beautiful wife as if she’s nothing more than a vessel to him. He doesn’t seem to love her. All he sees her as is a soul he can sacrifice. When he learns that she is pregnant, his excitement isn’t found within the joy of raising his own child but rather in the realization that he has a second soul to sacrifice.

As Yusaku flips through more pages, he finally comes across the spell that the bastard wanted to perform. An Immortality Spell. It’s a disgustingly bloody spell that Yusaku can barely stomach to read. The price is to pay with the sacrifice of at least one soul, a powerful one that can wield Magic. That sacrifice can grant the Sorcerer an eternal life, leaving them invulnerable.

Yusaku sighs and holds his head in his hands. He feels like he’s reading something wrong. The Warlock could not have been immortal if he were so easily killed. Something isn’t right here but Yusaku can’t piece it together. He feels like he’s missing too many pieces of a puzzle. An image is starting to form but without enough information, it’s too unclear to make an accurate assumption.

There’s a chance that the Warlock’s spell failed and that his family was sacrificed for nothing. Yusaku doubts that possibility. He was a powerful Warlock, there’s no chance that his spell could fail. The power of 12 Mages combined is definitely strong but is it truly strong enough to kill an immortal Warlock?

Yusaku stares at the words written on the pages again, trying to read them more carefully. When Ryoken had taught him how to read them, he had pointed out that certain words can hold more than one meaning. As Yusaku looks over the words again, his eyes keep falling onto the word for ‘immortality’. 

Yusaku swallows hard as a pit forms in his stomach. The word for ‘immortality’ shares its characteristics with the word for ‘Dragon’. Perhaps the Warlock misunderstood the spell and he confused an immortality spell with a Dragon curse? Yusaku tries to laugh it off but he can’t shake off the sinking feeling in his heart.

He turns to stare at Ryoken, still asleep. It’s not possible, is it? 

Yusaku knows next to nothing about Ryoken’s father except that he taught Ryoken Magic and the Old Language. Ryoken’s father died when Ryoken was still a child over twenty years ago and Ryoken never knew his mother. In fact, Ryoken never knew anyone except for his father. The pieces are falling into place even though Yusaku is trying to deny it. The picture is being painted despite his protests.

Is it really possible that Ryoken is that bastard’s son? Had he somehow survived his father’s attempts at murdering him and his mother? What if the spell hadn’t worked on the Warlock but had worked on his son instead?

Yusaku’s head feels like it’s spinning. He feels like he’s going to be physically sick. Is he really in love with the son of that bastard? Could he really be alive after all these years?

Yusaku briefly wonders what his parents would think of him if all of this is true. Would his parents approve of him falling for the son of the Warlock that cursed them to death? Would they just be happy that Yusaku had found love in his life? Yusaku doesn’t know why it even matters what they would have to say when they’re no longer in his life to approve of anything he does. However, that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want their blessings.


	19. Chapter 19

Yusaku doesn’t tell Ryoken any of what he read. When Ryoken wakes up, Yusaku makes them both breakfast while he tries to forget about what he may have uncovered.

What does it matter? Yusaku doesn’t know what this changes. This doesn’t change who Ryoken is as a person but it does change the way that Yusaku sees him. If what Yusaku has learned is true then that makes Ryoken nothing more than a human that was cursed by the wickedness of his father.

If it is true, then does Ryoken have a chance to be saved? If he’s nothing more than a cursed human, then the Hunters should have no reason to want him. Maybe he can stay and they never have to say goodbye.

“The full moon is tonight.” Ryoken points out. He glances at Yusaku, his expression sad. 

“Mmhmm…” Yusaku hums. “You’ll be able to heal yourself.”

They’re both quiet for a long moment. After last night, neither of them know what to say. They confessed to each other but where do they go from here? They have no guarantees that they’ll be accepted by Yusaku’s people. Yusaku could leave and follow Ryoken anywhere but the idea of leaving behind everything and everyone he knows is a painful thought.

“Will you stay?” Yusaku asks quietly.

“I shouldn’t.” Ryoken sighs. 

“At least for a little while longer?” 

Ryoken presses his palm against Yusaku’s cheek. “Then, will you come home with me? I think you will be happy there. I have everything you’ve been searching for. I have an entire library of the knowledge you’ve been seeking. I have so much more that I can teach and share with you.”

“I’ll miss all my friends.” Yusaku mumbles. “I would have to leave them all behind.”

“I’m sorry.” Ryoken apologizes. 

“It’s not your fault, Ryoken.” Yusaku comforts. “They won’t accept you like I do. By that extension, they won’t accept me either.”

“I don’t want to force you to make a choice between us.”

Yusaku shakes his head. “No, I… I made the choice myself ten years ago when I took my oath to become a Witch. Leaving them has always been a part of my future. I just didn’t expect it to come so quickly.”

“How much time do you need?”

“Give me until tomorrow evening. I want to say goodbye to everyone, first.” Yusaku decides. That should give Yusaku plenty of time to say his farewells to everyone he knows. At least, he wants to say goodbye to Takeru and Shoichi. They’re the most important people in his life here, so he wants to see them one last time.

“Alright.” Ryoken agrees with a soft smile. “Tomorrow evening, then.”

Yusaku and Ryoken spend the day packing Yusaku’s things away. Yusaku doesn’t plan to bring much. Mostly, he plans on keeping his research and his clothing. He makes sure to pack some of Ai’s playthings, tossing them into the travel chest he keeps beneath his bed. The feathery toys draw Ai’s attention and he starts to bat at them in the chest while Yusaku packs away more clothes.

He can’t help but feel saddened. He built this cottage himself with Takeru and Shoichi’s help. They put so much work into this house just for Yusaku to abandon it and his whole garden. Yusaku knows that he’ll be better off if he leaves but he’s made so many memories here. 

He runs his fingers over the stone walls. Takeru picked out the stone himself, taking hours to find the right sizes and shapes to build a strong wall to keep Yusaku safe and warm during the cold winters.

“Are there any books you want to keep?” Ryoken asks, staring at Yusaku’s collection.

“My book on Love Potions.” Yusaku answers immediately, snapping out of daze. It’s a book that was passed down from his ancestors. It’s not something he wants to leave behind.

Ryoken raises his eyebrows in response as he picks up and inspects the book. “Love Potions? I’ve heard of them before. Elven Love Potions… What would a Witch like you want with them? Were you always planning on making a Warlock fall for you?” He asks teasingly.

Yusaku snatches it from him and shoots him a small glare. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“Oh?” Ryoken smirks. “Tell me, then. It’s your turn to teach me something.”

“It’s a mistranslation. When Humans met Elves for the first time, they misunderstood what it was for. Elven Love Potions don’t make you fall in love, they make you forget it. It’s a remedy, sort of…” Yusaku furrows his brows and waves a hand around uselessly in front of him as he tries to explain it to someone unfamiliar with his culture. “Elves can only fall in love once. If you fall in love with someone that doesn’t love you back, you take the potion and it numbs you. That way you won’t feel the pain of heartbreak anymore.”

“Why not make the other person fall in love with you, then?” Ryoken asks, curious. “Wouldn’t that solve all your problems?”

“Because you love them and you want the best for them. You want them to be happy, even if it means that they’re happy without you.”

Ryoken nods and takes the book back from Yusaku so he can pack it away with his other belongings. “Do the Humans misunderstand the meaning behind the potions as well?”

“Of course. I’m constantly teased by people that don’t know the truth. They just know the misconceptions they were taught as kids.” Yusaku frowns. 

“Then it’s a good book to add to the collection.” Ryoken smiles. “It will find a nice home with all the other books that people don’t understand.”


	20. Chapter 20

Yusaku rests on the bed as the sun begins to set. The full moon that they’ve been waiting for is finally arriving. Yusaku feels like it’s his wedding day, as if he’s been waiting for this moment all his life.

They go out to lay in Yusaku’s garden. They strip out of their clothes and lay in the moonlight together. They snuggle together and stare up at the stars while the moon bathes them in its healing energy. It feels almost intoxicating, like a potent drug, filling them with all of its power. Yusaku wonders if he can get drunk or high off this feeling.

Yusaku quickly becomes bored with the sky. Ryoken’s eyes are so blue, filled with light speckles of color that makes his eyes look like the night sky. Yusaku would rather stare into them and find the constellations hidden within his irises. 

“Do you think it’s helping?” Yusaku asks quietly.

“It feels like it is.”

“Will you show me your Dragon form again?” Yusaku asks. 

Ryoken chuckles. “Are you curious?”

“I want to see if your wings have healed.” Yusaku answers.

The last time Yusaku saw Ryoken in his Dragon form, Ryoken was in so much pain and his wings were torn to shreds. Yusaku has done all he can for Ryoken to heal his Human wounds but he can’t heal much else. All he wants to know is if the moon has helped or else Yusaku will have no choice but find a way to fix Ryoken himself.

Ryoken sighs peacefully and kisses Yusaku’s head before he gets up. He looks so gorgeous in the moonlight as it casts down on him, highlighting his best features. 

This time when he transforms, it’s a more graceful experience. He doesn’t grunt in pain or cry out in agony. He simply shifts into a Dragon as easily as if he were just changing out of his clothes.

The way that his wings unfurl is majestic, they sprout from his back like flowers blooming in the morning sun. His skin shimmers as it is slowly covered in a layer of scales. The scales are an incandescent and iridescent white that shift into brilliant shades of blue in the moonlight. The horns that protrude from Ryoken’s skull begin to grow and curl as the claws at the ends of Ryoken’s fingertips grow too. Yet, at the end of his transformation, his eyes maintain that same shade of piercing blue.

He’s gorgeous. Yusaku stands in awe as he takes in Ryoken’s Dragon form. He’s so much bigger, at least the size of a large stead. He stands in the middle of Yusaku’s garden, silent and still. He stares at Yusaku, waiting for his approval or his rejection. 

Yusaku walks over to him, reaching out to touch Ryoken’s snout. Ryoken feels so much softer than Yusaku first assumed he would. His skin is scaly but soft and warm. Yusaku can’t help himself, he leans in to give Ryoken a quick kiss between his eyes.

“Your wings.” Yusaku smiles, resting his head against Ryoken’s long neck. “They’re so beautiful. Are they feeling okay now?”

Ryoken makes a chuffing sound that Yusaku takes as a ‘yes’.

Yusaku chuckles and moves to run his hands along the edges of Ryoken’s wings. They look so strong, as if they could fly for thousands of miles without wearing. It’s as if they were never touched by an arrow.

Ryoken nudges Yusaku in the stomach, demanding his attention. Yusaku smiles softly and kisses Ryoken’s snout. Ryoken’s tongue sneaks out to lick Yusaku’s bare stomach, teasingly tickling Yusaku’s skin. 

“Hey!” Yusaku cries out as he tries to suppress his laughter.

Ryoken licks Yusaku again, his tongue snaking out to taste Yusaku’s bare breasts. This time, it doesn’t tickle. Yusaku doesn’t laugh. He’s too busy blushing to chuckle or giggle. He steps back, hiding his face from Ryoken so the Dragon won’t see how red he’s become.

Ryoken chuffs again, reaching out to nuzzle Yusaku to reassure him that everything is okay. Yusaku isn’t so sure. It’s one thing to sleep with Ryoken when Ryoken is human but to be this aroused by his Dragon form feels like some gross crime against humanity and nature.

It’s not  _ that _ uncommon for humanoids to find love and pleasure with other, more animal-like species. If humanoids could find love with Centaurs or Fae, then it can’t be wrong to find pleasure with Ryoken in his Dragon form. The guilt Yusaku feels stems from the idea of betraying his people by sleeping with one of their most feared and loathed beasts. 

“Ryoken…” Yusaku mumbles. 

The Dragon gazes at Yusaku intently, waiting for Yusaku to decide their next move. Yusaku stares at the ground for a long moment before he decides that he does, indeed, want Ryoken to make love with him like this.


	21. Chapter 21

Yusaku’s garden is lush so laying in it feels pillowy and soft. Yusaku lays back into the wild flowers and lets Ryoken do all the work for them. 

Ryoken uses his long tongue to taste Yusaku once more, this time choosing to savour the sweetness that already drips between Yusaku’s legs. Yusaku shivers as Ryoken’s hot, slick tongue touches his cunt. A small moan escapes his lips, despite his attempts to silence himself.

Ryoken curls his tail forward, slipping it inside of Yusaku. For the first time, Yusaku catches a glimpse of Ryoken’s Dragon cock. It’s so much bigger than it is when Ryoken is human. This has to be at least double the size. Yusaku doesn’t know if he can take it.

Yusaku whimpers pathetically as Ryoken’s tail slips into him further. Ryoken's tongue had made Yusaku's opening slicker so his tail can slide into him easily. Yet, this is already too much, how can he take Ryoken’s cock? Yusaku already feels so close to climaxing that even the idea of Ryoken’s cock inside of him puts him on edge. 

Ryoken pulls his tail away. It almost feels cruel. To take away all the pleasure so easily, it makes Yusaku want to cry. 

Ryoken makes a noise that sounds like he’s laughing at Yusaku. His eyes are asking Yusaku to be more patient, to wait a little longer. One of his clawed hands reaches out to stroke Yusaku’s cheek, wiping away the tears that have rolled down it.

Yusaku reaches out to caress Ryoken’s head. He runs his hands along the circumference of it, trailing his fingers down Ryoken’s massive jaw. Ryoken opens his maw, revealing rows and rows of dangerously sharp teeth. Yusaku is so fascinated by them, stroking the pearly white tips curiously. 

Yusaku pulls himself up a little to kiss Ryoken again. Ryoken’s hot breath washes over him as Ryoken sighs in pleasure. 

His tail wraps around Yusaku’s waist, holding Yusaku firmly. It circles Yusaku’s waist so that the very tip rests over Yusaku’s clit. Ryoken teases him, flicking his tail so that it roughly rubs at the sensitive spot. Yusaku can feel the tip of Ryoken’s cock as he starts to push himself into Yusaku. It’s so thick that it feels wrong, this can’t work out well. 

Ryoken uses his grip on Yusaku to give him leverage, pulling Yusaku onto him while he pushes in. It’s an extremely tight fit but they both manage. They rest for a moment, both gasping while they recover from the shock and the sudden intense pleasure. 

Yusaku can’t think straight anymore. His head is too full, too full of Ryoken, too full of this feeling. How can one man, one Dragon, make Yusaku feel this way? Even as intense as this is and as scary as it should be, Yusaku feels so safe and loved. 

“I love you, Ryoken.” Yusaku mumbles, he’s so breathless. He reaches out to touch Ryoken’s snout. “I’m ready.”

Ryoken reaches pass Yusaku’s head, his talons raking up the ground as he claws at it. He grips into the ground as he pulls his hips back and snaps himself forward. Yusaku cries out, whimpering as Ryoken’s cock fills him completely. He said that he was ready but he never could expect something like this. His body trembles, unable to cope with the sheer pleasure. He feels a little pathetic, climaxing this quickly.

Ryoken doesn’t stop just because Yusaku has climaxed once. He keeps going, getting rougher and faster as he pumps in and out of Yusaku. It doesn’t take him very long to join Yusaku in his afterglow. 

Ryoken huffs, flipping over and laying on his back in exhaustion. Yusaku lays across Ryoken’s stomach, tired too. They both pant for a breath while they cuddle into each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Yusaku dozes off, falling asleep on Ryoken’s stomach. He ends up having nightmares, making his slumber fitful and waking him several times in the night. When he’s finally had enough, he sits up and gives up on sleep. He notices that Ryoken must have carried him to bed again since they’re both back in the cottage. Ryoken is still asleep, back in his human form, in Yusaku’s bed.

Yusaku can feel eyes staring at him. He turns to see Ai glaring at him with total judgement in his one eye. Yusaku frowns at him and throws a pillow at the cat.

“Don’t judge me.” Yusaku huffs at him, embarrassed that his own cat had witnessed him and Ryoken making love like that. “You would have done it too if you were me.”

Yusaku swears that the cat rolls his eye at him. Yusaku threatens to throw a second pillow at him but Ryoken interrupts him with a loud yawn.

“The sun is already up.” Ryoken notices. “We slept in really late.”

Yusaku looks out the window to see that the sun is only a few hours away from setting. He curses under his breath. Today he’s supposed to go to town to say his goodbyes. They were going to leave this evening. He really hoped that he’d have more time to see everyone.

He quickly hops out of bed to get dressed and head out. Ryoken stops him before he can leave, kissing him goodbye before Yusaku steps out the door. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Ryoken says as he kisses Yusaku. “Be safe.”

Yusaku gives him a small smile. “I will.”

When Yusaku reaches town, it’s eerily quiet. It seems like no one is out today. In fact, Yusaku doesn’t see a single soul until he reaches the tavern to meet Shoichi. He gives Yusaku a warm smile when Yusaku walks in.

“Hey, Yusaku!” He greets. He pours Yusaku a drink of ale and slides it across the bar to him. “How’s everything?”

“Good, I guess.” Yusaku shrugs. “Where is everyone? I wanted to see you and Takeru.”

“Jin told me that they were going to have a Solstice meeting today.” Shoichi remembers. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it. It sounded like an emergency meeting, if you ask me. Jin didn’t even have time to eat breakfast.”

Yusaku tilts his head to the side. He never heard about a meeting. Maybe it was a last minute decision or too sudden for anyone to call Yusaku. It sounds likely if it were an emergency meeting. Maybe a Mage had hurt themself somehow or something else sudden that caused a panic.

“Takeru is really worried about you, you know.” Shoichi says, his voice filled with concern. He doesn’t meet Yusaku’s eyes. Instead he keeps his eyes firmly on wiping the counter clean. “I’m not Gifted with Magic like you or my brother so I don’t really understand any of this stuff. I just hope you’re making the right choices.”

Yusaku is glad now that Shoichi won’t look at him. He thinks that his expression will give away his uncertainties. He isn’t uncertain of Ryoken or of the Magic and knowledge that he’s learning. However, he’s uncertain about whether leaving is for the best. He doesn’t want to leave but he feels like the choice is being made for him against his will.

“That’s why I came here.” Yusaku says quietly. “I decided that I’m going to leave Den City.”

Shoichi drops the glass he had picked up. It shatters on the floor, throwing shards of sharp glass everywhere. Yusaku sighs and uses a simple reversal spell to undo the damage so Shoichi won’t have to clean it up. 

“Why?” Shoichi asks. “Aren’t you happy here?”

Yusaku shrugs. “It’s not that I’m not happy here. I just… I want to learn, Shoichi. You and everyone else should understand that by now. I want to go out and see what there is to find. The Magic here is too restricted for me to learn anything. I don’t want to feel like I have the Grimoire Council breathing down my neck everytime I want to cast a spell or read a book.”

“Where will you go?”

“I’m not sure yet. I met another Sorcerer and he’s going to tutor me.” Yusaku explains. It’s part of the truth, just not the whole truth. Yusaku is too afraid to tell the entire truth. “I’m letting him lead the way.”

Shoichi’s face crumbles with worry. “Yusaku…”

Yusaku shakes his head. If Shoichi keeps talking, then he’ll make Yusaku cry. It’s hard enough as it is to say goodbye without a fight, he doesn’t need Shoichi to argue with him over this.

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore, Shoichi.” Yusaku promises. His voice is hoarse from trying not to cry. “I promise, I’m making the right choices.”

“How can I not worry? You’re like my brother, too.” Shoichi reminds softly. “I’ve known you since you were born.”

“I fell in love with him.” Yusaku explains quietly, hoping that he’ll set Shoichi’s mind at ease this way or at least avoid a painful discussion. “It’s too late to worry.”

Shoichi sighs and shakes his head. “I’ll always be here for you, Yusaku. You know that, right? You can come back and visit at any time.”

Yusaku nods. “I know.” He tries to force a smile but he can feel how weak it must look.

“I guess that’s why you want to see Takeru, huh?” Shoichi’s voice is hoarse now too. He clears it quickly before he speaks again. “I’m sure you can find him if you hurry. The meeting should still be going.”

Yusaku stands to leave but he hesitates. He knows he should go but he wants to stay just a little longer. He gives Shoichi a quick hug and a ‘thank you for everything’ before he runs out the door to say his goodbyes to Takeru.


	23. Chapter 23

He finds Takeru with the other Mages at Solstice’s Sanctum, The Sanctuary for Sorcerers. When he arrives, he finds Takeru having a heated discussion with Spectre and Aoi. As soon as Yusaku walks into view, the room is suddenly filled with a complete, deafening silence. 

Yusaku looks around, a little self-conscious now. It’s as if they were discussing him. Everyone’s eyes are on him as if they are expecting trouble or worse.

“Yusaku. What are you doing here?” Takeru asks, stepping forward to speak to Yusaku.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Yusaku answers. He tries to wave at Spectre and Aoi but they turn their backs on him. “I didn’t realize that there was a meeting today…”

“It’s over now.” Takeru shrugs. His voice is so uncharacteristically cold and short. “What do you want with me?”

“Can I talk to you? Maybe somewhere a little more private?” Yusaku asks. He feels uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. He just wants to leave at this point.

Spectre steps forward as if he wants to follow but Takeru shakes his head at him. “It’s fine. I’ll be back soon.”

Takeru takes Yusaku by the elbow and leads him outside into the forest. They stand together under the shelter of the trees as rain begins to drizzle. Yusaku hugs himself, his stomach in a knot. This whole day feels so off. Takeru feels off. Intuition is screaming at Yusaku to just go home and leave without saying his goodbyes but it’s too late to turn back.

Takeru’s glare is so icy that Yusaku feels frozen from it. He tries to speak but nothing escapes his lips. He stands there wordlessly, trying to form some coherent attempt at some form of a sentence. He feels like he’s being prosecuted. 

“Well?” Takeru demands harshly, growing impatient quickly. “What are you here for?”

Yusaku tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “I… I’m leaving tonight, Takeru.”

“Leaving?”

Yusaku can’t concentrate. The distinct feeling in his stomach is starting to make him tremble. Something is terribly wrong. “ _ What’s happening? _ ” Yusaku asks in a small, quiet voice.

Takeru is shaking. His hands are balled into tight, trembling fists at his sides. “You have  _ the nerve _ to ask me that?”

“I don’t understand…” Yusaku says meekly.

“ _ You’re _ what’s happening.  _ You  _ are what the meeting is about.” Takeru reveals. “Everyone is here because of  _ you _ .”

Yusaku blinks in shock. “Is it because of the journals?” He asks, a little angry himself now. All of this over paper?

“It’s  _ everything _ , Yusaku.” Takeru explains. “It’s everything you’ve been doing. Everyone knows about the Dragon that you’ve been hiding. Gods… Did you think you could get away with it?”

“I can explain.” Yusaku's jaw drops open in shock before he hurries to defend himself and Ryoken. “You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t. I don’t understand.” Takeru’s voice feels like a knife twisting deeper into Yusaku’s stomach with every word. “How could you, Yusaku? How could you do this to yourself? To me? To everyone you know? The last thing I ever expected to hear was that someone caught you having sex with a Dragon. I feel sick just saying that.”

Takeru laughs like he’s in disbelief. He desperately wants this to be a messed up nightmare. Yusaku feels like he’s crumbling in front of Takeru’s eyes. He falls to his knees onto the dirt as Takeru’s words sink in. He feels so frozen that even the cold rain drops make his skin burn.

Someone had seen him and Ryoken last night. They must have told the entire society. That’s why everyone was staring at him. They all know of what he had done. It’s all falling apart.

“Takeru.” Yusaku chokes out. “Please, you have to listen to me.”

“The Hunters caught you last night, Yusaku. Ema and Kengo. They came to tell the Grimoire Council what you’ve done. They’re discussing what they’re going to do with you, Yusaku.” Takeru is so angry that he starts to yell. “This isn’t some petty crime! If you told me that you stole that gold yesterday then maybe they’d let it go with a small punishment. This isn’t just some crime against us, it’s a crime against the entirety of humanity!

Don’t you see how empty the town is, Yusaku? It’s empty because everyone knows what you’ve done! Everyone is at home trying to hide because of  _ you _ ! Everyone is afraid of  _ you _ ! You accuse us of being afraid when  _ you’re  _ the reason we’re afraid.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong!” Yusaku argues.

“The Thorrim’s Thistle! Ema poisons her arrows with Lockwood root. Spectre told us that you came to him to buy Thorrim’s Thistle!” Takeru laughs so hard that he starts to choke on his own tears. “Aoi caught you turning stones into gold! You can’t lie to me anymore, Yusaku!”

Yusaku slams his fist into the dirt. “You don’t understand!”

“You saved that Dragon. It’s a beast, Yusaku. It’s not the same thing as saving Ai. You’re protecting a deadly beast that eats our kind. Were you just going to allow it to eat the town’s children?”

Yusaku cries. This is the worst pain he’s ever felt. This is worse than the pain of losing his parents. This is the pain of losing everything he has and everyone he’s ever loved.

“I tried so hard, Yusaku. I love you, you know. I love you so much, you’re like family to me. I tried so hard to protect you but they won’t listen to me. They’re going to kill you for protecting that beast and then they’ll kill it too.”

“He’s not a beast.” Yusaku cries, feeling defeated. “He’s a Human. He’s been cursed, that’s all.”

“He’s a Dragon. People have seen it with their own eyes. You can’t lie anymore.”

“He’s a Human!” Yusaku cries. “I think he’s that bastard Warlock’s son. I think he survived somehow and his father cursed him to be able to shapeshift into a Dragon. You shouldn’t punish him for the sin of his father and you shouldn’t punish me for wanting to protect him.”

Takeru shakes his head, not believing Yusaku anymore. “That bastard killed his wife when she was pregnant, Yusaku. The real curse here is whatever curse he put in your head to make you want to hurt people the way that he did.”

“Please, Takeru.” Yusaku begs. He feels like a child crying for mercy. “Please… I love him… I love him… He’s not a beast…”

Takeru is quiet, stunned to silence. 

Yusaku tries to stand again. He’s shaky but he manages. He stares Takeru in the eyes, shaking and afraid of the man he called his best friend for his entire life.

“I love him. Is that a crime to you?” Yusaku asks. “I’m leaving tonight. We’re leaving, you don’t have to be afraid of us anymore. Just let us go in peace.”

Takeru shakes his head angrily. “Then  _ go _ . I  _ never  _ want to see you again, Yusaku.”

Then, so be it. Yusaku holds his head high. He wipes the tears from his face, smearing dirt onto his cheeks. He won’t cry anymore tonight. This is their final goodbye.


	24. Chapter 24

Yusaku runs home as fast as he can. He tears through the woods, his clothing ripping to shreds as he hits branches and thorny bushes. The rain soaks him to the bone. By the time he arrives at his cottage, he’s bleeding and his clothes barely hang from his body anymore. He rips the door open and calls for Ryoken.

“Ryoken?” Yusaku calls, his voice straining from his screaming just a few minutes ago.

“What happened to you?” Ryoken asks as soon as he sees Yusaku. “Did something attack you in the woods?”

Yusaku shakes his head. “They know, Ryoken. We need to leave before they come for us.”

Ryoken’s eyes widen as he realizes what Yusaku has just said. He glances up and past Yusaku’s head. “I’m afraid we’re too late.”

Yusaku turns to watch as the Grimoire Council and the rest of Solstice walk into view. They’re being led by Kengo and Ema, with Go dragging behind in the distance.

“I told you that I’d be keeping an eye on you, Elf.” Kengo spits as he strides towards the cottage. “Where is your beast?”

Yusaku tries to push Ryoken back inside the house but he refuses to budge. He grabs onto Yusaku protectively, he’s not about to leave him alone.

“He turned the beast into a Human to disguise him!” Shouts one of the Lesser Mages, accusingly.

“I did no such thing!” Yusaku argues. “I’m harboring no beast! He’s a Human like most of you.”

“How can you say that when the beast has horns and claws?” Another Mage shouts angrily. “No Human looks like him.”

Kengo steps up to grab Yusaku by his hair, his fist yanking the strands painfully, forcing Yusaku to kneel before the crowd. “Explain yourself, Elf. This is your execution trial.” 

Ryoken steps up to fight Kengo off but Ema shoots an arrow at him, pinning Ryoken by his clothing into Yusaku’s door. “Move again and I’ll shoot you through the heart.” She warns.

“Speak!” Kengo demands, pushing Yusaku down roughly.

“I’ve done nothing wrong!” Yusaku defends himself. 

“We’ve seen the truth already. There are witnesses accusing you of having sex with the beast. Yet, you still want to claim your innocence?” Kengo laughs. “I saw you myself. You let that beast have its way with you. Are you its master or is it  _ your  _ master?

You’re a disgusting excuse for a person. Are you pregnant with its child? Are you planning on breeding with that thing and giving birth to damned children and forcing them to do your command?”

“I’m protecting a Human. He’s cursed to be able to shapeshift into a Dragon. He is not a beast!” Yusaku continues. 

“You’ve used an illusion spell to hide the truth! You’ve disguised him so we’ll fall for your lies!” A Mage speaks up from the crowd.

“Please. This isn’t some kind of power-hungry or lust driven crime. I fell in love with him! How can an Elf fall for a beast?” Yusaku begs. He looks up at Ema. She’s half Elf, so Yusaku hopes that she’ll understand him. “Please, you’re part Elf. You must understand me. You have to understand me. You have to know what I mean. Our kind can only fall in love once, you have to explain it to them.”

Ema shakes her head and laughs awkwardly, trying to distance herself from being associated with the Witch in any way.. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand you.”

Yusaku cries. “Please, just let us leave. We were going to leave tonight. Let us go.”

“We can’t allow that.” Kengo argues. “We can’t trust you. Who is to say that you’ll leave and leave us in peace? For all we know, your plan is to leave then come back and finish us all off for your own twisted pleasure.”

“Burn the Witch!” The crowd yells. “We can’t allow the curse to spread! Burn the Witch’s home!”

One brave soul runs up to set Yusaku’s cottage ablaze with their torch. It catches onto the wooden trim and lights up quickly. Ryoken is still struggling to pull himself free. As the house ignites in flames, his struggle quickens.

Kengo aims his gun at Yusaku’s head and starts to pull the trigger. Yusaku can hear Ryoken struggle to stop Kengo but he’ll never make it in time.

“Stop!” A voice yells suddenly. Yusaku’s heart stops as he glances up to watch Takeru run onto the scene. “Don’t shoot him!”

“Great, a Lycan.” Kengo sighs. “Explain yourself before I lose my patience and shoot you down too, Mutt.”

Takeru steps forward to speak to Kengo face to face. “I can’t allow you to shoot him.”

“I told you once and this is your last warning. If you get in my way, I’ll just shoot you down along with him.” Kengo threatens, redirecting his aim at Takeru.

“Listen.” Takeru argues. “I made an oath to Yusaku years ago. I’m the one that will kill him. You should step out of the way and let me do what I have to do.”

Kengo hesitates long enough for Ema to speak up. “Let him do it, Kengo. He’s a Mage, it’s his duty to kill a Witch. He’ll take the Death Hex, it’s his sacrifice. We shouldn’t step in the way.” 

Kiku cries out as she realizes what Takeru has just promised to do. She runs to try to stop him but Miyu and Aoi grab onto her to stop her before she can get close enough.

“Fine.” Kengo agrees, roughly handing the gun to Takeru. “I hope you’re a good shot, Lycan.”

Yusaku watches solemnly as Takeru aims the gun between his eyes. Yusaku stares up the barrel into Takeru’s eyes, feeling betrayed. He’s done nothing wrong, at least that’s what he wants to believe.

He can feel tears stream down his face in his final moments. Some part of him is grateful that at least he had the chance to fall in love before his demise. Another part of him is grateful that it’s Takeru pulling the trigger on him rather than a Hunter. Somehow, having his own friend and a fellow Sorcerer take him out feels more honorable than being gunned down by a Hunter. At least Yusaku can maintain some shred of the dignity he has left.

“ _ Run _ .” Takeru mouths to Yusaku.

Yusaku blinks, hesitating. He’s too uncertain to move yet. The hesitation is all Ryoken needs to rip himself free of the door. He transforms himself into a Dragon, snatching Yusaku from the ground with his teeth. He tosses Yusaku onto his back and roars at the crowd. They cower before him, sinking to the ground in fear and shock.

Ryoken lifts himself off the ground, hovering over Yusaku’s cottage while Yusaku stares at his kind that have completely rejected him.

“Add my name to the list of the other Warlocks that you’ve accused of evil.” Yusaku yells down at them, burned by their accusations and their cruel desire to kill him despite his innocence. “Tell your children your stories of me and tell them that I am a monster but know that you are wrong about me. I haven’t done anything to hurt any of you.”

“But you’re a Witch?” Someone in the crowd yells back.

“From tonight, I’m a Warlock.” Yusaku decides. “Consider this my new oath.”

With that, Ryoken flies them off into the night. The wind is so strong that Yusaku’s tears are blown away into it, leaving a trail of sparkles behind them as the tears catch the moonlight. It doesn’t stop the tears from flowing. They act as if they will never stop at this point.


	25. Chapter 25

Ryoken lands outside a cave near the top of a mountain. It’s so cold and empty inside. Yusaku holds himself to try to keep warm as he stares out at the smoke that billows from his burning cottage. It’s so thick and black, Yusaku knows that there’s no hope that anything could survive that fire.

He can’t stop crying. He’s lost his home, his friends, everything he built up. He knew he had to leave them all behind to be with Ryoken but he found comfort in knowing that he could go home and go back to everything at any time. Now there’s nothing and no one to go back to.

Ai. Yusaku doesn’t even know if the greedy cat made it out alive. Maybe he was burned along with all of Yusaku’s books or crushed in the rumble. The thought of losing him is enough to knock Yusaku to the ground in agony.

“Ryoken.” Yusaku squeaks, speaking for the first time since they had left. He peers up at Ryoken with enough sadness in his eyes to break even the strongest soul.

Ryoken, Human again, says nothing. He simply grabs Yusaku’s hand, holding it palm side up so he can drop the filthy, wind-torn cat in Yusaku’s empty hand. Ryoken’s arm is covered in scratches as if Ai had been holding onto it for dear life. After everything they’ve been through, Yusaku suspects that that must be the case.

Yusaku buries his face into Ai’s fur, wet from the rain. The cat purrs loudly for his beloved owner, trying to tell Yusaku that he’s safe… and hungry. Yusaku is so glad that Ai is alright and that they are still together. 

“We should head inside.” Ryoken suggests, tearing a chunk of fabric from Yusaku’s torn clothing. He’s one to talk. His clothing was completely torn off, leaving him naked. “You’ll catch a cold out here like this.”

“Where can we go from here?” Yusaku asks. “The cave is so cold.”

Ryoken doesn’t say anything more, he simply motions for Yusaku to follow. They walk deeper and deeper into the cave. Ryoken lights their way with a small ball of blue flame that he conjured up and holds in his hand.

At some point, they reach a dead end. Yusaku sighs, too tired to go on anymore anyway. He sinks to the ground and puts his head in his hands.

“Don’t you want to watch, Moonlight?” Ryoken asks. “I have something to teach you.”

Yusaku lifts his head up and waits for Ryoken to explain himself. Ryoken whispers an incantation and the walls of the cave begin to rumble. The dead end slides away, revealing a cozy entryway to a large library. Yusaku’s jaw drops as he stares inside, seeing all of the books stacked on bookshelf after bookshelf.

“Welcome home.” Ryoken smiles. He takes Yusaku’s hand and leads him inside, shutting the cave back behind them.

Yusaku’s awe is immeasurable. He stares in wonder at everything as Ryoken takes him on a tour of his home. The library is massive but it’s far from being the most impressive room. Ryoken leads Yusaku to a massive conservatory with a glass roof that allows light to stream in from a hole in the cave above them. All sorts of plants grow here, plenty to eat and plenty to use in potions.

The house is larger than Yusaku could ever assume. It’s hidden away in a mountain’s cave, away from the rest of the world. He couldn’t imagine that a cave could have this much space in it or that a cave could feel this homey.

Their last stop is the bathing room where Ryoken fills a tub of hot water for Yusaku to soak in. He gathers the tattered reminds of Yusaku’s clothes and leaves with them. Yusaku doesn’t know what he’ll wear now. He can fashion something out of an old blanket if Ryoken has any to spare. Until then, Yusaku assumes he’ll have to be naked. Although he doesn’t mind being nude around Ryoken, he doesn’t want to be cold all the time.

His worries are quickly diminished when Ryoken comes back in with an array of clothing. He holds them up for Yusaku to choose from.

“My mother was a seamstress.” Ryoken explains. “She made a lot of these herself. These were hers.”

Yusaku is used to wearing pants and a cloak but Ryoken’s mother seemed to have favored dresses. Yusaku ends up picking randomly, not too pleased with the idea of having to drag a train around wherever he walks. The dress he picks is decorated with a stiff, high collar. It’s traditional Elven fashion. Ryoken’s mother is such a mysterious person. She must have studied other cultures and fell in love with them. From naming her son something Faelic to the clothing she made, she seems so diverse. 

Ryoken helps him get dressed. Once Yusaku is in the dress, it isn’t too bad. It’s too long but it will do for now. Although Elven attire is beautiful and classy, it’s far too intricate to be practical. Ryoken has to tie dozens of loose ribbons to get the dress to stay put on Yusaku’s small frame.

“You look beautiful, Moonlight.” Ryoken compliments. Twirling Yusaku around to get a better view. The soft teal of the dress brings out the forest green of Yusaku’s bright eyes.

“Are those your father’s clothes?” Yusaku asks, noticing Ryoken’s new attire. He’s dressed so much better than the scraggly, worn out and used clothes that Yusaku had given him. He looks so dashing in his new threads, like a fine, young gentleman.

He nods. “I had no one to make clothes for me so all I had to wear were his old clothes. I guess everything worked out for the best. There’s enough for us both to dress in.”

Yusaku lifts his skirt to show Ryoken how much of it drags along the floor.. “Your mother was much taller than me.”

“You _are_ very small.” Ryoken points out, teasingly. He fluffs the hair on top of Yusaku’s head.

Yusaku doesn’t have the energy to continue the playful conversation. All this joking just makes him start crying again. Ryoken sighs and holds Yusaku close, kissing the top of his head. He lifts Yusaku up and off the ground so that he can carry Yusaku to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

At first, Yusaku thinks that sleep will never come but it comes quicker than he anticipated. He falls asleep almost instantly, comforted only by Ryoken’s embrace and the cat curled up at his side. Unfortunately, sleep doesn’t end his pain, it magnifies it. His sleep is filled with horrid dreams of all his friends burning him alive and of Ryoken dying in front of his eyes.

Yusaku jolts awake, finally breaking free of the seemingly never-ending nightmares. His fingers are fisted in the thick blanket and sweat drips down his back. It’s so disorienting to wake up from such twisted visions to be in an unfamiliar place. 

“Good morning, Moonlight.” Ryoken says quietly. His arm is still wrapped around Yusaku’s waist. 

“Good morning.” Yusaku answers automatically. His voice is still strained and broken.

“I think I know something that will cheer you up.” Ryoken suggests as he kisses Yusaku’s cheek.

Ryoken’s idea of cheering Yusaku up is breakfast. Yusaku never paid much attention to their new food situation but apparently Ryoken finds a way to make do with what he has available. He has a lot of different jams and pickles, stacked away on a shelf. Bottles of dried herbs and spices join them there, lining the shelves happily like an army of soldiers. 

Ryoken doesn’t have anything much in the way of ingredients like flour or even eggs. Yusaku never considered them to be luxuries but now he realizes how lucky he was to be able to buy them from the market whenever he needed them. Instead of having bread with their meal, Ryoken roasts a few sweet potatoes for them to eat with the jam and pickles.

“Do you just eat whatever you grow in the garden?” Yusaku asks after breakfast has ended.

“Occasionally I’ll go out to catch rabbits or find eggs.” Ryoken explains. “The cave leads out to a small, hidden wooded area. You can find something to eat out there but I haven’t had the chance to go out yet.”

“Can we go look together?” Yusaku asks. He doesn’t want to admit it but he’s itching to go out and see the sky again. He feels so trapped in here after yesterday that he just wants a chance to see the sun and get some fresh air.

Ryoken agrees. Yusaku suspects that he’s itching to go out too. Aftering having a taste of so much freedom, he must miss being outside.

It’s nice being out in the sun again. Yusaku lifts his skirt and ties it up so it’s extra short. He’s not afraid to get his hands dirty so he ends up climbing a few trees in the search of eggs. He finds nothing except for a few empty nests and the sleeping birds within them.

Yusaku sighs, giving up after his third tree. He lays down in the sunlight, letting it warm his skin. He’s lost track of Ryoken, or rather… Ryoken has lost track of him. Yusaku isn’t too worried about being separated but he’s definitely starting to feel a bit anxious.

“There you are.” Ryoken sighs. “I found a rabbit. I guess tonight we’ll feast.”

Yusaku looks up at Ryoken. He holds the rabbit up proudly. Yusaku sighs, instantly reminded of the night that he had met Ryoken. It seems like the distant past even though it really wasn’t that long ago. Life seems so simple back then when it was just him and Takeru catching prey in snares and trading them with each other for dinner.

Ryoken senses Yusaku’s troubled thoughts and lays down next to him. They lay together in the sunlight for a little longer before Ryoken suggests that they go back inside. Together, they start preparing dinner then explore the rest of Ryoken’s home while their dinner bubbles away over a low fire.

Ryoken takes Yusaku to explore the library section of his home. It’s vast, filled with books of all sizes and thicknesses. Yusaku is eager to read them all but he doubts there’s enough time left in his life to even get through half this collection. 

As Yusaku walks through the library in awe as he takes it all in. As he searches the shelves, he stumbles across a grand portrait. It’s gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful. Yusaku stares, stunned until Ryoken walks over and snaps him out of his daze.

“That’s my mother.” Ryoken explains, nodding his head towards the painted picture. “I think that was painted before she married my father.”

“She’s beautiful.” Yusaku mumbles.

She looks like Ryoken but with bright, lilac eyes. The smile on her face is soft and gentle. Her hair falls around his face in white tendrils, curling in every direction. She looks young and playful, like a free-spirit. 

“It feels like Magic.” Ryoken smiles softly as he stares at his mother. “I wouldn’t have known what she looked like if this weren’t painted. Art is a Magic in itself.”

“I suppose it is.” Yusaku agrees. “I don’t remember what my parents looked like.”

“You never had paintings of them?”

“No.” Yusaku sighs. “They were Elves. They didn’t care for such things.”

“At least you had the chance to know them.” Ryoken reminds softly. “It must have been nice.”

“I’m not sure if they were in love with each other.” Yusaku admits. “Or if they loved me.”

“What makes you say that?”

Yusaku shrugs. “I don’t remember much about them. I know my mother read me bedtime stories when I was little. She would sing me lullabies too. My father, well… He’d let me ride on his shoulders while I held onto his ears and pretended that he was a horse.”

“That sounds like love to me.” 

“Did your father do any of that with you?” Yusaku wonders.

Ryoken shakes his head. “With my father, his work came first. He spent a lot of time alone, working on his spells. Then, when he wasn’t busy with his own work, he would teach me. He taught me how to read, write and he taught me Magic. Everything else, I learned on my own.”

Yusaku frowns. The man that Ryoken speaks of sounds more like a teacher rather than a father. He reminds Yusaku more of the grumpy Mages that taught Yusaku growing up, the kind that taught for a living but never cared enough to form a bond with their students. 

Yusaku’s head wanders back to the journals and what was contained in them. They would be nothing more than ashes by now, burned along with any hope of the truth. Yusaku considers telling Ryoken what he had read but without the journals, Yusaku doesn’t want to worry Ryoken pointlessly when he has nothing to prove his assumption. 

“I can read Elvish.” Ryoken admits, a little slyly. He gives Yusaku a small smirk. “I can’t speak it but I can read it.”

Yusaku returns Ryoken’s smile. “Maybe it’s my turn to teach you then.”

Elvish isn’t a difficult language on its own but it can be a challenge for those that only know Human tongues. Elvish is a light, twinkly language. Words are sung rather than clearly spoken. Words are strung together to sound like lullabies or pretty melodies. 

Yusaku rarely gets the chance to speak it. Elves aren’t common in Den City. There’s a handful but they’re easily drowned out by the number of Humans and Fae that popular the town. Yusaku knows that if his parents had not raised him to speak the language that he wouldn’t know it now since there was no one to teach him after their deaths.

It’s a treat to watch Ryoken struggle to learn the distinct sounds of Yusaku’s mother tongue. Sometimes he seems so knowledgeable that it makes Yusaku feel uneducated. It’s a nice change to know things that Ryoken has yet to learn.

His voice is beautiful when he tries to repeat the words back to Yusaku. Even though he stutters at times and at others his tone falters, his voice is so lovely when he speaks that Yusaku swears he might fall in love with him a second time.


	27. Chapter 27

It’s exciting and fulfilling to have someone like Ryoken in his life. He feels like he’s finally met someone willing to meet him on the same level rather than shun him for his desires to learn more. Their life continues on like that. Now that they’re here in Ryoken’s home, they can teach each other all that they know. What they have yet to learn, they discover in the massive collection that fills Ryoken’s library. 

Yusaku’s Magical prowess grows like a seed sprouts and grows into a blossoming flower in Spring. Ryoken teaches him new spells and together they form a few new ones of their own. Ryoken is able to explain to Yusaku all the strengths and weaknesses of each Magic branch.

“You chose for the best.” Ryoken says as they sit on the floor and paint sigils onto each other’s arms.

“Hmm?” Yusaku hums as he delicately paints love sigils into Ryoken’s wrist.

“Dark Magic is one of the strongest Magics.” Ryoken smirks. “Water is nothing in a dry land. Fire is nothing without oxygen. Light is nothing when light is completely absent. Earth has no strength when there is no Earth. Wind is realistically your only enemy.”

“Can you explain in detail?” Yusaku asks, leaning down to kiss the sigils he’s drawn onto Ryoken’s skin.

“Fire is strong enough to burn out all the moisture in a room and leave a Water Sorcerer helpless. Wind can choke the oxygen from a room and extinguish any fires. A lot of Magic has weaknesses like that. Dark Magic, however… Shadows can exist in any room or situation. 

Light cannot banish the Dark, it can only create more shadows. Water, Fire and Earth cannot destroy the Dark either. If you’re strong enough, you can fight them all off without any worries. The only one you have to worry about is Wind. A Wind Sorcerer can choke the air from your lungs and then you would die.” Ryoken explains.

“How did your father die?” Yusaku asks softly. “I’m sorry for asking, I’ve just always wondered.”

Ryoken gives Yusaku a small reassuring smile to say that it’s okay for him to ask. “A Wind Sorcerer choked him to death.” Ryoken explains. “That’s how I know of their power. My father knew all kinds of Magic but he couldn’t stop them from suffocating the air from him.”

Yusaku frowns at the idea of it. It sounds terrifying to be killed in such a way. He can’t help but wonder why a Wind Sorcerer would want to kill Ryoken’s father. Yet again, Yusaku is left questioning the true identity of the man that raised Ryoken.

“I buried him myself.” Ryoken admits. “Outside beneath the trees. It took me days to dig a hole deep enough but I wanted to honor him with a proper burial.”

“I’m sorry, Ryoken.” Yusaku mumbles. “That must have been horrible for you. You were just a child.”

“I was only eight at the time.” Ryoken sighs. He shakes his head a little and tries to cheer himself up. There’s no use in dwelling on that dark moment in his past. “Let’s go to bed, hmm? I’ll draw sigils on you in more fun places if you want.”

Yusaku giggles at the thought. “Alright, let’s go.”

For a while, Yusaku feels close to happy again. He feels like he should have everything he wants. A collection of vast knowledge at his disposal, a lover that can teach him Magic and even Ai to keep him company. He’s so close to being happy but something holds him back. Well, someone rather than something.

Takeru never leaves Yusaku’s thoughts for long. Yusaku can’t stop thinking of their last exchanges. It haunts him incessantly, following him like his shadow wherever he goes. 

Yusaku can see that Ryoken is trying his hardest to help Yusaku forget and leave behind those painful memories but it doesn’t help much. While Ryoken’s attempts do work for a while, they wear off as time passes.

Ryoken takes Yusaku away, flying them both to the beachside so Yusaku can see the big, blue ocean for the first time in his life. The wind blows through his hair wildly, whipping it behind him. In his arms, he carries a bundle of warm clothes for Ryoken and Ai nestled into them to go along for the ride. Flying isn’t something Yusaku thinks that he can ever get used to. 

There’s something so astounding about flying so high in the sky. Yusaku can reach his hand out and touch the clouds. He always assumed that they could feel soft and fluffy, like freshly gathered silk. Instead they feel like cold mist on his hands as he runs his hand through it.

Up here, Yusaku feels closer to the stars and the moon. They shine down on him as if they’re raining their blessings down onto him. They glow so brightly up here, sparkling like a crystal clear stream in the middle of the day.

Ryoken lands in the sand and Yusaku hops off. Ai instantly goes off running down the beach to splash in the cold water. It takes him only a moment or two before he’s pulling himself a small guppy from the water to snack on in the sand.

Yusaku brushes his hair back with his hands to tame it as he walks to the edge of the sand where it meets the waves of salt water. He stares in awe and wonder at the vast ocean as the tide crashes in waves at his bare feet that are sunken in the sand. The water is cold, chilly like the crisp air. They waited until the sun had set before they journeyed out here.

“It’s gorgeous.” Yusaku mumbles. The wind tosses his long hair around his head, tossing it around in the breeze. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Ryoken chuckles as he pulls a shirt over his head. Yusaku carried the extra clothes for him to wear once he landed and transformed himself back into a Human. With the cold weather, Ryoken is glad to have something warm to wear.

They sit together on a piece of driftwood that had found its way onto the beach long ago. They entwine their hands and Yusaku leans himself into Ryoken’s embrace. Even out here, surrounded by all this beauty, Yusaku cannot escape his worries and sorrows.

“You’re still thinking of him.” Ryoken sighs, sadly.

“Of who?” Yusaku mumbles, only half paying attention to Ryoken’s words.

“That wolf.”

“Takeru...” Yusaku sighs.

“Tell me what’s troubling you.”

Yusaku sighs again, pulling away to put his head in his hands. “The last thing that he said to me was that he never wanted to see me again.”

Ryoken stays quiet, waiting for Yusaku to continue. He wraps his arm around Yusaku’s shoulder and gives him a comforting squeeze.

“So why did he show up to my execution? Why did he hesitate? Why did he tell me to run?” Yusaku groans to himself. He stands up and paces the sandy beach before he continues. “Maybe I imagined that last part. Maybe I saw what I wanted to see.”

“Maybe he told you that he never wanted to see you again because he was trying to protect you.” Ryoken suggests.

“Then why not just tell me to leave?”

“Because you wouldn’t have listened. He wanted to break your heart to keep you away.” Ryoken continues. “If he had been kind to you, you would be tempted to return. He wants you to stay away so you can be safe.”

Yusaku sighs. “He was my best friend… He was the closest thing I had to a family after mine were all gone. He was like a brother to me…”

“Exactly.” Ryoken gives Yusaku a reassuring smile. “He would want to protect you, wouldn’t he? Perhaps his last bit of kindness for you was to be unkind.” 

Yusaku hugs himself as he starts to shiver from the cold. He weighs Ryoken’s words in his heart and lets out a heavy breath. He wants to believe Ryoken but Takeru’s words still leave him feeling wounded. 

Yusaku looks up at the moon again, hoping that it will heal the scars on his heart. He feels betrayed by all the people he had grown up with, let down by their decision to hunt him down and kill him without knowing the truth of what happened.


	28. Chapter 28

When Ryoken realizes that not even the ocean will cheer Yusaku up, he takes him back home to their hidden cave. He runs a hot bath for Yusaku and lets Yusaku rest and soak in the hot water. It’s relaxing after being caught in the chilled air for so long. The beach itself is cold but the wind and the sky are even colder, especially when Ryoken flies them so close to the clouds. 

When Yusaku steps out of the bath, Ryoken pours one for himself. Yusaku waits with him in the spacious bathing room, brushing through his long, wet hair so it can dry by the fire that Ryoken had lit for them to keep them both warm.

Yusaku quickly grows bored of the task and gives up to sit by Ryoken. He teasingly places his hand on Ryoken’s chest, tracing little love sigils into his bare, sunkissed skin. Ryoken stops him, catching Yusaku’s hand so he can lift it to his lips to kiss Yusaku’s fingertips tenderly. He gently teases them, biting them ever so slightly.

Yusaku pulls his hand back, returning it to Ryoken’s chest. This time he lets his hand slip further down, pass Ryoken’s stomach and into the hot water. Ryoken’s lips tip up into a smirk as Yusaku’s hand finds its prize.

Ryoken’s cock already feels so familiar in Yusaku’s grasp. Since they had confessed their love to each other, they’ve spent plenty of nights together in bed expressing that love passionately. 

Ryoken pulls Yusaku closer so they can share a kiss. His hand tangles into Yusaku’s hair, ruining all the work Yusaku had put into it to brush out all the knots that the wind had blown into it. However, it’s one of Yusaku’s last worries at the moment, all he wants to focus on now is the way that Ryoken tastes.

How is it that a man can taste the way that the sky tastes? He tastes so fresh and clean, like the fresh dew that sparkled in the morning sunlight when Yusaku went to pick herbs in his old garden. He tastes like the clouds that hang high in the sky. He tastes like the moonlight when the moon washes its beautiful glow across the land.

Yusaku slips himself back into the tub, splashing water all over the floor and scaring Ai out of the room. Yusaku’s hair has been ruined by Ryoken’s greedy hands, so getting it wet again doesn’t bother Yusaku. Yusaku places his hands on either side of Ryoken’s face so he can kiss him again. His tongue trails along Ryoken’s teeth. They’re so sharp, Yusaku has been cut by them before, but he’s had enough practise to avoid hurting himself again.

The water is so hot, it takes Yusaku’s already burning desire and multiplies it tenfold. He presses himself into Ryoken, his breasts flattening against Ryoken’s chest. Ryoken groans and leans his head back, letting Yusaku kiss his neck.

“You’re so soft.” Ryoken mumbles. He moans and curses beneath his breath as he squeezes Yusaku’s thighs. 

Yusaku trembles, shivering as Ryoken leans forward to kiss his chest. Ryoken glances up at Yusaku as he kisses Yusaku’s tender flesh. His eyes are so vibrant and blue. They’re bluer than the ocean they had been staring at not too long ago. Bluer than the night sky. Yusaku feels like he can drown in them and he’d willingly allow them to suffocate him.

Yusaku holds onto the edges of the tub to keep himself steady as he slowly lowers himself onto Ryoken’s cock, taking every inch of it in. The hot water makes every movement feel so smooth and weightless. It feels like making love in a dream, so steamy and passionate that it feels unreal. 

Making love in the hot water that fills the tub is more than just satisfying, it’s intense and full of pleasure. When they’ve had their fill of each other, they stumble off and into bed to sleep. The warmth has relaxed their muscles and lulled their heads like a quiet melody. It’s enough to have them ready to crawl under the covers and catch some shut eye.

At least in Ryoken’s case. Yusaku finds that once his head hits the pillow, the worries begin to flood his mind once more. He thinks of what Ryoken had said on the beach and wonders if his words are true. If Takeru meant to save him, then does that mean that Takeru is at risk for helping a wanted criminal? 

Yusaku worries himself to the point that he’s restless. He gently slips himself out of Ryoken’s embrace so he can wander around and hopefully find some peace. Maybe if he walks around Ryoken’s enchanting home, he’ll tire himself out enough to catch some sleep. 

He ends up back in the library, staring at the immense selection of writing. He sighs as he stares at it all. He’s always wanted to have something like this of his own. He didn’t know that the price for such a collection would cost him his friends and his freedom.

Yusaku wanders aimlessly. He hears the floor creak behind him as Ai joins him on his stroll. The cat runs ahead, dashing off into the dark. Yusaku frowns as the cat disappears into the shadows, worried about the impish being getting into mischief. He follows along, chasing the cat into the darkness.

“Ai.” Yusaku calls. 

“Yowl.” The cat cries back.

Yusaku follows his voice until he enters a small, dust filled room. Yusaku curses under his breath and summons a bright fire in the palm of his hand. He uses it to light his way as he looks around the room for his stubborn companion.

“There you are.” Yusaku feels relieved as he spots the cat perched atop a globe.

Well, at first glance it had looked like a globe. As Yusaku inspects it closer, he realizes that it’s a crystal ball. It’s massive, bigger than the one that Solstice kept carefully guarded by many protection runes to ward off any thieves. A ball this big must be expensive, too expensive. The thought alone sends a chill down Yusaku’s spine. Clairvoyance Crystal this clear and this colossal must cost more than Yusaku’s own life can be valued at.

Sorcerers were lucky if they could afford a crystal that could fit in the palm of their hand. The crystal used is mined from one of the most dangerous caves in South Sunvine. The cave is filled with creepy spiders that can grow to be the size of horses. The Clairvoyance Crystal gathered there is pricey as is but crystal balls need to be as clear as beads of dewdrops. The clearer the crystal, the higher it was in price. To have one so large just sitting here and collecting dust and age feels like such a shame.

Yusaku glances around the room to find a candle or something to light the dark. He finds one, knocked onto the floor. He sets it back onto the desk in the middle of the room and lights it with the fire in his hand. He shakes his hand afterwards, to extinguish the flame burning in it, so he can touch the crystal without harming it.

Crystal balls are valuable because of their nature to hold and contain graphic images and memories. They’re often used to record special events, to capture important moments, so they can be replayed and remembered time and time again.

Yusaku touches the cool crystal gently and it hums to life under his fingertips. If he can remember the date, time and locations of the stars that night, then Yusaku can recall any memory. Crystal balls like these can be used to see any memory witnessed by any of their friends. It’s the reason that this type of crystal is specifically used, Clairvoyance Crystal shares its connection with all other crystals that share its name. 

Yusaku commands it to recall back to the day that Yusaku had left his home. He’s sure that if Solstice had a meeting to discuss him that it must have been recorded. The crystal ball they kept in their possession must have picked up something.

The crystal glows dimly for a few seconds before it turns dark again. Yusaku frowns, assuming that it had lost its power before it suddenly flares back to life. It glows brightly and Yusaku can see the images in it clearly.


	29. Chapter 29

Takeru stands at the podium that graces the small platform in the Solstice Sanctum. In front of him, Yusaku can see all of the other Mages gathered there to listen to Takeru’s words. The Grimoire Council is sitting in the background, waiting to hear the news brought to them by their resident Fire Mage.

Takeru seems nervous as he sizes up the crowd he had built up. He scratches his head awkwardly before he tries to speak. “I… uhh… I asked you all to come here today to discuss something important.”

His voice sounds so clear as it vibrates from the crystal. Yusaku feels as if he’s really there in Takeru’s presence. Just hearing his voice again makes Yusaku want to cry. He sits on the floor and curls his knees up to his chest as he watches his ex-best friend. Goddess... Yusaku misses him.

“This is about Yusaku.” Takeru admits and Yusaku’s heart leaps in his chest. “I’m concerned about him.”

“Has he broken a law?” One mage asks.

“No… not really…” Takeru trails off. “That’s what I’m worried about. I’m worried that he might break one.”

“What kind of law? Are we discussing something mundane or something Magical?” Spectre asks. Aoi and Miyu are at his side. 

Takeru shrugs to himself, not sure how he should answer. “Listen… I just think that it’s a good idea to have an intervention with him. You all know that he decided to take the oath to become a Witch. I think we should talk to him and just make sure he’s on the right path and that he isn’t doing anything stupid.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Jin answers. “An intervention. We can summon him here and have a talk with him. Maybe if we call my brother here, he can help us too.”

Takeru nods, glad that someone understands. “Are we all happy with that idea? I’m sure we can do it tonight. I’ll go get Yusaku and I’ll bring him here myself.”

The Mages murmur in agreement but one voice among them booms out, drowning out all of their quiet voices.

“No, there will be no intervention.” The voice calls out, silencing the room. He spits the last word out sarcastically. Kengo steps into view, Ema trailing behind him closely. “There’s not even a need for a trial. Your  _ Witch _ is guilty of treason.”

Takeru’s jaw drops as he flounders for something to say. “W-what are you talking about? Yusaku hasn’t done anyth--”

Kengo interrupts him viciously. “We caught your Witch with a Dragon. They were caught in the throes of  _ sex _ .” Kengo spits the last word as if it were poison on his tongue.

The room gasps as they hear the news. They’re in disbelief, shocked to the point of stunned silence. A few hushed whispers start up as some people begin gossiping. 

“W-what…?” Takeru asks, trying to get a hold of himself. He looks shocked but mostly hurt. 

Kengo laughs dryly, disgust clear in his body language as he recalls what he had witnessed. “Your Witch allowed a dragon to fuck him. We caught them together and we assumed that the beast was attacking your companion so we were about to save him but as we stepped closer, we saw what was really happening.”

“You have to be lying.” Takeru refuses to believe his ears. 

“We’re not.” Ema speaks up finally. She seems a bit saddened by the news that they’re sharing. “I saw them, too. It was clear that your friend was consenting to it. I would even call it  _ love making _ .”

“Love making?” Takeru repeats as it dawns on him. Suddenly Yusaku’s inquiries about love make sense now. The gears turn and click in his head as he puts the pieces together based on all the things that Yusaku had said to him the day before at the Springs.

“How did he keep a Dragon hidden for so long?” Kiku questions the logic. A Dragon is too huge to hide, especially in a cottage as small as the one Yusaku had lived in. With the Hunters prowling around the woods, she doubts a Dragon could be hidden among the trees either. “Why should we believe you? Yusaku wouldn’t just lie to all of us. Would he?”

“He’s a Witch. I’m sure he has used magic to hide the beast.” Kengo counters.

“Where would he have even learned a spell like that?” Spectre questions. “We know of illusion spells but something of that scale is impossible, even for a Witch. Illusion spells wear off overnight. Even if Yusaku were to cast an Illusion spell on the beast every morning, someone else would have seen something.”

“What if he found a spell that could work?” Miyu wonders outloud. “He’s very dedicated to his research. Maybe he came across something somehow? Maybe he created a stronger spell?”

“He bought those journals from that Hunter. Maybe he learned something from them?” Jin remembers. “He paid him a hundred in coin pieces.”

“I saw him transforming rocks from the river into gold coins.” Aoi speaks up suddenly. “We’d have to ask the Hunter if the gold turned back into stone. Like Spectre mentioned, an illusion doesn’t last overnight.” 

Jin shakes his head. “He spent all his gold at the tavern. If the gold had turned back into stone, my brother would have mentioned it to me before I left home this morning.”

“Do you know any healing spells?” Ema asks. “I shot the Dragon down with a poisoned arrow.”

“Poison? What kind of poison?” Spectre asks.

“Lockwood root. I used plenty. It should kill anything, even something that massive.” Ema recalls. 

“Lockwood root…” Spectre hums. “Yusaku came to me to buy Thorrim’s thistle. That’s the cure for Lockwood. He needed it so suddenly but he said he needed it to record it in his reference books.”

Kengo laughs again, his laugh drier and angrier than the first. “So, we’ve figured it out then. Your Witch found the Dragon that Ema shot down and cured it so it wouldn’t die. He’s been hiding it from us so we wouldn’t slay it. He had multiple chances to tell us or to call for help but he obviously had other plans for that beast.”

“It’s the Magic.” Takeru whispers. “It must be driving Yusaku mad. He found something that was too powerful for him and it’s taking over his mind. That has to be it.”

“Regardless of whatever caused it, I’m ending it tonight.” Kengo announces. “After sunset, I’m going to execute him and that beast.”

“You can’t do that!” Takeru bursts. “Yusaku wouldn’t… He would never commit a crime like treason… He must be losing his mind or… or something. There has to be a good reason or else he wouldn’t be doing it!”

“Shut your filthy mouth, Mutt.” Kengo snaps at him. “Your Witch committed a crime by saving the beast’s life, lying to Hunters, using counterfeit gold and he’s most likely using some form of forbidden Magic. That’s more than enough crimes to warrant an execution. Then he went ahead and let that beast fuck him. Gods forbid it if that beast impregnated him. Imagine the monstrosity that would be born from such an ungodly union.”

“It sounds like these crimes do warrant an execution.” The Head Councilman of the Grimoire Council speaks up. “Do what you must, Hunter. Put the Witch on trial and if you find him guilty then so be it. Bring his body here after you have executed him. We will still give him a proper burial. Despite his crimes, he is still a Sorcerer.”

With that, the Hunters take their leave to prepare their weapons for the night’s trial. Only a few minutes pass before Yusaku sees himself reflected in the crystal ball. He had missed the Hunters by only minutes before he had walked into the Sanctum to meet Takeru.


	30. Chapter 30

Yusaku cries out as he banishes the vision from the crystal ball. He stares at the empty ball for a long moment as his heart races in his chest. Takeru tried to protect him until the very end. Yusaku can only pray that he wasn’t executed in his place for saving him.

Yusaku drops to the floor, exhausted and burdened by the vision he had witnessed. He lays there with his legs curled up to his chest as he tries to digest what he had seen. Ai comes closer and snuggles next to him, falling asleep by his feet. Yusaku reaches out to pet him but as he does, his eyes catch something twinkling in the shadows under the desk.

Yusaku investigates, finding a journal decorated in golden trim. He flips it open and curiosity reads its pages. The handwriting is familiar but Yusaku can’t quite place it. He begins to leaf through the pages until he comes to the end, finding a list of dates, times and star coordinates. These must be memories for the crystal ball to play.

Yusaku speaks one into the crystal ball and it starts to play for him. Yusaku doesn’t recognize the man in the vision. He’s older, his hair grayed and carefully slicked back into a neat style. A woman sits in the background behind him, her face is too blurred for Yusaku to see her clearly. All he can tell is that she’s pregnant, round and ready to pop.

The man reaches for her and hands her a cup of tea. She drinks it happily, polishing off the cup quickly. Slowly her head begins to droop, finally falling heavily as she drifts off to sleep. The man reaches for her again and carries her to the middle of the room, laying her down on the long dining table waiting there.

As she moves closer, Yusaku can finally see her face. Ryoken’s mother, Yusaku recognizes her from her portrait that graces the library. Her face looks so soft in slumber, echoing the gentle look at her son’s face when he’s deep in sleep.

The glint of a silver knife is what draws Yusaku’s mind to the realization that she isn’t asleep, she had been drugged until she fell unconscious. 

Yusaku watches in horror as the man steps forward, chanting a spell out loud as he marches towards his wife. He takes the blade and begins to cut down her stomach to reveal the baby growing inside of her.

The drugs he had given her are too weak to keep her sedated. She wakes up as soon as the blade slices her skin. She doesn’t scream in horror or in pain, she’s too disoriented by the drugs to notice them. However, when her eyes lock onto the blade in her husband’s hands, she retaliates against him.

She manages to shove him away weakly, casting him backwards. He drops and trips over the knife he had used to harm his wife. He clatters to the floor, shocked and frozen long enough for his wife to pull their own child from her own body.

She reaches into her own stomach and rips the baby from her womb. Her hands tremble as she pulls him out and as she brushes blood from her baby’s lips and nose. Yusaku can see the tuffs of the baby’s pure white hair as it is stained by the blood of his own mother. She holds him to her chest and sings to him, a rushed lullaby that mimics the chanting her husband had prayed over her just moments ago.

The baby begins to cry as horns grow from his head. He kicks and screams until his mother shushes him and kisses his tiny face.

“Ryoken, Ryoken…” She mumbles weakly to him. She lays back on the table and closes her eyes before she whispers a quiet promise to her son. She sounds so exhausted, so weak, but her loving caress is enough to silence her son’s cries. “I won’t let him hurt you, my love.”

The woman’s body goes limp as she still cradles her son in her arms.

“Damn you.” The man mutters as he stands to his feet again. He glares at his dead wife on the table. His expression shows no love for her, no remorse or regret for what he had done to her. “I should have just sacrificed you on the night I married you.”

He turns his attention to the child in his dead wife’s arms. 

“Nevertheless. I suppose I can use a child.” He sighs as he picks up the baby. He touches Ryoken’s horns and muses. “It seems as though the spell worked on him rather than on myself. 

I’ll raise him as my apprentice. Ryoken… I’ll keep the name your mother gave you, I suppose. Her and her Faelic nonsense… I would have given you a better name. Perhaps when you’re older, I’ll find a way to use your life energy for myself. It’s not my initial plan but I suppose it will have to do. Perhaps if I raise you to be a powerful Warlock, you’ll grant me an even stronger chance at immortality”

Yusaku shuts off the crystal and the room grows dark again. Yusaku’s heart is pounding from what he had just witnessed. He stands, too shocked and too horrified to keep still. 

“Kiyoshi. Ryoken is that bastard’s son after all.” Yusaku mutters to himself. His suspicions were true this whole time. This recording is undeniable proof of that.

“There’s a reason I never showed you this room.” Ryoken’s voice suddenly echoes through the darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

Yusaku whirls to see him standing in the doorway. He looks awful, haggarded and worn down. His gorgeous blue eyes are the grayest that Yusaku has ever seen. They look like all the color and life has been stolen from them.

“My father’s study.” Ryoken stares around the room momentarily before he continues. His voice is strained when he speaks again. “I never come in here because he forbade me from stepping foot in here. Even after he passed… I still obeyed. I never thought… I couldn’t even imagine… the true reason that he didn’t want me to be in here.”

Ryoken looks so angry that Yusaku wonders for a moment if Ryoken is going to hurt him. He flinches away, ducking a few steps behind him as Ryoken raises his fist. Deep down, Yusaku knows that Ryoken would never hurt him but the fear that he might is still there. Instead of aiming for Yusaku, Ryoken smashes his fist against the crystal ball. A crack begins to run down the center of the ball from the impact of his blow.

“He killed my own mother.” Ryoken growls. “He lied to me and I believed him.”

“He wanted to be immortal. We were taught about him when we were little. We were told that he killed his wife and child so he could live forever. My parents… Takeru’s parents… They all died trying to stop him.” Yusaku whispers. “Ryoken, I’m so sorry.”

Ryoken growls again, agony clear in his voice. “This whole time… I thought that my mother died  _ because of me _ … I never considered that he was the one that took her life. He killed her and he wanted to kill me too.”

Ryoken shoves the crystal ball to the ground, cracking it further. It rolls heavily, knocking books onto the floor as it runs into the other furniture in the room. 

“All this knowledge… It’s all cursed.” Ryoken mutters. “I have to burn it all.”

“No.” Yusaku tries to stop him. “Ryoken, you told me yourself that it’s not the fault of the knowledge, it’s the people that use it. You can’t just erase all of this because of what your father did.”

Ryoken growls again. “Don’t stand in my way, Yusaku. I don’t want you to get hurt if you do.”

Yusaku holds his head up high. Ryoken is so much taller and bigger than him, but the Elf refuses to allow that to dissuade him. He knows that Ryoken will regret destroying everything once he’s calmed down enough to think straight.

Yusaku reaches for him, taking his hands and holding them tight. “Ryoken, please… Your collection might be all we have left of the knowledge our ancestors passed down to us. Your mother wouldn’t want you to lose it all because of what happened to her. I don’t need you to tell me about her to know how much she cared about you and how intelligent she was. She wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.”

Ryoken’s blue eyes are stormy, echoing the deep gray of angry storm clouds as they rain down with all their might. The gray tone is so empty and sad, all of that beautiful blue lost. Yusaku places one hand on Ryoken’s cheek, wiping away the stream of tears flowing down it. 

Ryoken holds Yusaku’s hand and presses it against his cheek before he closes his eyes. His eyes look like storm clouds but his head and heart feel like wild hurricanes. The man he loved so much, the man that he trusted, the man that raised him… He couldn’t have imagined that his own father could be so cruel, not even in his wildest dreams. Every memory he has of him is tainted. Ryoken questions everything that he ever said. How many lies did his father feed to him that Ryoken so happily gobbled up because he didn’t know any better? 

When Ryoken looks into Yusaku’s soft, forest green eyes, he feels a sense of comfort. Maybe his whole life is a lie but Yusaku accepted him when no one else would. Yusaku saved his life when others tried to take it from him. Even if his entire life is a lie, Yusaku is the one exception. He is the one truth that Ryoken has left.

“She loved to read.” Ryoken sighs, the tears choking the words as they strain to come out clearly. A lot of the books here are hers. She had a fascination with romance novels, at least that’s what Ryoken’s father had told him. Maybe, in that sense, what Ryoken knew about love came from his mother.

Yusaku’s eyes glimmer with worry in the low light that fills the room. Ryoken doesn’t want to worry him. The last thing he wants is for Yusaku to be hurt or sad. He pulls Yusaku in close for an embrace and holds him there for a long moment, not wanting to let go.

They end up outside again, tired of being trapped inside and surrounded by Ryoken’s memories. He wants to be back outside and under the stars, staring up at them like he used to when he was little. He would sneak out here and watch the night sky, hiding from his father that wouldn’t allow him to step outside their home.

Yusaku points out the constellations he recognizes. He knows them so well, having grown up under them his whole life. Ryoken has seen them in books but he’s always had a harder time finding them in the sky. 

Yusaku moves to lay across Ryoken’s chest. He’s grown bored of the stars in the sky, he’d rather map out the constellations in Ryoken’s eyes. They’ve both lost so much in what feels like such a short time. Yusaku has left behind his people, his home and his life while Ryoken’s whole life before they met has crumbled apart to reveal the lies that have been built at its foundation.

As heartbreaking as it is to lose so much, there’s something soothing in knowing that they at least have each other.

“Ryoken...” Yusaku says quietly.

“What is it, Moonlight?” Ryoken asks.

“Before… Before people found out about us… I found these journals. They were written in the Old Language but I managed to translate them with what you taught me.”

Ryoken eyes Yusaku suspiciously, not liking where he’s going with this.

“They belonged to your father. I had my assumptions back then that you might have been his son but I didn’t have the proof until now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Ryoken asks.

“I didn’t know what to believe.” Yusaku frowns. “I didn’t want to tell you unless I was certain.”

Ryoken sits up, cradling Yusaku in his lap. “What I would give to see those journals right now.” He sighs, shaking his head at the loss.

“They were probably burned along with everything else.” Yusaku says quietly as he thinks of all his possessions burning. Years and years of work are gone now. He doesn’t even dare to think of all the irreplaceable things he lost like the few things he kept from his parents after they died. “I’d love to go back and see what happened to everything.”

“That would be dangerous.” Ryoken frowns. “If we’re caught, we might not be able to escape again.”

“Please.” Yusaku begins to beg. “Can’t we go back just to see? We don’t have to stay for long. I just need closure.”

Ryoken sighs and closes his eyes. He ponders the idea for a moment before he finally agrees. “Alright.”


	32. Chapter 32

They take off immediately. Ryoken transforms himself back into a Dragon and Yusaku climbs up and onto his back. He feels the tiny pricks of Ai’s claws as he climbs up Yusaku’s leg to join them for the ride back home. 

It feels exciting to go home again, even if it’s just for a short visit. Yusaku has lost so much sleep wondering what happened to his little home. He’s lost even more sleep thinking of Takeru and Shoichi. He doubts he’ll get all his answers tonight but at least maybe he’ll find enough closure to put him at peace for now.

When they land, Yusaku instantly feels tears welling up in his eyes. His home… The cottage he built with his own two hands, is nothing more than a pile of stone rubble. The wood has burnt into ash that has long been washed away by rain or blown off into the wind. The metal that graced his home has melted into lumps that no long resemble the candle holders they once were.

Yusaku searches for the chest that he had packed his most precious valuables in but even that is gone. There’s no trace of it left. It must have burnt up like everything else.

“Did you find anything?” Ryoken asks. He’s fully clothed now, after having to take off everything before turning himself into a Dragon and letting Yusaku carry his clothing for him.

Yusaku sighs and shakes his head. “Nothing.”

Ryoken frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all gone.” Yusaku says, sadly. “Even your father’s journals.”

Yusaku puts his head in his hands and tries to hold back his tears. There’s no use left in crying over what he has lost. It would be a worthless waste to stand here and cry. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself, shaking off the miserable feeling.

“Look up, Moonlight.” Ryoken whispers suddenly, pointing up at the sky. There’s an edge to his voice that leaves a pit to form in Yusaku’s stomach. “It’s an eclipse.”

Yusaku glances up at the moon. It’s another full one tonight. Its beautiful glow is slowly being eaten away by the Earth’s shadow. There’s something eerie about watching the moon as it is tainted into a blood red. It’s like watching it as it is being corrupted. Yusaku and Ryoken suddenly feel cold as the healing light of the moon disappears.

Yusaku clings closer to Ryoken, burying his face into Ryoken’s warm chest. Something feels so wrong, so off. Yusaku can’t put his finger on it. The eclipse has set him on edge but this feeling is so much deeper, so much worse. He feels the same way he felt when he walked into the Solstice Sanctum on the day that he was tried. 

Yusaku’s ears twitch as he hears a small sound in the distance. It could be anything, an animal moving out behind the trees, a rock losing its balance and falling, or even fruit falling from a tree. Except that it sounds heavier, like a footstep in the distance.

Ryoken grips onto Yusaku protectively, ready to pull him to safety if he needs to. Yusaku tries to grab for Ai but he runs off into the trees and out of reach.

“Ai!” Yusaku cries out, not wanting to abandon his familiar behind. He tries to run after him but stops cold when someone calls out from the shadows of the trees.

“Don’t worry, I have him.” A voice calls out of the darkness.

Both Ryoken and Yusaku freeze for a moment when they hear their unwanted visitor. Ryoken bares his teeth, ready to transform and fly off before they can be ambushed a second time.

Except, Yusaku recognizes this voice. He pulls out of Ryoken’s grip and walks towards the trees.

“Takeru?” He calls into the darkness. “Is that you?”

The man Yusaku once called his friend steps out from behind the trees. He holds Ai in his arms, the cat purring loudly as he gets the back of his head scratched. Takeru looks tired and worn out, the bags under his eyes are heavy and dark as he stares at Yusaku.

“I told you that I never wanted to see you again.” Takeru sighs. “I should have known that you wouldn’t listen.”

“Takeru…” Yusaku chokes on his name. Ryoken steps closer, putting his hand on Yusaku’s shoulder to pull Yusaku back.

Takeru stares at the ground for a long moment before he’s ready to speak again. It’s hard when his throat is full of tears. “I told you that because I know it isn’t safe here for you anymore. You’re too stubborn. I should have known that you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Takeru… We’re not criminals. We have proof that Ryoken is Kiyoshi’s son.” Yusaku tries to explain but Takeru holds up a hand to stop him.

“I believe you, Yusaku. When your house was burning, I tried to save as much as I could. All I managed to save was your travel chest. The fire was so hot, even for me. I’m sorry I couldn’t save everything, Yusaku. 

When I opened your chest, I found your notes and the journal. I found all of it. I know you’re telling the truth but I can’t convince anyone else to believe me. You’re still in danger.” 

Takeru looks so exhausted. Yusaku wonders how many nights he spent trying to find the truth in what little he salvaged from Yusaku’s burning home. How many nights did he spend trying to share that truth with others only to be turned away?

Takeru looks up at Ryoken. The Lycan stares at the Dragon for a long moment, taking all of him in. Ryoken is truly a miraculous specimen, the survivor of one of the most heinous crimes committed by one of their very own Sorcerers. Knowing what he knows now, Takeru can see him with fresh eyes. He can see all the parts of Ryoken that make him a person rather than focus on the parts of him that make him a beast.

“You should go.” Takeru says quietly. “It’s not safe for you here.”

“What about you?” Yusaku asks. “I don’t want to leave you behind if you’re endangering yourself to help me.”

Takeru shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me.”

As they stand in the middle of the woods and begin to argue, Yusaku’s ears perk up again. He immediately shuts his mouth and listens closely, trying to peer into the dark of the trees. He sees something shining, catching the little bit of light from the moon. The tip of an arrow, aimed right at him.


	33. Chapter 33

Realistically, Yusaku knew that they weren’t safe. They would never be safe. They’re wanted as long as their hearts can beat and their lungs can fill with air. The Hunters wouldn’t stop until they were both dead. Everything up to now has just been borrowed time. Yusaku’s crimes are too heavy, too inhumane, to go unpunished. Ryoken commits a crime simply by being alive. 

Death is something he expected, but something he hoped he could avoid until nature took its course with him. He hoped that they could hide in Ryoken’s home for the rest of their lives but now he realizes how naive he had been. The Hunters would never stop. They didn’t stop until they found Kiyoshi and in their eyes, Yusaku is far worse than that bastard that murdered his own wife for a taste of immortality. 

The arrow shoots out before Yusaku can even assemble some form of coherent thought. It misses him, just barely. The only reason it missed him is because Yusaku was knocked back to the ground. He blinks, disoriented as he tries to recover from the shock of being thrown into the dirt. Ryoken is pulling him up and away, hiding him behind his own body.

A low growl grabs Yusaku’s attention. He looks up, his eyes falling onto a massive wolf. Its fur is pure white with reddish-brown markings. Takeru had transformed himself into his wolf form, turning himself into a massive beast with rows of sharp teeth and claws that can tear up the flesh of any prey that had the misfortune to get in his way.

Yusaku has seen Takeru in his wolf form before, it used to be a common occurrence. Takeru saved this form for nights when they went out hunting for food, using his keen wolf abilities to catch small prey animals. However, Yusaku has never seen Takeru choose to use this form against another person.

The wolf growls again, pointing his snout towards the arrow wielding attacker.

“Damn Lycan.” Kengo curses, stepping out from behind the trees to reveal himself. “I’ll take you down too. I should have taken you out the first time you let that Witch get away. I’ll make sure the Grimoire Council hears of what you’ve been up to.”

“Kengo, stop!” Ema pleads, following behind Kengo. She tries to reach for him but he steps away from her grasp. “Think about what you’re doing!”

Kengo aims another arrow towards Yusaku’s chest. “I wasted an arrow but I can still take down this beast and its master. I’ll take out this Lycan too for interfering. It’s just as much of a crime to protect the guilty.”

There’s no time to react before the arrow has been shot. Yusaku blinks once and suddenly the arrow is buried deep in his chest. It doesn’t even hurt, in fact, Yusaku doesn’t even feel it at all. He wouldn’t have even known it had hit him if he had not looked down at the shaft as it sticks out of his chest.

Yusaku tries to say something but all that escapes his lips is a small, shocked laugh before the pain suddenly hits him all at once. It’s a burning pain, something much worse than a simple arrow through his heart. This is a poison, stronger and more potent than the Lockwood root used to try to kill Ryoken. He knows this poison based purely by the disgusting taste that fills his mouth. This is Archangel’s Halo, a potent poison that kills the body’s cells instantly and eats its way throughout the body. Even a mere touch is enough to kill a person but this poison has been shot into his heart. Archangel’s Halo, as far as Yusaku knows, has no cure.

Yusaku drops to his knees. It feels like all the warmth has left his body. He’s mildly aware of Ryoken holding him, gripping on tightly to his body as he collapses. He feels Ryoken pull him into his lap, cradling him like a small child. Ryoken is calling to him and Takeru is howling in agony but Yusaku can’t think straight enough to listen to their voices.

Yusaku reaches up with a shaky hand to try to wipe Ryoken’s tears away but he’s too weak to reach his cheek in time before his hand drops limpy onto his chest.

He can hear Ryoken crying and calling to him but he sounds so far away. Yusaku feels like he’s underwater. Ryoken’s voice is so muffled and unintelligible that Yusaku doesn’t even bother to listen to it anymore. He doesn’t have the strength to care. All he wants to do is close his eyes and sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

When Yusaku opens his eyes again, he’s no longer in pain. He looks down at his chest but nothing is there. There’s no arrow nor any sign of blood. Instead, Yusaku finds himself wearing a pretty, white dress. It’s soft, made from the finest of silk. It flows around him gently, falling around his frame like mist falls on soft petals on quiet mornings.

Yusaku looks around him. He’s caught in a world of darkness. There’s no light here except for the dim light that emits from Yusaku’s own body. His glow does little to light his way but it’s enough for him to take a few brave steps into the darkness.

“Hello, Moonlight.” A soft voice calls.

Her voice sounds like the prettiest of all harps. A gentle strum of strings, a cascade of music flowing towards him. Yusaku turns towards the sound, finding a beautiful woman as she sits in a small field of blue flowers.

It takes Yusaku a moment to recognize her before he realizes that she is Ryoken’s mother. Her long, white hair is so reminiscent of her son’s and her eyes are a soft shade of lilac. She’s even more breathtaking than her portrait, like an angel come to life before Yusaku’s very eyes.

When she stands, she towers over Yusaku. She must be at least twice his size. She reaches out to touch his cheek, quietly cupping it in her palm. Her touch is so motherly, so loving, that it makes Yusaku instantly feel safe and loved.

“You are so beautiful.” She sighs, happily. “My son is so lucky to have found you.”

“Where am I?” Yusaku asks. This woman’s beauty can only distract him for so long before the crushing realization hits him that he is most likely dead. He’ll most likely never see Ryoken or Takeru or anyone else ever again. “Am I dead?”

“You’re in the Ever Dream.” The woman smiles. Her voice is like pealing bells, ringing beautifully with every word. “You can call me Mother.”

Yusaku has heard of such a place. This is the place that all souls will wander to after their body has died. They wait here for the Great Wolf to gather them and lead them to the afterlife. Of course, there are horror stories told about the souls that are stuck here forever, never able to move on to the other side and never being able to go back to their life on Earth.

“Mother…” Yusaku echoes. “What happened to me? I’m dead, aren’t I?”

“You were shot and poisoned.” She smiles softly, as if she isn’t talking about something so painful. “Don’t fret, little one. You aren’t dead yet, it’s before your time. You still have many years to live. This is only temporary.” 

Yusaku frowns. He doesn’t fully understand her words. 

“Listen carefully, can you hear that?” Mother asks.

Yusaku listens closely. He shuts his eyes and steadies himself so he can listen intently. It’s strange not being able to hear his own breathing or heartbeat. This place is completely silent. He tries to listen more carefully until he hears it, a distant whispering like a soft prayer. The voice is so familiar, so warm.

“Ryoken.” Yusaku mumbles. 

Mother smiles again. “He’s praying for you. It’s the same prayer I whispered to him when he was born. I sacrificed my soul for him to live.”

Yusaku panics at her words, glancing up at her with fear clear in his eyes. Ryoken can’t save his life without sacrificing his own. A life without him isn’t worth living. Yusaku would rather die than spend one day alive without him. “I don’t want him to sacrifice himself for me. We have to stop him.”

Mother hushes him, gently taking Yusaku’s small hands into hers. “Don’t worry, Moonlight. He’s not sacrificing his own soul. He’s simply giving you a part of mine. He’s sharing my sacrifice with you so that you can live.”

Yusaku relaxes slightly. “He’ll be okay?”

“Of course.” Mother smiles. “He’s a wonderful young man, isn’t he? I’m so proud of him. He’s everything I wanted his father to be. Handsome, smart, kind, empathetic, loving… I’m glad he found you, Moonlight. You selflessly saved his life and showed him compassion during a time that no one else would.”

Mother sighs then, turning to pick a flower from the meadow surrounding her. She carefully tucks it behind Yusaku’s ear and tips Yusaku’s face up to hers. She smiles as she stares at him, seeing pure beauty in Yusaku’s soul.

“I was only seventeen when I met my son’s father.” Mother begins. “My parents were Mages. They took me to the Spring Equinox Ball and that is where I met Kiyoshi. He was well into his fifties but that didn’t deter me. He was so charming that I fell for him instantly. He asked me to marry him on the very night that we met. I felt like I was in a Fae tale, like a beautiful maiden that fell for a handsome prince that wanted to make me his queen.

I snuck home and stole my mother’s wedding dress and we ran off to get married in secret. I believe that I became pregnant with my son on that very night. Kiyoshi took me deep in the forest and took my innocence from me.

My parents were very angry at me. Back then, I thought that they were being over-protective, I thought they were being stupid. I came back home the next morning with my new husband and pregnant with his child. When they realized that I had married him, they were so furious that they chased me away. I never returned home to them, even though I always wanted to. I still wonder if they’ve ever been able to forgive me for what I did.

When I told Kiyoshi that I was pregnant, he looked overjoyed. Now I realize why he was so happy… It took me months before I realized what kind of man he was but by then, I knew it was too late. I accepted my fate because I knew that I couldn’t escape it. However, I wouldn’t allow my son to suffer because of my mistake.

When my husband tried to kill me, I memorized the words to his spell. I became a seamstress by choice but I had the Magic within me to become a Mage if I had chosen to. I pulled Ryoken from my dying body and whispered those same words to him so that the spell would be cast on him and not on his father.

I realize that it’s a curse… It’s not an immortality spell like Kiyoshi had thought it was. It’s a punishment for playing too close to death. I’m sure you’ll understand what I mean when you return to your world.”

Yusaku listens to her story eagerly. He hangs on every word. It’s so odd hearing it come from Kiyoshi’s victim rather than to hear it being told by a cranky Mage as a bedtime story. Even the images in the crystal ball pale in comparison to how she talks about her own death. Yusaku finally knows the whole story, told from the Warlock and his victim.

“It’s time for you to go back home.” Mother says suddenly. She glances up as she hears her son’s prayers. “The spell is near completion.”

“What will happen to you?” Yusaku asks, worried.

“My soul is stuck here, in the Ever Dream.” Mother explains. “But not for long. When you and my son return here one day after you’ve had your chance to live long, happy lives, my soul will be completed again and I will follow you into the afterlife.”

Yusaku can hear Ryoken calling his name in the distance. His voice is getting clearer now. Yusaku wants to follow it, run to it, he just wants to be with him again. He can feel himself being tugged away, like a rope is tied around his waist and pulling him from Mother.

“Moonlight.” Mother calls once again. 

When Yusaku glances at her, she points off into the distance. Yusaku can see a wolf standing there, accompanied by two other people. Yusaku squints as he stares, straining his eyes to see better. The people standing with the wolf are Elves. Not just any Elves, but Yusaku’s very own parents.

Yusaku chokes up when he sees them. It’s been twenty long years since their deaths. Twenty, long and lonely years without them. They both raise their hands to wave at Yusaku. Yusaku wants to run up to them and hold them but Mother stops him before he can take even one step closer.

“Let me see them.” Yusaku pleads.

“There will be time for that later.” Mother explains. “For now, this is all you’re allowed.”

Yusaku frowns and tears gather in his eyes as he stares into the faces of his parents. He raises his hand to wave back at them, wishing he could talk to them one last time. They give him a comforting smile, one that sets aside all his fears that they’re displeased with him. In that small gesture, he feels their blessings telling him that he made the right choice by being with Ryoken.

“It’s time to go now, Moonlight.” Mother announces. 

She takes Yusaku’s hand and leads him away and deeper into the darkness. She gives him a kiss on his forehead and whispers a quick goodbye before she closes his eyes and the world goes black once again.


	35. Chapter 35

When Yusaku opens his eyes again, the pain has returned although it has dulled some. He’s cradled in Ryoken’s lap, held close to Ryoken’s chest as Ryoken shakes with grief. Takeru’s wolf form lays his head in Yusaku’s lap, his paws tucked beneath his chin. His eyes are saddened, mourning the loss of his friend.

“Yaow.” Ai cries out. He hops onto Yusaku’s chest and curls up there, yet again demanding the most attention in the situation.

Yusaku coughs, tasting his own blood in the back of his throat. “Ai…” He croaks pathetically, glaring at the cat as he steps all over Yusaku’s chest.

“Yaooooow.” Ai cries, purring. He starts to knead his paws into Yusaku’s chest. “Yaow.”

Ryoken opens his eyes in disbelief. When he sees Yusaku’s green eyes looking up at him, he pulls Yusaku closer and embraces him tightly. He mumbles an intelligible string of words in his relief. 

“Kengo!” Ema cries suddenly. 

Yusaku turns his head in time to watch as the Hunter drops to his knees in pain. His arm is very obviously infected with the poison he had used to try to kill Yusaku. He must have cut himself on the arrow as he shot it. The poison is slowly crawling up his arm, killing everything in its path.

“Tie it off.” Yusaku manages to whisper through the pain. “Tie off his arm and get him to a doctor. You need to cut off the blood flow so the poison can’t spread to his heart.”

Ema looks up at Yusaku with tears in her eyes. Her eyes widen as she realizes that Yusaku has somehow survived. She nods after she recovers from the shock of it, untying the ribbon in her hair to tie around her brother’s arm. If she can tie it tight enough to stop the blood flow, Kengo might be able to survive.

Yusaku doesn’t get to say much more before the pain finally knocks him out. Some part of him is vaguely aware of Ryoken carrying him but for the most part, Yusaku has no idea what’s happening to him anymore.

When he comes to again, he’s in a soft bed somewhere. Streaks of soft sunlight filter in through a glass window pane by his head, lighting the room. For a blissful moment, Yusaku has forgotten everything that happened just a few hours ago. It feels like a distant dream. The only things that bring Yusaku back to reality are the bandages wrapped around his chest and the pain sprouting from the top of his head.

He crawls out of bed, feeling disoriented by his surroundings. He doesn’t recognize this place at all. No one is around to talk to, he’s all alone in this tiny bedroom. 

His cloak hangs off the end of the bed. Yusaku grabs it and uses it to cover himself. All he’s wearing right now are the bandages wrapped around his chest and a loose pair of pants that he tailored from one of Ryoken’s old pieces of clothing. He would feel too cold and a little self conscious walking around without the cloak covering him.

When he walks out of the small room, he enters a large waiting room like area. The sound of splashing water calls for Yusaku’s attention. When he turns to look for it, he finds a tall man washing his hands in a small basin of water. His hands are covered in bright red blood that he thoroughly rinses off with the clean water.

It’s an unnerving sight for the Elf to see after waking up in an unfamiliar place. Yusaku briefly wonders if he should try to sneak out the door. He takes a few steps towards it but the wooden floor creaks beneath his weight and gives him away.

“Oh.” The man mumbles when he notices Yusaku. “You’re awake.”

When he realizes Yusaku’s discomfort at the sight of the blood on his hands, he chuckles lightly. 

“Oh, sorry.” He apologizes. “I’m Akira. I’m a doctor. Well, doctor in training. Kyoko is the head doctor here but she’s finishing up with our patient.”

Akira finishes washing his hands quickly and turns his full attention towards Yusaku.

“What happened to me?” Yusaku asks.

“Your friends brought you in.” Akira says as he searches for a clean cloth to dry off his wet hands. “One of the Hunters shot you and poisoned you. It’s remarkable, really. We couldn’t find any poison left in your blood. All we needed to do was patch you up so your wound wouldn’t be infected. It should have shot you through the heart but it’s nothing really. It’s just a small wound.”

Yusaku stares at the doctor, still confused. “What happened to my friends?”

“Oh, them?” Akira blinks. “I think they went to prepare for your trial at Solstice’s Sanctum. They should be back shortly to take you there. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here until then. We have orders to keep you here.”

Another door opens, interrupting their conversation. A young woman steps into the room. Yusaku assumes she must be Doctor Kyoko. She smiles when she sees Yusaku standing up and walking around.

“Oh good, I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better. When they brought you in, you were out cold.” Kyoko smiles. “I was worried about you.”

Yusaku wants to leave and look for Ryoken. He has no idea whether or not he’s safe. “Are you sure I can’t go out now?” Yusaku asks.

Kyoko sighs and shakes her head. “I think you’re well enough to leave but we have strict orders to hold you here until your trial is ready to begin. In the meantime,I believe that Ema would like a word with you before you go. She’s waiting in the other room with her brother.”

Yusaku hesitates for a moment. After Kengo had shot him, he’s weary of meeting him again. Kyoko gives Yusaku a small, reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and leads Yusaku to Kengo’s room.


	36. Chapter 36

Yusaku knocks and waits for Ema to invite him in before he enters the small room. She’s sitting in a chair beside her brother’s bed. Yusaku winces when he realizes the terrible shape that Kengo is in. His arm has been amputated, removed near the point that Yusaku had suggested that Ema tie tightly.

Ema smiles weakly at Yusaku. Her eyes are swollen and puffy from crying. She holds Kengo’s remaining hand in hers while he sleeps.

“The poison would have kept spreading if they didn’t remove his arm. Even if he could have kept it, the muscle was too destroyed to be worth keeping.” Ema explains quietly. “We’re lucky you suggested tying it off.”

Yusaku shrugs. “I’ve read a lot about poisons. I know to avoid Archangel’s Halo. It’s practically illegal to grow. You need a license to keep it, even if it’s just a sample.”

“You didn’t have to help us, you know.” Ema frowns. She rubs small circles in Kengo’s hand with her thumb. “We hunted you down and almost killed you. In fact, I’m certain that my brother  _ did  _ kill you. Why would you even want to help us after all we’ve done to hurt you?”

“It was the right thing to do.” Yusaku sighs. He pulls up a spare chair and takes a seat across from Ema.

Ema looks over at her brother again, concerned about him even as he sleeps. “I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for saving him. I tried to talk him out of it but he never listens to me.”

“There’s no need to thank me.”

“I think we at least owe you an apology. I know Kengo would apologize to you if he could.” Ema sighs and shakes her head as tears fill her eyes again. “His mother nearly lost her life to a beast when Kengo was younger. Ever since then, he started training to make sure that he could be a strong enough Hunter to make sure that no one else would ever be hurt again.

That’s our job. We risk our lives to stop beasts from attacking and hurting anyone. I just didn’t realize how much suffering we cause by doing our jobs.”

“You’re only trying to protect people.” Yusaku says.

“You’ve done a better job at that than we have.” Ema sighs again. “You protected that Dragon because you didn’t want him to be killed unfairly. You’re far more noble than I am. I wanted to kill him without even knowing the truth. If I had killed him, I would have killed a person. If I had killed you… I would have killed another. Not to mention the Lycan… I would have killed three innocent people because I didn’t want to listen to the truth.”

“Do you really believe that we’re innocent?” Yusaku asks.

“I know you are. You’re not a bad person, Yusaku. You’re far more kinder than I am. You saved that man’s life because it was the right thing to do.”

“I just saw someone that needed my help, so I gave it to him.”

Ema squeezes her brother’s hand gently. She’s silent for a long moment before she speaks again.

“I didn’t understand you back then… Back when you told me that you fell in love with him. I’m only half-Elf… I guess the curse isn’t in my blood like it is in yours.

When I told my mother about it, that’s when I understood. Kengo has always been angry at my mother. He blames her for being the reason that his father left his mother. I never realized the pain that it caused my mother.

She fell in love with a married man. She loved him so much that she thinks it almost killed her. When my father found out, he left his first wife for her. My mother was so happy but she felt so guilty for stealing another woman’s husband. She knows how much it hurts to watch the person you love be with another.

When my father died, it was like part of my mother died. I can’t imagine how much it would have hurt you to lose your Dragon like that. Now I can finally understand why you did what you did and why you risked for life for him.”

Yusaku shrugs, feeling a little self-conscious. “I love him, what else can I say?”

Ema smiles, cheering up a little. “Did it feel good? When you made love with him as a Dragon? I have to confess, it was sort of a beautiful moment. I could see the love you have for each other in the way that you looked into each other’s eyes.”

Yusaku’s face turns red at Ema’s curious question. “I… I’m not going to answer that.”

Ema giggles. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since then. I wonder what it’s like? Maybe now that you’re both Dragons, it will be even more interesting.”

Yusaku blinks, suddenly confused. “What?”

Ema tilts her head to the side. “Haven’t you seen your reflection, yet?”

Yusaku shakes his head.

“Hold on. I have just the thing.” Ema says. She reaches down and pulls a shiny dagger from her boot. She shines it quickly with her sleeve before she passes it to Yusaku for Yusaku to use as a makeshift mirror.

The shiny metal is so sharp and smooth that it works just like a looking glass. Yusaku stares at his reflection. He doesn’t look much different from the last time he saw himself. His freckles are still there and his eyes are the same shade of green.

Ema sighs and stands up, brushing Yusaku’s hair away to reveal two, small budding horns that protrude from his head. They’re so small but they have the small intricate swirls that Ryoken’s horns have.

Yusaku nearly drops the dagger as he leaps to his feet in shock. He remembers Ryoken’s mother again and the words she had spoken. Is this what she had meant? Did she mean that Yusaku would share Ryoken’s curse and that they’d both be part beast?

“I think they look cute on you.” Ema giggles. She reaches up to touch the small nubs again.

Yusaku doesn’t know how to respond. This feels so bizarre. Somehow, despite everything that has happened to him, such as meeting Ryoken, a man that can turn into a Dragon, meeting his mother in the Ever Dream, even dying and being brought back to life… None of that can top how he feels right now, knowing that he’s been cursed just like Ryoken and that now, he too, can turn into a Dragon at will.


	37. Chapter 37

Before Yusaku has the time to really let it all sink in, he hears the front door open. Muffled voices can be heard from where Yusaku is standing with Ema. Yusaku listens carefully, trying to make out their words.

“Is he awake yet?” Takeru’s familiar voice asks.

“He’s with another patient.” Akira answers.

“They’re calling him for his trial.” Takeru says. Yusaku can hear his voice getting closer.

“Ahh.” Ema sighs sadly. “It’s time for you to leave, Yusaku. Good luck, Witch.”

Ema gives Yusaku a small wave goodbye as Yusaku steps out of Kengo’s small room. There’s no point in trying to hide or run away from another trial. Yusaku knows that he and Ryoken are innocent and he’ll fight to prove it. He’s not afraid anymore.

When he steps out of the smaller room and into the main one, he expects to see Takeru standing alone. Instead, he’s accompanied by Go. The Ogre stands by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Yusaku doesn’t need to ask to know why he’s here. He’s here to make sure that Yusaku and Takeru don’t try to run away and avoid their trial. He’ll be their escort to the Sanctum.

Takeru sighs in relief when he lays his eyes on Yusaku. “Thank the Gods that you’re feeling better.”

“Where’s Ryoken?” Yusaku demands to know. Yusaku is so nervous. He hasn’t seen Ryoken in so long and every second away is like agony. His worry will only grow more and more until they can meet again and Yusaku sees that he is okay.

“He’s waiting for the trial to begin.” Takeru answers. When he sees the worry on Yusaku’s face he clarifies. “He’s alright, Yusaku.”

“What am I going to say?” Yusaku asks as they head towards the Sanctum. Go follows behind them, keeping several feet of distance between them. Yusaku can feel all eyes on him as they make their way there. Everyone stares at the horns on his head, fearful but curious. He can hear his name being carried on hushed whispers as the townspeople lay their eyes on him.

“I don’t know.” Takeru frowns. “We’re going to be speaking to the Grimoire Council. I’m going to be tried with you because I protected you. Kiku is going to be so angry with me when she sees me.”

Yusaku grimaces when Takeru tells him the bad news. He doesn’t want Takeru to take any blame or to take the fall because of him. Takeru is the last person on Earth that deserves to be punished like that.

It will be even harder to try to convince the Grimoire Council of his innocence. They were around when Kiyoshi had been executed, so they’re notorious for being strict and hard-hearted. Convincing them might require a miracle stronger than the one Ryoken had made when he saved Yusaku’s life.

Yusaku’s heart starts to fly in his chest when they finally arrive at their destination. All he wants is to see Ryoken for what might be their last time together. Ryoken’s smile when he sees Yusaku is so heart-breakingly beautiful that it makes Yusaku tear up instantly. Ai is there with him, perched on Ryoken’s shoulder and waiting for his master to return. He hops onto Yusaku’s shoulder as soon as Yusaku is close enough to safely make that leap.

Ryoken pulls him in close and kisses him longingly. They’ve only been separated for a few hours but it feels like a lifetime has passed since they’ve been locked in each other’s embrace. Yusaku never wants to let Ryoken go. He refuses to. He holds onto Ryoken’s hand tightly as they make their way to stand before the Grimoire Council.

Their kiss causes a stir among the crowd that has gathered to witness the trial. Yusaku is called all sorts of horrible names, shunning him for kissing what they believe is a disgusting beast instead of a Human.

The Grimoire Council is sparse now, made up of Elders that are the only two members left standing. Old age and illness have played their parts in culling the once grand cast of Mages. They were once a part of the Grimoire Council before Yusaku and Takeru’s parents took over alongside Ryoken’s father. When every last member of that council had died, the Elders took back their places and resumed their old roles.

“All rise for the Grimoire Council.” Go announces as he takes his place in front of Yusaku, Takeru and Ryoken. “The trial shall now commence so please be seated again and hold your silence until the trial has ended.”

The Head Councilman is a frail, old man. Old age has eaten many wrinkles into his face. The wrinkles cut deep into his skin, looking almost like battle scars. His expression looks especially cruel and mean with all of them decorating his skin. 

Yusaku remembers him well. He grew up with this man watching over him and the other young Sorcerers. He was a kind, patient and grandfatherly man. However, Yusaku has seen his strict side, a side that Yusaku has never wanted to have to face.

He stands up and addresses the trio, calling all but Ryoken by name.

“Yusaku, Takeru and the Beast.” He calls to them, his voice echoing menacingly throughout the hall. “Do you understand why we have called you here?”

Yusaku is the one that is brave enough to speak up. “We have committed no crime, Head Councilman. We are all innocent.”

“Do not speak out of turn, young one.” The Head Councilman scolds. “There will be time for your turn to speak later.”

Yusaku holds his tongue, despite how much he wants to start arguing his innocence. 

“I’ve been made to understand that you are accused of the heaviest crimes out of the three of you.” The Head Councilman puts on a pair of reading glasses and unrolls the scroll in front of him. “Aiding and abetting a deadly beast, lying and misdirecting Hunters, using Magic to create false gold, disguising a beast as a human to fool and misdirect Hunters, using forbidden Magic, having sexual intercourse with a beast, denying trial and finally, escaping execution.”

The Head Councilman clears his throat, exhausted simply from reading out Yusaku’s crimes. The hall is filled with murmurs as their audience and witnesses begin talking amongst themselves. The Head Councilman pauses for a moment to stare closer at Yusaku. His eyes fall onto the small horns that protrude from Yusaku’s skull. With a trembling sigh, he shakes his head.

“Why do you have horns?” He asks.

“I’ve been cursed by the same spell that has cursed Ryoken.” Yusaku explains.

The Head Councilman shakes his head as if he doesn’t believe a single word that Yusaku says. He ignores the Elf and continues reading his scroll. “Takeru, you are being trialed for aiding and abetting a criminal and for allowing a tried criminal to escape their execution. As for the Beast, it is committing a crime simply by being alive. Are we aware of any deaths caused by this creature?”

“All recent deaths were of natural causes, Head Councilman.” Go answers. “Some livestock were found dead in the woods but we’ve determined that they were attacked by wolves, not a Dragon.”

Yusaku tries to speak up but he’s silenced before he can even get one word out.

“I will allow you your moment to speak if you are patient enough to wait until you are given permission to do so.” The Head Councilman announces with a chastising tone. “Do not waste our time with more lies, Warlock.” 

“I have done no wrong.” Yusaku starts. “I returned home one night and I found a man dying in my bed because he had been hit with a poisoned arrow. I did all I could to save his life because in my eyes, I saw a Human. In my defence, I did not realize his capabilities to turn himself into a Dragon until I had cured him of the poison.”

“He has horns and claws.” The Councilwoman suddenly interjects, speaking for the first time since the trial had begun. “He doesn’t look like any Human that I’ve ever met.”

“That is because he is cursed. Yes, it is the truth that he has a Dragon form but the reason that he is able to become a Dragon is because he was cursed by his own mother. When his father tried to kill them both, she used his spell on her son instead. Ryoken’s father is none other than that bastard Warlock Kiyoshi.”

The crowd starts up again, louder and angrier this time. Some are demanding Yusaku’s execution immediately for continuing to spread more lies and for speaking Kiyoshi’s name. Others are in disbelief but want to hear more of Yusaku’s story, stunned by the sudden allegation. It’s a shock to all of them. They all believed that Kiyoshi had killed his son but there has never been any proof to give them enough closure. The Councilwoman frowns at the allegation, angry at Yusaku for mentioning it at all.

“How dare you speak that name in these halls.” The Head Councilman fumes. The name itself is considered cursed. Yusaku feels like he’s committed another crime just by speaking it.

“Kiyoshi attempted to kill his own wife and their unborn child in order to grant himself immortality. However, he failed. Before he could kill his wife, she sacrificed herself to give her son a chance to live. She cursed her son to be a Dragon so that he could survive.

The spell requires the sacrifice of a Sorcerer's life in order to save the life of one that is dying. Kiyoshi’s wife had Magic but she chose not to become a Mage. When he tried to kill her and their unborn child, she ended up giving birth to their baby and she cast the spell on him, sacrificing her own life for her son’s. Magic requires balance, you can’t save someone’s life without sacrifice and without a curse. In this case, the curse is to become a Dragon-like beast.”

“Do you have proof of your claims?” The Head Councilman asks.

“The crime was recorded by a crystal ball. I have the date, time and star chart to play it for you. I had Kiyoshi’s journals but they were burnt up when my cottage was burned during my previous trial.”

“No, I saved them.” Takeru interjects. “I managed to save the journals. We have more proof. I brought them with me, you can see them for yourself”

“Then show us on the crystal ball we have here. We will see if you are telling the truth or not.” The Head Councilman decides.

Yusaku does as he is told. He steps forward and reads the specifications into the crystal ball in the center of the hall and it hums to life, playing the memories recorded by one of its relatives.

The recording wasn’t easy to watch the first time and it’s not any easier now. Ryoken has to look away, turning and head and closing his eyes so he won’t have to watch his mother be murdered for the second time. Yusaku has trouble watching it too, once is more than enough for one lifetime. The crowd watches in horror, stunned to silence as they watch the bastard murder his own wife out of selfishness and greed.

The Council members are visibly shaken by the proof that Yusaku has shown them but it’s not enough for them to be convinced that Yusaku is as innocent as he claims to be.

“How can we be certain that this beast is truly the child in the recording?” The Head Councilman asks.

Yusaku doesn’t know how to convince them anymore. He stands in shock as they refuse to acknowledge the truth even after it had played itself right in front of their eyes. It should be so clear to them now but even with the proof, they refuse to accept Ryoken so easily. The Grimoire Council has seen too much tragedy to give in so easily. They’ve lived through too much heartache and devastation to accept what they’ve heard without further proof to back it up.

“My grandson.” The Councilwoman speaks up. She’s a tall, gorgeous woman with long hair tied into an intricate bun on top of her head. Her eyes are a vivid shade of lavender. “My daughter was the one that was taken from us too soon by that Bastard. If that beast is truly her son, then I will see her likeness in him.”

She steps down and off the stage to saunter closer to Ryoken. She holds his face in her hands and stares intently at him. Yusaku refuses to let go of Ryoken’s hand, he holds it tightly in his own even as the Councilwoman pulls Ryoken this way and that to get a better look at him.

“Your eyes…” The Councilwoman sighs, stepping away from Ryoken. “They are not hers.”


	38. Chapter 38

Yusaku feels like the world is going to fall out from under him. How can she not see the likeness? Yusaku has met Ryoken’s mother and it’s undeniable that Ryoken is her son. Yusaku wants to argue but before he can get a word out, the Councilwoman interrupts him.

“Your eyes are not hers but I can see her so clearly in them.” The woman continues. “Yes… I believe that the Warlock is telling the truth, Head Councilman. This man is no beast, he is one of my own. He clearly has my daughter’s features. You can see them for yourself if you look.”

The Head Councilman joins the woman off stage and inspects Ryoken for himself. He too had known Ryoken’s mother as she grew up, she was like a daughter to him as well. It takes him several long moments but even he can agree that yes, this has to be her son. Her likeness shines so brightly inside of him that it feels as if she is standing in the room with them.

The Councilwoman pulls Ryoken in for a hug, holding him close with all the love she has for her lost daughter. Tears flow down her well-aged cheeks as she cries. She may have lost her daughter so long ago but her daughter has found a way to return to her in the form of her son.

“The journals.” The Head Councilman clears his throat, trying to hold back his emotion. “Bring them to us so we may see them.”

Go collects the books for him and brings them to the Head Councilman. He opens them up but pauses when he realizes that he cannot read them.

“They’re written in the Old Language.” Yusaku interrupts. “Ryoken can read them for you.”

“The Old Language? How do you know such a language? It’s been long dead.” The Head Councilman asks.

“My father taught it to me.” Ryoken explains. “Before he died, that is.”

“You can confirm that he’s dead, correct?” The Head Councilman asks to confirm, worried that Kiyoshi might still pose a threat to his people.

“I buried him myself.” Ryoken grimaces at the memory.

Yusaku wonders how difficult it must have been to be eight years ago and all alone, left with the task to bury your own father’s body with no help from anyone. Yusaku squeezes Ryoken’s hand a little, trying to comfort him. Ryoken returns the favor with a small smile, calming Yusaku instantly.

“I believe that with all this evidence, it’s fair to say that you are guilty of the crimes that you have been accused of. However, based on the evidence that you have provided, we believe that you are in the right and you will be absolved of your crimes.” The Councilwoman announces.

“Hold on, Councilwoman. While this takes care of several of their crimes, it doesn’t free them of all of them.” The Head Councilman suddenly remembers that they’re in the middle of a trial and not a family reunion. He turns his attention back to Yusaku. “I’ve been told that you’ve been using forbidden Magic. That in itself is still a crime worthy enough of execution. I’m sure you are aware of that, young one.”

Yusaku nods. “I won’t deny it, Head Councilman. I have been using forbidden Magic.”

“What do you have to say in your defence?”

“Head Councilman, I believe… No... Ryoken and I believe that Magic isn’t inherently wrong or evil. It’s the people that use the Magic that are responsible for their actions when using it. Kiyoshi was a terrible person that used Magic as his weapon of choice, it wasn’t the Magic that forced him to do wrong. Magic shouldn’t be punished or forgotten because of fools like him that take advantage of it.

Ryoken and I are both proof that Magic can be used for good if it is used by good people. His mother sacrificed herself to save his life and he was going to sacrifice himself to save me. Magic can be used for good, even the Magic that the Grimoire Council has outlawed. 

Think of the good it can bring us, Head Councilman. There’s so much that we’ve forgotten or left behind out of fear and ignorance. All that knowledge isn’t lost. Kiyoshi may have been a cruel man but he collected thousands of books that hold all of this precious knowledge. We shouldn’t allow it all to go to waste or to be forgotten out of fear because of the actions of a few evil people. Please, can’t we reconsider our rulings?”

The Head Councilman sighs and returns to his seat to sit down heavily. “I am an old man, Yusaku. We are all far too old to make anymore decisions like that.

However, I believe you. I can see that you are pure of heart, young one. You risked your life to save the life of this young man next to you because it was the right thing to do. I do not sense any evil in your soul. 

Perhaps it’s time that we form the next generation of the Grimoire Council. Our time to retire has come, passed and I believe that it has come again. It is time for fresh minds and for a brighter future for our home. I think that you are worthy of the first seat, Yusaku.”

The Councilwoman nods along in agreement. “I think it is long past the time for us to retire and allow the younger generation to review our rulings and make changes where they see fit. The world is changing, it is time for us to need more modern views if we want to keep up with the rest of the world.”

“Who else would suit the Council well?” The Head Councilman wonders out loud as he gazes out of the Mages that are present.

“Takeru.” Yusaku answers immediately. “I think he deserves a seat too.”

Takeru smiles shyly and scratches the back of his well. “Well, if you say so then I guess I have no choice but to accept.”

“Spectre, Miyu and Aoi too.” Yusaku continues. “Jin and Kiku?”

The Head Councilman nods. “All good choices. What about that young Wind Mage? His name escapes me but I believe that he’d be well suited too, don’t you think?”

Takeru nods. “He’d be perfect.”

“What about you, Dragon?” The Head Councilman asks as he turns towards Ryoken. “Would you accept a place in the Grimoire Council? It sounds as if you saved this young Warlock’s life and I’m sure it would make your grandmother proud to see her flesh and blood carry on her lineage for her. I think you would make a fine addition to the council.”

Ryoken’s eyes grow wide. It feels like just moments ago that he was so close to execution and now he’s being offered the prestige of a seat on the Grimoire Council alongside Yusaku.

“I’d love to.” Ryoken agrees.

“Perfect.” The Head Councilman sighs. “A council of nine. I believe that settles everything aside from the false gold that you used to pay to Hunter Go. If you are willing to pay him back what you owe him then that should be all.”

“I’ll be sure to pay him back if that is what you wish for, Head Councilman. However, the gold wasn’t an illusion or faked. I used a transmutation spell to create gold from stone. It’s very real.”

The Head Councilman frowns and shakes his head at Yusaku. “I’ll tell you what, young one. I will pretend that this never happened. All I ask is that you ensure that your new rulings include forbidding Sorcerers from making their own gold. We can’t have the economy crashing because you young ones decide to make your own money. 

I think with that… We will leave the rest of the decision making up to you all. You may select someone as your head and then you can discuss your new rulings. I have faith that you all will choose them wisely.

Now, if you don’t mind us… I think we should go spend some time at the Springs and rest these old, weary bones.

When the Elders have left, Yusaku turns to Ryoken and gives him a soft smile. He finally feels safe again. They’ve succeeded. He’s proven both his and Ryoken’s innocence. Maybe now they can finally live in peace without the constant fear that they will be killed.

Ryoken pulls him into a tight embrace and then gives him a kiss, it’s a small celebratory gesture. His kiss is so soft and sweet, so comforting and warm. When he pulls away, he eyes Yusaku’s horns and lovingly runs his fingers over them. He knows that he is the reason that they are there now. His Magic is what saved Yusaku’s life. These horns will always serve as a reminder to that painful moment in their lives but also as a reminder to the love they share and the sacrifice Ryoken was willing to make to give Yusaku a chance to live again.

“Yusaku.” Takeru calls, snapping Yusaku’s attention back to the present. “I think you should be the new head of the council. I think you’re the perfect choice.”

“We agree.” Spectre says as he trots up with Aoi and Miyu in tow. They nod alongside him. “Yusaku is the best choice to lead us.”

“Us too.” Jin says as he and Kiku step forward. Kiku walks over to hold Takeru’s hand tightly in her own.

“So do I.” The Wind Mage says as he comes up too. 

“I think that would be a perfect place for you, Moonlight.” Ryoken smiles, encouragingly. 

Yusaku can’t help but feel a little proud of himself and most of all, relieved. He’s fought for years to make everyone understand that Magic cannot be as bad as they feared it to be. All those years, he was turned away and shunned but now he’s finally proven himself and he’s proven that Magic isn’t something to be afraid of. Maybe now they can all begin to take steps in the right direction instead of running in the tight circles that they used to.

“My first declaration as your new Head Councilman is to make all Magic legal again.” Yusaku smiles proudly. “Witches and Warlocks are no longer outcasts in our community, they should be as well accepted as Mages are.”

Everyone cheers in agreement. They set aside all their fears and throw all their trust into Yusaku, knowing that he won’t lead them wrong.


	39. Chapter 39

It’s a slow process but they eventually move Ryoken’s collection of books into the Sanctum so that the knowledge can be shared with everyone. Ryoken feels glad that the library that he grew up with can be fully appreciated as it should be rather than sit and collect dust.

Ryoken then takes the time to teach the eager Mages new languages and new Magic that they have never even heard of before. Yusaku happily joins him and works alongside him as his teaching assistant. Yusaku can see the excitement and joy on his lover’s face whenever Ryoke watches his students excel. 

It’s a heartwarming sight to see. Yusaku is so happy to watch as the man he loves is accepted by all the people he grew up with, even though it took some time and a lot of pain to get to this point.

Whenever they have time alone and away from the rest of the Council, Ryoken teaches Yusaku all he needs to know about being a Dragon. He teaches Yusaku how to shift his form, how to trade his normal body for a stronger, faster one. Then he teaches Yusaku how to fly, teaching him how to take off from the ground and how to land again afterwards. They go cloud chasing and bask in the glow of the moon and stars. Yusaku’s Dragon powers grow as the curse matures, soon he reaches the same level as Ryoken. 

At first, Yusaku didn’t even have the power to shapeshift but the power slowly came to him after some time had passed. Yusaku’s horns grew in more and his claws began to form, curling delicately from his fingertips. It took some patience but when the day finally came, it was exciting for both of them.

Yusaku doesn’t feel as stunning of a spectacle as Ryoken is when he’s in his Dragon form. However, when Ryoken describes his appearance, he feels beautiful and mighty. Ryoken says that his dark blue scales are the color of the ocean that reflect beautiful pinks and light blues when they catch the light. His wings are massive, although not as massive as Ryoken’s. Yusaku’s wingspan falls just short of Ryoken’s.

Together, they’re able to explore the skies and reach new places that they could have never travelled to as humanoids. It feels like their love is able to reach new heights. Now they’re able to understand each other at a deeper level and reach a stronger bond. At times, they’ll fly away to the ocean to watch the sunset and then make love on the beach. Sometimes they’ll make love as people, sometimes as Dragons and sometimes only one of them will maintain their humanoid form while the other tease them in their Dragon one.

When a few years have passed, Yusaku and Ryoken finally get married. It’s a gorgeous ceremony with a simple handfasting and a lot of dancing. Yusaku wears his mother’s wedding dress, one of the few things that Takeru managed to save from Yusaku’s burning home. 

The dress is intricate, covered in beautiful floral embroidery that covers most of the floor length teal and black dress. The high collar keeps Yusaku’s head held high, a tradition of his people is to always be honorable and proud of their Elvenhood so their clothing is worn to depict that. Yusaku throws on his cloak as a last minute touch to complete his outfit. He would feel naked without it gracing his shoulders.

His dark blue horns that have grown longer are used to anchor thin gold chains together so that they may drape delicately and frame Yusaku’s freckled face. Jewels drip from the chains, emeralds and rubies. His hair is tied up intrically by Kiku, tied into a fancy, braided bun that crowns the top of his head.

Yusaku cries the moment that he lays eyes on Ryoken on their wedding day. Ryoken looks so beautiful as he dresses in a long, dark blue robe that sweeps the floor as he walks. It is something Human inspired, layered over a loose shirt and tight pants with high leather boots. It was an outfit chosen by his grandmother, the fabric handpicked by her. The golden stars and constellations were all hand sewn by her. She wanted to give her grandson a beautiful wedding, something she knew that her daughter had missed out on.

Ryoken has missed out on so much in his life. His mother died when he was born and his father never loved him in the way that a father should. Despite all of that, somehow he still managed to find family and love in the grandmother that he never knew he had. Yusaku is so happy to see him with his grandmother as she fusses over his clothes, making sure they lay just right over his body so he can look as dashing as possible.

Ryoken and Yusaku stand together, kissing once and lovingly as they clasp their hands together. Ryoken’s grandmother is the one that binds their hands together. She uses the same ribbon that once bound Yusaku’s parents together. Yusaku cries again as the ceremony is completed. He feels so overwhelmed and overjoyed to be bound to Ryoken forever, with his friends and loved ones all around to witness this moment.

The night ends with a lot of carefree dancing. Yusaku watches as all his friends get drunk and joke around with each other. He can see relationships blossom as different couples dance together. Shoichi had his eyes on Ema since they first met and now they get to have their first dance together. Yusaku can see them flirting openly with each other as they sway to the pretty music that is played by Aoi, Miyu and Spectre in the background.


	40. Chapter 40

Ten Years Later

Yusaku’s cloak brushes against the floors of the halls of Solstice’s Sanctum. As the Head Councilman, his job never feels like it is done. He’s been running around all day but finally, he thinks that he’s managed to finish all of his chores. Now he is simply checking around for anything else that needs to be taken care of, such as cleaning the library or dusting off the crystal ball. Every step he takes leaves a sharp click behind as his heels hit the hard floor. He slows his pace, hearing the quick pitter patter of smaller feet following him. 

He stops abruptly, pausing in place. The small feet behind him are too caught up in themselves to stop in time so they collide into the back of Yusaku’s legs. Yusaku sighs and turns around, putting one hand on his hip as he confronts his tiny followers. 

“Young Mages should be practising their Magic, not following Warlocks around the Sanctum.” Yusaku scolds lightly. “You all should be at your lessons, not running amuck the Sanctum.”

“But Warlock… We’re so bored!” The children whine and sniffle. “We’ve been practising  _ all day _ .”

“As you should be.” Yusaku reminds. “Practise is important when you want to be a good Sorcerer. Don’t you all want to learn to be Warlocks?”

“We do!” The children promise.

“Then what is the issue?”

“Can’t you tell us a story? Please…” The children beg, clasping their hands together beneath their chins. “Tell us your story. Then we’ll go back to practicing”

Yusaku sighs but doesn’t argue. He knows that it’s almost time for all the children to go home to their beds so they won’t be going back to their lessons tonight. Despite that, he doesn’t have the heart to deny them their fun. “Alright, fine. Go gather the other children and I’ll tell you the story again.”

The children cheer in excitement and run off to gather their little friends. They huddle together in the main hall and sit on the floor while they wait for Yusaku to come and tell them their favorite story. Ai joins them, finding someone to pet him and rub his soft tummy while he sleeps throughout Yusaku’s tale.

When Yusaku enters the hall, the children quickly collect the comfiest seat for him to rest in. Yusaku sighs when he sits down, happy to sit in something so plush when his back aches so much. He’s been on his feet all day so it’s nice to have a chance to rest his sore legs.

Yusaku smiles as he looks out at the group of young Mages. Ema’s children are both here. She had one child with Shoichi and another with Akira. She had married both men and they all live happily together with their shared children. Kengo never had any children himself but Yusaku knows that he tries to spoil his niece and nephew any chance that he can get. He’s glad that Kengo has retired from Hunter work after his close call with death to focus his energy on rearing farm animals and keeping his niece and nephew’s pockets filled with sweets.

Takeru and Kiku ended up having three children of their own. Each one of them takes so much after their parents. They half Fae and half Lycan, it shows in their little puppylike features. They all have tiny, triangle shaped ears that flop about as they run throughout the Sanctum’s halls and fluffy tails that tickle the other children’s noses whenever they play too close together.

Miyu and Aoi had one child together, one son that they both share with Spectre. Yusaku suspects that Aoi and Spectre will have a child of their own soon but he doesn’t want to pry and ask just in case he insults them with his questioning. Spectre, Aoi and Miyu are all married now, much like Yusaku and Ryoken are. Both ceremonies took place in the Sanctum not long after Takeru and Kiku had their marriage ceremony.

One particular child waddles up to Yusaku and demands to sit in his lap. Her hair is a soft shade of blue, so light that it looks periwinkle. Her eyes are a dazzling shade of lilac that mimics her grandmother’s so perfectly that Yusaku was shocked seeing them when she was born.

“Alright.” Yusaku starts, pulling the small child into his lap and giving his daughter a kiss on her head. “What story did you want to hear again?”

“Your story!” The children plead.

“I have many stories. You’ll need to be more specific.” Yusaku can’t help but tease them. “Did you want to hear the one about the wolf that ate too much?”

“The one about the Warlock Yusaku and the Warlock Ryoken.” One child answers.

Yusaku chuckles. He runs his fingers through his daughter’s hair as she nuzzles into his chest sleepily. “Alright, then. It began when I was out hunting for rabbits with Warlock Takeru.” Yusaku smiles.

Takeru’s children cheer happily when they hear their father’s name mentioned. All the children are always excited to hear their parents’ names in this story. It’s one of Yusaku’s favorite things about telling his story to the small Mages in training. He gets to see them light up with excitement every time. 

The children cheer in excitement at all the good parts and yell when Yusaku gets to the bad ones. Yusaku always makes sure to leave out the more adult oriented details of the story for them. The version he tells the young Mages has less blood and gore, and absolutely no details about his sex life at all. He simply replaces all of those hot moments with tame kisses.

As Yusaku tells his story, the young Mage’s parents slowly shuffle in to collect their children. They happily stay to listen too, taking a seat with their kids on the floor while Yusaku continues their story. It’s one of the few legends they have to tell that doesn’t end in tragedy or sorrow. That and after having lived through it, it has become a quick favorite among Yusaku’s friends.

Of course, Yusaku always looks for one face in particular in the growing crowd. He lights up with joy when Ryoken finally comes for him. Ryoken smiles back, lifting the small hand of the sleeping child in his arms to wave at Yusaku.

When the story is over, the time has come for all the children to be returned to their respective parents. They all run up to give Yusaku a hug goodbye before they skip back to their parents to head home for the night. Yusaku always misses them but he knows they’ll be reuniting in the morning when their lessons start again. 

Yusaku returns himself to Ryoken, carrying their sleeping daughter in his arms as he stands on his toes to kiss Ryoken on the cheek. He chuckles and suggests that they trade children so that he can carry his daughter home while Yusaku gets to carry their son. He’s smaller and lighter so Yusaku gratefully takes him, too tired by now to want to carry their eldest child home on his own. They quickly blow out the candles that grace the Sanctum and they are ready to head home to Yusaku’s small cottage in the woods.

If Yusaku is being honest, he wouldn’t say that his cottage is so small anymore. After Yusaku had been elected as the head of the Grimoire Council, he and all of his friends built a new cottage in place of his old one. It only took a few days to finish with so many helping hands. They replaced all the broken stone and cut up new lumber, his friends donated their old furniture so that Yusaku and Ryoken would have a bed to sleep on. Shoichi and Jin came by with extra food so Yusaku could fill his kitchen again. Spectre even planted a whole array of seedlings, free of charge so that Yusaku could have a garden again. 

Over the years, Yusaku and Ryoken have expanded it to fit their growing family. Each baby brought a new expansion, a new room and more space to fit them all. At first it was just one extra room to fit the baby cot that they needed but then they needed even more space to fit a rocking chair. Then when the second baby was on the way, they realized they needed even more space. As the cottage is right now, Yusaku thinks it should be enough for them for now. He knows that as their children get older that they’ll need even more space but it’s not something that he feels the need to worry about just yet.

“Hmm…” Ryoken sighs as they walk home with their sleeping children in their arms. “I’ll miss it when they’re no longer small enough to carry like this.”

“Me too.” Yusaku agrees with a warm smile. He cradles his son closer, nuzzling him lovingly. “Don’t worry, Ryoken. It will be several years before we need to worry about that happening.”

“We have a four year old and a two year old, I think the time has just about passed for us.” Ryoken shakes his head sadly. “Soon, they’ll both be wandering off on their own and they won’t need us as much. Our baby girl is going to start her Mage lessons in the Spring. She’s already learning the basics of Magic from Kiku and Takeru. Before we know it, we’ll blink and she’ll be full grown.”

“Oh no, you’re mistaken. We have a four year old, a two year old and--” Yusaku places one hand over his stomach and pats it gently. “One more on the way.”

Ryoken stops in his tracks, stunned to silence for a moment. He tries to say something coherent but it feels like Yusaku has stolen the words from his lips. “Really?” Is all he is able to ask as soon as he finds his voice again.

Yusaku nods, smiling widely. “I wasn’t feeling well lately so I went to the doctor this morning and she told me that I’m pregnant again.”

Ryoken’s smile is brighter than the sun. “Oh, Moonlight… I love you so much. You’ve made me such a happy man.”

“I love you too.” Yusaku returns his smile with a bright one of his own. “That’s not very fair of you, Ryoken. I think you’ve made  _ me  _ a happier man.”

Ryoken chuckles and leans down to kiss his happy, little Elf husband. Their lips touch briefly but it comes at no small cost as their horns knock into each other accidently. Yusaku’s horns have grown since the first day that he had them. Now they’re as long as Ryoken’s, only his are more curved and look like swirls of deep blue whipped cream. Yusaku chuckles a little, pulling back carefully so they won’t accidently tangle their horns together.

“Let’s go home and celebrate while the kids are still asleep.” Yusaku playfully winks at Ryoken. 

Now it’s Ryoken’s turn to chuckle. “That sounds like a beautiful way to celebrate, Moonlight.”

When they get home, they tuck their sleeping babies into bed and kiss them both goodnight before they tuck themselves away into their own bed. They snuggle together, intertwining as much as possible and holding each other close. They fall asleep like that, sleeping in each other’s warm embrace and knowing that they are blessed enough to live a happy, safe and loving life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, here it is.. Another year... I put so much hard work into this fic. I really wanted to make you proud.
> 
> I have so many people to thank.  
> ~ The mods were so awesome this year, especially considering how upside down the world feels right now.  
> ~ My artists gave me some really cool pieces, ugh... I feel so happy. I'll link to them when I get the links :P  
> ~ A major shout out to the Big Bang server for dealing with my complaints about writing this.  
> ~ The DSS server for also listening to me complain but for helping motivate me to write this lewd trash.  
> ~ Nightwish for somehow becoming a major source of background music while I wrote. They're so good, ugh... Please give them a listen. Ever Dream really suits this fic well.  
> ~ Fricking WoW, The Witcher, Stardust, Spop and pretty much every fantasy I've played/watched. I got so much inspiration from them all.  
> ~ You too! For reading this!


End file.
